


Never Let Me Go

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Police Officer Louis, marriage deal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: - Harry! Powiem ci coś - krzyczy Louis, klaszcząc w swoje dłonie. Na jego twarzy znajduje się szeroki uśmiech. - Jeśli do dnia twoich trzydziestych urodzin wciąż będziemy singlami to weźmiemy ślub.Harry unosi głowę i rozszerza oczy. - Co?Harry i Louis są przyjaciółmi od zawsze, ale nie mogliby być bardziej różni. Jednej nocy, przy zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, zawiązali pakt, że jeżeli za 10 lat wciąż będą singlami to się pobiorą.Teraz, na miesiąc przed terminem, Louis robi wszystko, by uniknąć skończenia ze swoim przyjacielem, ale czy na pewno?Tekst bardzo  mocno inspirowany filmem The 10 year plan





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Let Me Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000814) by [loveisalaserquest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisalaserquest17/pseuds/loveisalaserquest17). 



2 stycznia 2007r.

Friends don’t treat me like you do

Well I know there’s a limit to everything

But my friends won’t love me like you

No, my friends won’t love me like you

Ed Sheeran ‘Friends’

\- Dalej. kochanie. Jestem tak blisko…

Louis zamyka swoje oczy, pozwalając by rozkosz przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Rosnące napięcie oraz ciepło w jego brzuchu, sprawiają że niedługo wybuchnie. Kurewsko kocha jak ktoś ssie jego kutasa, wysysa go, a chłopak, och, chłopie, ten facet jest naprawdę dobry. I zdecydowanie też w jego guście. “Jeszcze raz jak miał na imię? Hendrick? Harrison? Coś takiego. Na pewno nie Hershel. Ten był w ostatnim tygodniu.”

Louis wkłada swoją dłoń we włosy mężczyzny, lekko za nie pociągając, jego biodra poruszają się szybciej i mocniej, wbijając się w usta faceta, bezlitośnie je pieprząc. “Ma tak cholernie piękne usta, takie różane, takie lśniące…”

\- Zaraz… o Boże, zaraz dojdę - dyszy, nim spuszcza się w te piękne usta. Jęk opuszcza jego gardło. “Cholera. To było miłe.”

Mężczyzna przełyka, następnie spotyka wzrok Louisa. Uwodzicielsko oblizuje swoje wargi. Ma również miłe orzechowe oczy. Chociaż zielone oczy są jego ulubionymi. Cóż, nie zawsze można mieć wszystko czego się chce, prawda?

\- To było super, gościu, piona - mówi Louis, wyciągając dłoń do mężczyzny.

Właśnie wtedy dźwięk ‘SexyBack’ Justina Timberlake’a i Timbalanda roznosi się po pokoju. Louis podskakuje.

\- Cholera, Hector, widziałeś mój telefon? - Pyta, sprawdzając kieszenie w swoich spodniach.

\- Jest na biurku - mówi mężczyzna, udając się do łazienki. - A tak w ogóle, to mam na imię Hayden.

Louis unosi kciuk, dając mu znać, że przyjął informację i nie myślał o przeproszeniu. Jest skupiony na imieniu widniejącym na ekranie jego telefonu.

\- Hej, H - mówi, uśmiechając się. - Zgadnij co robiłem? Albo cóż, kto… ten facet jest tak jakby wspaniały w dawaniu loda, poważnie. Jest…

Zduszony szloch wydobywający się z telefonu zatrzymuje jego paplaninę. Zmarszczki formują się na czole Louisa.

\- Haz? Harry, wszystko w porządku?

\- Lou, Josh… On - głos po drugiej stronie się załamuje.

\- Harry? - Louis jeszcze bardziej marszczy brwi. - Mów do mnie, Haz. Martwię się. Co takiego zrobił?

\- Rzucił mnie, Lou.

Louis może usłyszeć pociągnie nosem.

\- Och, H - wzdycha. - Tak mi przykro, kochanie. Gdzie teraz jesteś?

\- Jestem w restauracji, do której mnie zaprosił. Pokłóciliśmy się, a potem ze mną zerwał i po prostu wyszedł.

\- Podaj mi nazwę, dobra? - Louis zaczyna ubierać swoje spodnie, rozglądając się za koszulką, która gdzieś rzucił. - Jestem w drodze, w porządku? Upijemy się, będziemy się dobrze bawić i zapomnisz o tym dupku w mgnieniu oka. Obiecuję, słoneczko.

Harry jeszcze raz pociąga nosem. - Dziękuję, Lou - mówi smutno, nim się rozłącza.

Louis wślizguje się w swoje vansy, nawet ich nie zawiązując.

Gdzie do kurwy położył swoją koszulkę?

Jego oczy wędrują po pokoju, spotykając rozczarowany wzrok Hayden’a.

\- Wychodzisz.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Wybacz, kolego. Coś mi wypadło.

‘Och. Tutaj jest, cholerna koszulka, schowana za głupią poduszką.’

\- Wisisz mi orgazm, kolego. - Hayden krzyżuje ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej.

I… dlaczego Louis miałby się z nim ponownie spotkać? Ten facet jest tak kurewsko nudny. A jego głos brzmi jak wygazowana, stara coca-cola. Co on w nim widział? Louis przewraca oczami. To musi być powód, dla którego pozwolił mu tylko na ssanie jego kutasa.

\- Jak powiedziałem, coś mi wypadło. - Louis udaje uśmiech. - Zrobię to podwójnie następnym razem, kochanie.

\- Będzie następny raz? - Mówi Hayden, unosząc swoją wargę w nadziei.

‘Dobry Boże, nudny, nudny, nudny.’

Louis klepie go w ramię.

\- Ha. Wybacz, kolego. Chociaż dobry blowie. Naprawdę mi się podobało - mówi nim opuszcza mieszkanie chłopaka bez odwracania się.

~*~

Mniej niż godzinę później, Louis wchodzi do restauracji gdzie powinien być Harry i rozgląda się za swoim przyjacielem.

Louis niemal natychmiast go dostrzega, siedzi sam oraz bawi się bandaną w swoich dłoniach. Wygląda również tak, tak kochanie. Jest w czerwono-niebieskiej koszuli, która pozostaje rozpięta, pod spodem prosty, biały podkoszulek, który ukazuje jego obojczyki i daje wzgląd na tatuaże pod, swoją drogą reprezentujące jego i Louisa ‘ponieważ, tak, są przyjaciółmi, którzy robią sobie pasujące tatuaże’ do tego ekstremalnie przylegające jeansy i ciemnoczekoladowe Chelsea buty. Tylko o odcień ciemniejsze od jego włosów. Serce Louisa łamie się trochę na myśl, że jego przyjaciel ubrał się tak dla dupka, który najwyraźniej na niego nie zasługuje.

\- Hej, Haz - wita się, wślizgując się na siedzenie obok niego. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi, że Harry przestaje się marszczyć tak szybko jak widzi Louisa.

\- Lou! - Krzyczy, jego dołeczki robią się głębokie jak kanion, sprawiając że Louis w środku się topi. Może lub może nie dołeczki Harry’ego są jego piętą achillesową. Więc? Wińcie go. Kogo nie?

\- Przyszedłeś - mówi Harry, przybliżając się.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, głuptasku. - Louis klepie go w nos, a następnie przyciąga go do uścisku, pozostawiając buziaka na włosach Harry’ego. ‘Loki stają się coraz dłuższe z każdym dniem…”

Harry pochyla się do dotyku, oddając uścisk, wzdychając szczęśliwie. Kładzie swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa i zamyka oczy.

\- Jak się masz, kochanie? Wydawałeś się być bardzo smutny przez telefon, zmartwiłeś mnie.

\- Aww, przepraszam, Lou. Teraz kiedy jesteś tutaj mam się o wiele lepiej.

Louis uśmiecha się, przytulając go. - Miło mi to słyszeć, słoneczko. Przyniosłem ci też twój prezent urodzinowy!

\- Ale, Louis. - Harry marszczy brwi, patrząc mu w oczy. - Do moich urodzin wciąż pozostał cały miesiąc.

\- Cokolwiek, Haz. Byłeś smutny. Ja musiałem cię pocieszyć, więc szybko wstąpiłem do domu, nim wróciłem do ciebie. I proszę bardzo, to twój wcześniejszy prezent urodzinowy.

Louis daje Harry’emu katastrofalnie zapakowany prezent, wiedząc że Harry się tym nie przejmie. Faktycznie chłopak rozpromienia się i zaczyna go otwierać.

Tak szybko jak Harry zauważa co jest w środku pudełka, Louis może zobaczyć jak kilka łez formułuje się w kącikach jego oczu. Harry marszczy swój nos.

\- Och, no dalej, Haz, nie płacz! Kelner pomyśli, że ja też złamałem ci serce.

Harry wydaje się być obrażony tą myślą. - Nigdy byś tego nie zrobił - deklaruje, ponownie przytulając Louisa.

\- To piękne, Lou. Kocham to - mówi Harry, sekretny uśmiech znajduje się na jego wargach. - Naprawdę. - Louis czuje jak jego policzki różowieją.

\- Nie pomocz mnie teraz. To nie jest wielka sprawa - wzrusza ramionami. - To tylko stare zdjęcie.

Ale to nie jest prawdą, a Louis to wie. To coś więcej niż stare zdjęcie, to dlatego wybrał je na portret. To jedno z pierwszych zdjęć ich dwójki, zrobione trzy lata temu, zaraz po tym jak się poznali. Żaden z nich nie patrzy na aparat. Nie zauważyli, że ktoś robi im zdjęcie, bo byli zbyt zajęci wpatrywaniem się w siebie. Harry niedorzecznie się dąsał, jego włosy krótsze, a ramiona mniejsze. A Louis miał żenującą fryzurę i z całego serca się śmiał.

Harry miał szesnaście lat, kiedy przeprowadził się do Doncaster z swoją mamą i siostrą. Był głupkowatym nowym kolesiem, który przybył do szkoły w połowie roku. Mówił za wolno i brzmiał zbyt szykownie i to wystarczyło, by garstka dzieciaków zaczęła się z niego śmiać.

Louis był kwiecistym osiemnastolatkiem z pasją do niezręcznych, czerwonych spodni i do musicalu ‘Grease’, dumny ze swojego statutu maturzysty.

Po tym jak świadkiem sceny, gdzie jacyś chłopacy bez serca drwili sobie z Harry’ego, Louis zdecydował, że weźmie młodszego pod swojego skrzydło. I od tego czasu trzymają się razem.

Nawet ich mamy i rodzeństwo stali się przyjaciółmi, po tym jak byli zmuszeni do spędzenia tak dużej ilości czasu razem, ze względu na ich bliską przyjaźń. Jednego roku Louis mógł albo i nie nalegać, aby jego mama zaprosiła Harry’ego i jego rodzinę, aby spędzili święta razem z nimi, bo by za nim tęsknił. Właściwie nie było dnia, w którym by się nie spotkali. Po ukończeniu szkoły, Louis nawet zaczekał aż Harry również ją skończy, zostając w Donny trochę dłużej, więc mogli razem się przeprowadzić co Londynu, tak jak zawsze o tym marzyli.

I tak skończyli. Spójrzcie na nich teraz: starsi, mądrzejsi (cóż, przynajmniej Harry) oraz wytrzymalsi (cóż, Louis, ponieważ Harry wciąż jest niedorzecznym kujonem) i ładniejsi (obydwoje, zdecydowanie, nawet jeśli Louis musi przyznać, że Harry jest trochę słodszy, ale on ma dołeczki, więc ta gra nie jest zbyt sprawiedliwa) i wciąż są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

A teraz, Harry patrzy na Louisa, jakby wisiał na pieprzony księżycu.

\- Lou - mamrocze Harry, jego oczy świecą. - To najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem.

Uśmiech Louisa staje się szerszy. Nic nie może na to poradzić. - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, Haz. I żebyś wiedział, mam identyczne i położyłem je na moim stoliku nocnym.

\- Aww, Lou, mówisz, że będę ostatnią rzeczą, na którą spojrzysz nim położysz się spać i pierwszą kiedy się obudzisz? - Drażni się Harry. Dźga Louisa swoim łokciem, uśmiechając się. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że niepoprawny romantyk z ciebie.

Louis przewraca oczami w odpowiedzi. - Zamknij się, Harold. Boje się, że pomyliłeś siebie ze mną - mamrocze. - To nie ja jestem tym, który wierzy w bratnie dusze oraz niekończącą się miłość oraz te wszystkie gówna, dzięki Boga. Miłość i tak jest przereklamowana. Kto potrzebuje związku, jeśli może mieć dobre pieprzenie, a potem może się spotkać ze swoim najlepszym kumplem?

Harry marszczy brwi. - Wszyscy potrzebują miłości, Lou. Nie znasz tej piosenki? ‘All you need is love’?

\- To jakieś sentymentalne gówno, które mogło działać w latach 60, Harry, nie teraz - odpowiada Louis. - Chodzi o to, ile długotrwających związków, znasz? - Unosi brew. - Spójrz na swoją mamę. Spójrz na moją mamę, na miłość boską, była zamężna trzy razy i z żadnym mężczyzną nie została!

Harry wzdycha, kąciki jego ust opadają. - Tylko dlatego, że im się nie udało, nie oznacza, że my nikogo nie znajdziemy - szepcze, jego głos staje się cienki.

\- A może, tylko może, pewnego dnia wyrośniesz ze swoich dziecięcych marzeń z udziałem ‘i żyli długo i szczęśliwie’ oraz zdasz sobie sprawę z tego, że istnieje tylko jedna rzecz, która sprawia, że świat się kręci i jest to dobry, świetny, fantastyczny seks - mówi Louis. Jego ton jest w połowie poważny, ale uśmiech widnieje na jego wargach. - Dobra, wystarczy, Harry! - Dodaje i uśmiecha się. - Obiecałem ci noc pełną alkoholu oraz zabawy i to dokładnie właśnie teraz zrobimy!

~*~

Cztery piwa, dwa drinki i kilka shotów później z pewnością osiągnęli alkoholową część nocy. Chociaż niekoniecznie tą zabawną.

Właściwie Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej smutny i nędzny.

Teraz wpatruje się jedynie w prawie pustą szklankę stojącą przed nim, jego ramiona są nisko osadzone, a brwi ma złączone razem.

\- Harry. - Louis przebiega dłonią po włosach Harry’ego. - Obiecałem ci zabawę, a ty się teraz nie bawisz, kochanie - mówi, próbując nie brzmieć na zmartwionego. - Co się stało?

\- Po prostu… - brwi Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej się marszczą. - Myślałem o tym co wcześniej powiedziałeś. O miłości, bratnich duszach i związkach, wiesz? I… co jeśli masz rację, Lou? - Dodaje, a jego głos się załamuje. - Co jeśli nigdy nikogo nie znajdę?

\- Och, no dalej, H. Jesteś teraz tragiczny. To ja tu jestem królową dramatu. - Louis próbuje się śmiać, ale wzdycha, kiedy nie uzyskuje żadnej reakcji od Harry’ego.

Próbuje nie skupiać się na tym jak dolna warga chłopaka się trzęsie. Polega.

\- Dobra, spójrz na mnie, Hazza - mówi, delikatnie unosząc podbródek przyjaciela, by spotkać jego wzrok. Oczy Harry’ego są duże, niewinne i ufne, niekończąca mieszanka zieleni i złota.

\- Po pierwsze - zaczyna, oczywiście że kogoś znajdziesz, kochanie. Tylko dlatego, że Josh jest ślepym, głuchym, pozbawionym emocji kretynem, nie oznacza to, że wszyscy inni go lubią. I zapewniam cię, że każdy na tym świecie, każdy człowiek, byłby cholernym szczęściarzem, mając szansę na pokochanie ciebie i na bycie kochanym przez ciebie, dobra? Jesteś wspaniała osobą. Szczerze. Nie wątpię w to, że kiedyś znajdziesz osobę, która będzie ciebie warta. - Louis uśmiecha się, łącząc swoją dłoń z tą Harry’ego i ściskając ją.

\- Właściwie - dodaje. - Nie jestem pewien ostatniej części. Wątpię w to, że istnieje ktoś, kto będzie ciebie warty, Curly.

\- Nie wiem - mamrocze Harry, kręcąc głową. - Co jeśli skończę w samotności? Właściwie już mogę zobaczyć siebie za dziesięć lat. Będę trzydziestolatkiem, praktycznie starym facetem, będę samotny, niekochany i niechciany przez nikogo oprócz czterech lub pięciu kotów, które na pewno będę miał.

\- Nie bądź głupi, H - karci go Louis. - Będzie co najmniej siedem kotów.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Nie łapiesz tego - szepcze, marszcząc brwi, pozwalając na to, by loki zasłoniły mu twarz.

I, no dalej. Jak Louis ma sobie z tym poradzić? Nie może znieść tej zbyt delikatnej i zbyt smutnej wersji Harry’ego, tak bliskiej szesnastoletniego chłopaka, który płacze, ponieważ wszyscy się z niego śmieją. Po prostu nie może. Musi coś zrobić. Musi. Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę, próbując się skupić. Jest zbyt pijany.

A następnie coś klika.

\- Harry! Powiem ci coś - krzyczy Louis, klaszcząc w swoje dłonie. Na jego twarzy znajduje się szeroki uśmiech. - Jeśli do dnia twoich trzydziestych urodzin wciąż będziemy singlami to weźmiemy ślub.

Harry unosi głowę i rozszerza oczy. - Co?

\- Tak! - Jeśli żaden z nas nie znajdzie nikogo z kim mógłby się ustatkować, to weźmiemy ślub ze sobą. To wspaniały pomysł, prawda?

Harry otwiera swoją buzię, a następnie ją zamka. Potem ponownie ją otwiera. ‘Naprawdę wygląda jak żaba, ale taka słodka. Niesamowicie słodka.’

\- Robisz sobie ze mnie jaja, Louis? - Pyta, marszcząc brwi i co do diabła? ‘Nie powinien już się marszczyć. W tym cała rzecz.’

\- Przestań się marszczyć kochanie, proszę - błaga Louis. - Nie robię sobie z ciebie jaj. Mam to na myśli. Obiecuję. Przysięgnę na moją mamę, jeśli chcesz. - Louis podnosi swoją lewą dłoń do serca i kiwa głową. - Właściwie, wiesz co? Odłóż to. Będziesz prawnikiem, prawda? Napisz kontrakt, a ja to podpiszę.

A Harry w końcu się śmieje, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. - Masz to, Lou. Już to robię - mówi.

Harry sięga po papierową chusteczkę i długopis z stolika obok. Zaczyna pisać, ma przy tym zmarszczone brwi i wystawia koniuszek języka pomiędzy wargi.

\- W porządku. Podpisz tutaj - mówi Harry. Louis w połowie się uśmiechając, bierze serwetkę i pisze na niej swoje imię. Jego podpis jest nieco krzywy, za dużo alkoholu, ale da się go odczytać.

\- Proszę bardzo. - Louis wręcza mu serwetkę z powrotem, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Pokaż mi to za 10 lat, a za ciebie wyjdę.

\- Lou? - Harry patrzy na niego z gwiazdkami w oczach. - Jesteś poważny?

\- Cóż, podpisałem to, prawda? - Żartuje Louis. - W dodatku i tak najprawdopodobniej jesteś jedyną osobą, która skłoniłaby mnie do małżeństwa, Harry. Poważnie. Wkurwiałbym się na kogokolwiek innego.

Harry mówi ostrożnie. - Naprawdę to robimy? Czy to prawdziwe?

\- Tak, Harry, mówiłem ci. - Louis kiwa głową, ściskając ramię Harry’ego. - To prawdziwy układ.

\- Więc… - Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło. - Powinniśmy to zapieczętować?

I, cóż, czy Harry zawsze był tak blisko? Jest tak blisko Louisa, że Louis z łatwością może policzyć jego rzęsy, jedna po drugiej. A jego wargi, co do diabła? Louis nigdy nie zauważył jak różowe są (w porządku, to kłamstwo. Zauważył to.)

\- Powiedz mi, Curly, jak chcesz to zapieczętować? - Mówi Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Sądzę, że pocałunek to załatwi. - Głos Harry’ego jest tak cholernie niski i szorstki. Louis przełyka.

\- Tak, sądzę że pocałunek będzie odpowiedni - dodaje. Jego wzrok się obniża. Czy on patrzy na wargi Louisa? Kurwa. Louis za bardzo cieszy się tą cząstką informacją.

\- Cóż, to ty tutaj jesteś ekspertem . - Louis próbuje zażartować, ale jego głos również opada. - I powiesz mi Styles, czy zamierzasz wszystkie swoje przyszłe sprawy zapięczętowywać pocałunkiem? Ponieważ ja uważam, że twoi klienci mogliby stać po to w kolejce…

\- Nie - mówi Harry, nagle poważny, ani krzta uśmiechu nie pozostała na jego twarzy. - Nie. Tylko ty.

Pochyla się do przodu, dotyka swoimi wargami tych Louisa i całują się. Na początku to nieco słodkie i niepewne, jedynie ocieranie wargą o wargę, nieśmiało siebie smakują.

Louis może usłyszeć westchnięcie Harry’ego, a potem dłoń Harry’ego jest na jego szyi, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Harry otwiera swoje usta i pozwala swojemu językowi pieścić wargi Louisa, a Louis pozwala na to. A nagle to ten typ pocałunku, gdzie ich zęby się zderzają.

Teraz, Louis ma sprawiedliwą liczbę pocałunków w swoim dwudziestodwuletnim życiu. Miał zmysłowe, nieśmiałe, mokre, podstępne, szybkie, mocne, pijackie i uwodzicielskie pocałunki. Ale nic, absolutnie nic nie może równać się z tym.

Harry przejmuje kontrolę, a Louis natychmiast staję się giętki pod nim. Ich wargi są miękkie naprzeciw siebie, ich język łączą się w tańcu. Louis próbuje nie jęczeć głośno. Pocałunek jest dziki, wygłodniały oraz ostry, ale również ciepły, nie jest kurewsko gorący, a Louis płonie od wewnątrz.

Nie wie jak długo się całują, ale kiedy się rozplątują, obydwojgu brakuje tchu. Niemal natychmiast odwracają wzrok, zaskoczeni.

Loki Harry’ego są bałaganem, jego policzki są zaróżowione, jego oczy ciemne. Jego źrenice wypełniają jego oczy, otoczone złotą zielenią. ‘Wygląda wspaniale. Tak kurewsko przystojnie.’

Louisowi kręci się w głowie i nie jest pewien czy to z powodu alkoholu.

\- Więc - mamrocze Harry, jego głos wciąż jest szorstki. - Umowa?

\- Tak. - Louisowi wciąż brakuje tchu. - Umowa.


	2. Rozdział 1

Dziesięć lat później

2 stycznia 2017r.

“Life can get down so I just numb the way it feels

I drown it with a drink and out-of-date prescription pills

And all the ones that loved me, they just left me on the shelf

No farewell

So before I save someone else, I’ve got to save myself

And before I blame someone else, I’ve got to save myself

And before I love someone else, I’ve got to love myself”

“Save Myself” Ed Sheeran

To co Louis najbardziej lubi w seksie, poprawka, jedna z rzeczy, które najbardziej lubi w seksie jest całkowita przewaga nad rozsądkiem. Nie musi myśleć, po prostu czuje. Chce to wszystko czuć.

Tak jak na przykład teraz.

Teraz może dotknąć miękkiej skóry na biodrach znajdujących się przed nim. Czuje skurcz mięśni pośladkowych mężczyzny. Dotyka dołków w jego plecach, pogłębionych przez tą pozycję.

I może posmakować spermę w swoich ustach od blowjoba, którego dał mu wcześniej. To trochę kwaśne, trochę gorzkie. Nieco pali, ale jakimś cudem wciąż jest dobre.

I może usłyszeć jęki, stękania, ‘o mój Boże, tak’ ‘tak, właśnie tu’ oraz ‘proszę, proszę, nie przestawaj’. I oczywiście może usłyszeć mokry, rytmiczny dźwięk jego własnego kutasa wchodzącego do i wychodzącego z tyłka innego faceta.

Niewątpliwie można tu wyczuć seks, miksturę potu, gorących ciał, płynów i lubrykantu.

I może zobaczyć jak ten przystojny mężczyzna znajduje się na rękach i kolanach, jego ciemne włosy poruszają się z każdym pchnięciem, jego nogi się trzęsą. Może zobaczyć jak jego własny penis jest głęboko aż po jądra w jego dziurce i lubi ten widok. Tak. Bardzo go lubi.

Może poczuć to wszystko i o wiele więcej. Może poczuć napięcie w brzuchu, iskry przechodzące przez jego żyły oraz ciepło rosnące w jego podbrzuszu oraz może poczuć jak oddycha ciężko, będąc na skraju, naprawdę blisko… i wtedy to za dużo, a Louis pozwala temu wypłynąć i dochodzi, ulga roznosi się po jego ciele, zamyka powieki, a gorąco wypełnia prezerwatywę.

Kiedy już doszedł, upada na łóżko, dysząc. Chłopak przytula się do niego. Louis ignoruje go, zbytnio skupiony na tym, by dojść do siebie.

‘Jeszcze raz jak ma na imię? Kurwa, dlaczego Louis nigdy nie pamięta imion? Z pewnością tyłek jest niezapomniany. Będzie myślał o tym tyłku. Imię nie jest takie ważne.’

Przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, jego oczy są zamknięte. Wystarczająca ilość krwi przepłynęła do jego mózgu, aby cieszyć się z orgazmu. ‘Lucas? Luke? Ludicrous?’

\- Boże, to było świetne, Louis. Jesteś wspaniały! - Mówi facet, uśmiechając się. ‘Lube. Lumos. Luna Lovegood!

\- Dzięki, Lu… umm, dzięki, kolego. Ty też - odpowiada Louis. Bez odwracania się, Louis klepie jego ramię. Swoją drugą dłonią drapie się po twarzy, spocona.

Nagle zaczyna grać marimba, powodując że obydwoje podskakują.

\- To mój czy twój? - Mówi Louis, zbyt zmęczony, by to sprawdzić.

Mężczyzna sprawdza stos ubrań na podłodze. - Najwidoczniej twój. - Podnosi go i zerka na nazwę kontaktu. - Ktoś zapisany jako emoji banana chce z tobą przeprowadzić video-rozmowę - mówi, unosząc brew.

\- Daj mi to - wypala Louis. Bierze swój telefon i prześlizguje palcem po ekranie, by zaakceptować połączenie.

Natychmiast pojawia się przystojna twarz Harry’ego.

\- Hej, H!

\- Cześć, Lou. - Harry uśmiecha się, marszcząc swój nos. - Dzwonię nie w porę?

\- Nie, kochanie, jest w porządku. Już się zająłem swoim obowiązkami. - Louis chichocze. - Właściwie, dwa razy - dodaje, przekręcając ekran, by pokazać twarz Luke’a (albo Lucasa, czy jakkolwiek mu na imię). - Był całkiem dobry.

\- Heej - mówi Harry. Macha swoją dłonią w przywitaniu. Jego policzki robią się lekko czerwone. - Czy… umm… wszystko w porządku? - Marszczy brwi. - Przepraszam, jeśli wam przeszkadzam.

\- Nie bądź głupi, H. Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz - odpowiada Louis, machając swoją dłonią przed ekranem. - Już skończyliśmy. - Louis patrzy na swojego partnera od seksu. - Racja? Więc. Czy Michael nie powinien już tu być? Znowu się spóźnia?

Harry bierze łyk czerwonego wina z kieliszka. - Tak, co do tego… - patrzy na swój podołek. - Wyszedł.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Nie mieliście mieć razem kolacji? - Louis marszczy brwi. - Myślałem, że spędzicie popołudnie na gotowaniu.

Harry przebiega dłonią po swoich lokach. Przygryza swoją wargę i odwraca wzrok, wzruszając ramionami. - Tak jakby zerwaliśmy.

\- Nie ma mowy! - Krzyczy Louis.

\- To gównianie, gościu - wtrąca się Luke/Lucas. Louis posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, gównianie dla niego. Zawsze mówiłem, że był dupkiem - mówi pocieszająco Louis.

\- Mam na myśli, nie wiem. - Harry marszczy swoje czoło. - Tym razem to prawdopodobnie przeze mnie. I wiesz, staram się nie winić chłopaków, wiem że sam jestem daleki od perfekcji.

\- Mówi, że jest daleki od perfekcji - powtarza dramatycznie Louis. Jego głos staje się wyższy. - Mylisz się, Haz. Jesteś perfekcyjny. W każdy sposób. Szczególnie teraz. Jesteś lepszy bez tego skupionego na sobie, źle ubranego gówna z popieprzoną twarzą.

Harry śmieje się, otwierając swoje ramiona. - Chcesz przyjść? Zrobiłem deser.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Zaraz się zobaczyć - odpowiada Louis. Nie ma powodu, by to odrzucił prawda? Harry go potrzebuje. Louis rozłącza się i przygotowuje do wyjścia.

\- Też mogę iść? - Pyta go Luke/Lucas.

\- Co? - Louis odwraca się. Marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego chciałbyś iść? Nawet go nie znasz.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - Mężczyzna unosi brwi i wzrusza ramionami. - Twój przyjaciele jest cholernie gorący i właśnie zerwał ze swoim chłopakiem. Może będzie potrzebował ramienia do wypłakania, co?

Brwi Louisa zrównują się z linią jego włosów. - Tak, już je ma - mówi, niewzruszony. - I dla twojej informacji to będę ja - dodaje, chamstwo jest słyszalne w jego głosie.

\- Cholera. Wybacz, kolego. - Luke/Lucas unosi przepraszająco swoje ręce. - Nie wiedziałem, że wy… , że to tak było. Nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego, że darzysz go uczuciami.

Louis prawie się krztusi, kiedy wślizguje się w swoje spodnie.

\- Nie darzę - mówi. - Jezu. Co sprawia, że to powiedziałeś? Nie jest tak, ale jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a ty facet powinieneś zachować swój dystans.

Luke/Lucas kłapie językiem. - Skoro tak mówisz, Louis - śmieje się.

Louis przewraca oczami, naciągając swoją kurtkę. Pływa w niej, ponieważ należała do Harry’ego i to może dlatego Louis tak bardzo ją kocha. Harry pożyczył mu ją jednej nocy, lata temu. Louis skarżył się, że mu zimno, był małym gównem tak jak zawsze, a Harry po cichu zarzucił kurtkę na ramiona Louisa. Od tego czasu jest to ulubiona kurtka Louisa. Może być na niego trochę za dużo, ale jest ciepła i pachnie Harrym. ‘Jakoś przypomina mu dom.’

Louis nigdy jej nie oddał, a Harry nigdy o nia nie prosił. Ale na jego wargach zawsze pojawiał się mały uśmiech za każdym razem, kiedy widział, że Louis ją nosi, a Louis to zauważał.

\- Cóż - mówi Louis, adresując to do drugiego mężczyzny. - Dzięki. Do zobaczenia. - Odwraca się, aby wyjść.

\- Zadzwoń czasem! - Krzyczy do niego mężczyzna. - Tak, w ogóle, to Landon. - ‘Cokolwiek, jesteś tylko widokiem na tył, koleś’ - Albo powiedz swojemu przyjacielowi, by do mnie zadzwonił.

‘Tak, koleś.’

‘Co powiesz na: nie.’

~*~

\- W końcu. - Harry rozpromienia się tak szybko jak otwiera drzwi. - Wchodź do środka.

Louis wzdycha z ulgą, zauważając szczęśliwie, że jego przyjaciel nie wygląda tak, jakby miał złamane serce.

Podąża za Harrym w głąb jego mieszkania, a jego oczy patrzą na portret, który dał mu wiele lat temu. Znajduje się w widocznym miejscu na półce obok drzwi, do zauważenia tak szybko jak ktoś wejdzie do środka.

\- Wiesz, to wciąż dziwne, że nie mieszkamy już razem, nawet jeśli minęły już jakieś… dwa lata - obserwuje.

Harry kiwa głową, wręczając mu piwo. - Wiem, prawda? Też nie sądzę, że przyzwyczaiłem się do mieszkania samemu. Wciąż za tobą tęsknię, bez względu na to jak wiele lat minęło.

\- Jaka z ciebie beznadziejna cipa! - Louis śmieje się, klepiąc Harry’ego w tyłek.

\- Hej. - Harry dąsa się. - Ty to zacząłeś.

Louis śmieje się, pijąc swój napój. Nie przyzna tego głośno, ale on też może tęsknić za Harrym. Zdecydowali się rozdzielić, kiedy właściciel ich poprzedniego mieszkania zdecydował się ich praktycznie wykopać, jaki\ i innych ludzi, którzy tam mieszkali, ponieważ nagle potrzebował miejsca, do którego mógłby się wprowadzić ze swoją dziewczyną. Louis miał trzydzieści lat, a Harry dwadzieścia osiem, a obydwoje zarabiali wystarczająco. Żenującym było wciąż dzielenie miejsca. To wydawało się być dobrą rzeczą do zrobienia.

\- Więc - Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło, kiedy siada przy stole kuchennym. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nie, szczerze mówiąc to nie bardzo.

Louis kiwa głową. - Dobrze, Haz. Ale mogę cię zapytać dlaczego zerwaliście?

\- Chodzi o to… - Harry ściska swoje policzki. - powiedział, że i tak nie spędzaliśmy czasu razem… ponieważ wiesz obydwoje jesteśmy zajęci pracą i innymi rzeczami 

\- To nawet nie jest prawdą - przerywa mu Louis, kręcąc głową. - Mówił jedynie o sobie? Mam na myśli, tak, jesteś mega zajęty ze względu na swoją karierę, ale zawsze znajdziesz czas, by się ze mną spotkać, więc z pewnością wiesz jak znaleźć czas 

Harry zniża swój wzrok, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. Czy on się rumieni? Louis nie może zrozumieć jaki Michael ma problem. ‘Harry jest, był chłopakiem Michaela. Jeśli Michael nie mógł znaleźć choćby odrobiny czasu dla Harry’ego, nie mógł chronić swojego mężczyzny, nie mógł kurwa utrzymać swojego mężczyzny…’

\- Michael powiedział, że spędzam cały swój czas wolny z tobą - przyznaje Harry. - Spędził jakieś dwadzieścia minut, mówiąc o tym jak często widzę się z tobą, porównując do tego jak często widziałem się z nim.

Louis otwiera buzię. ‘Co do kurwy?’

\- Co do kurwy? - Louis jest wzburzony. - Co to niby ma znaczyć?

\- Cóż, - Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło i spuszcza wzrok - mogłem go wystawić kilka razy, by spotkać się z tobą.

\- I co? - Odpowiada Louis. - Jak wiele razy to się zdarzyło? Raz, dwa? - Przewraca oczami. - Założę się, że robi aferę o nic.

Harry nagle wydaje się być bardzo zainteresowany swoimi paznokciami. Mamrocze coś pod nosem. Louis marszczy brwi. - Co?

Rumieniec pojawia się na szyi Harry’ego. - Powiedziałbym, że trochę więcej niż tyle - mamrocze.

\- Kiedy na przykład?

\- Cóż - Harry przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, wciąż nie patrząc Louisowi w oczy. - Był raz, kiedy zaprosił mnie bym poznał kilku jego przyjaciół, ale ty przyszedłeś z grypą, więc nie mogłem cię zostawić samego, prawda? A potem zaskoczył mnie z biletami na ‘Wicked’, ale ja już miałem plany z tobą. - Żuje swoją dolną wargę i unosi swoją wagę. - Potem, pamiętasz jak poprosiłeś mnie żebyśmy obejrzeli Sense8 Christmas Special razem? Miałem iść z nim na pracowniczą kolację. - Harry chichocze niezręcznie. - I sądzę, że nie docenił tego, iż wolałam zostać z tobą i oglądać Netflixa. - Przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka i w końcu spotyka wzrok Louisa. - Wiesz jak bardzo kocham Sense8 - dodaje, wzruszając ramionami, jego policzki wciąż czerwienieją.

Louis kiwa głową i klepie kolano Harry’ego. - Oczywiście, że tak, słońce - odpowiada. - Całe życie czekaliśmy na ten odcinek. A był już dostępny od tygodnia! Oczywiście, że chciałeś go obejrzeć.

Harry jeszcze bardziej się rumieni. - Dokładnie - mamrocze. - To nie tak, że to z twojego powodu czy coś - drapie swoje ucho. - Michael całkiem źle to zinterpretował. Nie wie jak dobry jest Sense8.

\- Widzisz? - Louis otwiera swoje ramiona. - Jest kutasem. Nie powinieneś ufać komuś kto nie lubi Sense8.

Harry chichocze. - Zamknij się - mówi, ale wciąż się uśmiecha i uśmiech ten nie opuszcza jego oczu, nawet wtedy, kiedy ponownie zaczyna mówić Louisowi o Michaelu. - A potem oczywiście był ten cały bałagan na dwa dni przed świętami - dodaje Harry. Zaczyna bawić się jego lokami i drąży w jego policzkach. I tak, Louis pamięta cały ‘przedświąteczny bałagan’.

Harry zawsze spędzał północ w urodziny Louisa z nim, nawet jeśli i tak widzieliby się dzień później. To była jedna z ich tradycji, ta która była dla Louisa jedną z najczulszych.

Więc tego roku jak co roku, Louis i Harry spędzili noc razem, idąc z baru do baru. Harry zaśpiewał mu ‘wszystkiego najlepszego Boobear’ i dał mu prezent oraz go przytulił. A potem pili trochę więcej.

Około pierwszej w nocy, Harry wspomniał, że Michael urządza imprezę u siebie i że może powinni pójść się przywitać i nawet jeśli Louis nienawidził Michaela, był zbyt pijany by odmówić.

Więc poszli do Michaela tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że wszyscy już wyszli. A Michael siedział na kanapie w ciemności, pijąc szklankę whiskey.

\- Zdrowie, kolego - zachichotał Louis, a Harry nadaremnie próbował powstrzymać swój śmiech, ale Michael całkowicie go zignorował, podnosząc swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

\- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności, Harry? - Zapytał i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się do Louisa, jego oczy ciskały pioruny w jego kierunku.

Louis poczuł jak Harry obok niego się spiął, ale młodszy chłopak i tak skinął głową. Ścisnął ramię Louisa i podążył za Michaelem do innego powodu.

Louis wślizgnął się na kanapę i westchnął. A potem zaczęły się krzyki.

Harry oczywiście starał się utrzymać swój głos niskim, ale Michael niekoniecznie.

\- Nie wierzę, że tak mnie wystawiłeś! Byli tutaj moi przyjaciele, wszyscy oraz wszyscy moi koledzy z pracy, a ciebie nie było!

Harry powiedział coś czego Louisowi nie udało się wyłapać, następnie Michael znowu się odezwał. - Nigdy nie byłem aż tak upokorzony w całym moim życiu, nigdy… - zaczął, ale Harry musiał mu przerwać. A potem Michael ponownie krzyczał. - Nie obchodzi mnie to Harry, jestem twoim pieprzonym chłopakiem. W ogóle to pamiętasz?

Pauza, Harry coś powiedział. Trochę więcej krzyku. - Dla mnie to miało znaczenie! Nie rozumiesz tego? Ty coś dla mnie znaczysz. Ale nie sądzę, że ty możesz powiedzieć to samo.

Louis przewrócił oczami. ‘Boże, Michael był taki dramtyczny’

Louis słyszał trochę płakania po drugiej stronie pokoju i jego pierwszym instynktem było pójście tam i natychmiastowe sprawdzenie Harry’ego, ale zmusił się do pozostania w miejscu. Zacisnął swoje pięści, jego paznokcie wbijały się w miękką skórę jego dłoni. ‘Jeśli Michael sprawił, że Harry płacze…

Przez chwilę ton rozmowy wydawał się uspokajać, potem Michael ponownie zaczął krzyczeć. - Nawet się ze mną nie kłócisz, tylko stoisz tutaj jak statua! Obchodzi cię to w ogóle? - Jego głos się załamał, a jego oddech był nierówny. - Przegapiłeś moją imprezę i spójrz na siebie! Jesteś całkowicie pijany i byłeś z nim przez całą noc, jak zawsze… nie widzisz tego co ci zrobił?

\- Przestań o nim mówić! - Harry po raz pierwszy uniósł swój głos. - Nie rozumiesz tego - dodał.

\- Och, myślę, że rozumiem - powiedział Michael nieco bardziej gorzko. Krzyczeli jeszcze przez parę minut, potem Harry wystrzelił z kuchni i rzucił Louisowi cierpkie spojrzenie. Jego oczy były suche, nie było w nich żadnego znaku łez, co Louis zauważył od razu, były też zimne.

\- Chodź, Lou, wychodzimy - było wszystkim co Harry powiedział, a Louis natychmiast wstał.

Michael patrzył na nich z nędznym wyrazem twarzy. - Masz to w dupie, prawda?

Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał. - Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał tak długo jak będziesz pieprzył - powiedział, jego głos był ostry jak nóż.

\- Przynajmniej coś robię! - Krzyknął Michael, kręcąc głową.

Harry położył swoją dłoń na tyle pleców Louisa i prowadził go do drzwi. - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał cudowne święta - powiedział chłodno, a następnie trzasnął za nimi drzwiami.

Tej nocy spał u Louisa, a następnego ranka pojechali razem do Doncaster. Telefon Harry’ego dzwonił co najmniej pięć razy podczas jazdy, ale on go nigdy nie odebrał i z tego co Louis wiedział, Harry nie rozmawiał z Michaelem podczas całego swojego pobytu w Donny.

Louis prostuje się, by wziąć dłoń Harry’ego i ją ściska. - To i tak nie było twoją winą - mówi. - Michael przesadzał, jak zawsze. To były moje pieprzone urodziny, oczywistym było, że zostaniesz ze mną.

Harry uśmiecha się, ale jego oczy są smutne. Oddaje uścisk na dłoni Louisa. - Dziękuję - mamrocze. - Ale uważam, że jesteś zbyt stronniczy, Lou. Nigdy nie zauważałeś moich wad.

\- Nieprawda - ripostuje Louis. - Jest kutasem, H. W tym rzecz.

Harry powoli kręci głową. - Co jeśli to ja jestem tutaj kutasem, Lou?

Louis wstaje i bierze Harry’ego w ramiona, przytulając go.

\- Nie jesteś kutasem, kochanie - mamrocze Louis przez włosy Harry’ego. Zapach bruneta wypełnia jego nozdrza, a Louis wzdycha szczęśliwie. - A poza tym, każdy jest kutasem od czasu do czasu - dodaje, rysując kółka na plecach Harry’ego. - Nie stresuj się.

Harry pociera nosem szyję Louisa. - Dziękuję, Lou - szepcze.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się i wyplątując. - To mój obowiązek jako najlepszego przyjaciela, prawda?

Twarz Harry’ego opada. - Tak, jasne - wzdycha. Wstaje i kręci głową. - Porzućmy to, dobrze, Lou? Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - mamrocze, a potem znika w kuchni.

Kiedy wraca pięć minut później z jedzeniem ponownie się uśmiecha. Dzięki Bogu.

\- Swoją drogą jak minął ci dzień? - Pyta Harry, zaczynając normalne pytania.

\- Och, no wiesz, po staremu. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Bycie gliną jest o wiele mniej ekscytujące niż mogłoby się wydawać. A co z tobą? Oprócz Michaela oczywiście.

\- To był dobry dzień. - Harry rozpromienia się tak, że ukazuje swoje dołeczki. - Perrie i ja poszliśmy do sądu na przesłuchanie w sprawie Fraser i … - robi ciążącą pauzę i bierze łyk wina. - Wygraliśmy.

\- Aww, spójrz na siebie, wygrywasz wszystko jak Annalise Keating - chichocze Louis. - Gratuluje, słońce! To zasługuje na toast.

Stukają się kieliszkami i gawędzą podczas jedzenia, wymieniają się historiami i śmieją się. Kiedy kończą, Harry zabiera brudne naczynia do kuchni, a następnie wraca z dużym talerzem truskawek zatopionych w czekoladzie.

\- Czas na deser! - Mówi. Louis zauważa dumę w jego oczach.

\- Wow, - Louis gwiżdże na niego. - naprawdę się przebijasz, H. Spójrz na to. Te truskawki są wielkie. Gdzie ty je w ogóle znalazłeś?

\- Cóż - Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło, przebiegając dłonią po swoich włosach. - Tak, zrobienie tego zajęło mi półtorej godziny. Dzisiaj z Michaelem mieliśmy świętować nasze 4 miesiące bycia razem. Chciałem zrobić coś miłego, odkąd ten zawsze się skarżył, że nie poświęcam mu wystarczająco uwagi.

\- Wiesz co - Louis wali pięścią w stół. - Pieprzyć, Michaela! Pieprzyć go. Kto się nim przejmuje. I tak ci lepiej bez niego. Zawsze mówiłem, że jest kutasem.

\- Nie był nim, Louis - mówi Harry, ale uśmiecha się, pomimo słów Louisa. - Chociaż zgaduję, że jest jak jest, prawda? Jestem o wiele szczęśliwszy, że mogę dzielić te wspaniałe truskawki z tobą. Więc to w porządku - Mruga do Louisa.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś. - Louis ignoruje falę gorąca, którą czuje w swoim brzuchu. - Doceniam je. I ciebie.

\- Wypróbuję to. - Harry chichocze, podnosząc owoc do swoich ust i oczywiście najpierw wysuwa swój język.

Louis uśmiecha się, marszcząc nos i oczy. - Spójrz na siebie, H, dorosły facet, wspaniały prawnik, prawie trzydziestolatek i wciąż nie udało ci się nauczyć prawidłowego jedzenia.

Harry śmieje się. - Och, spadaj - dąsa się nieco. - Na miłość boską, nie przypominaj mi o tym, że za miesiąc kończę trzydzieści, Lou. Próbuję się cieszyć ostatnimi dniami mojej młodości.

I kurwa, Harry za miesiąc kończy trzydzieści lat. Za pieprzony miesiąc.

Louis zamiera, jego mięśnie się napinają. To oznacza jedną rzecz. Jego pamięć nagle cofa go o 10 lat, do taniego baru. Loki Harry’ego, jego zapach i zbyt duża ilość alkoholu. Płacz, śmiech, pocałunek.

Louis przełyka. Termin ich umowy się zbliża.

Kurwa.


	3. Rozdział 2

Drewniany Jezus Chrystus wpatruje się w niego z krzyża, na którym jest zawieszony. Pomimo wszystkiego wygląda na spokojnego. Louis czuje się spokojniejszy pod jego łagodnym wzrokiem.

Louis rozgląda się. Wydaje się być w kościele. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego tu jest, chociaż, nie postawił nogi w kościele od lat. Nawet nie jest religijny. Wiedząc to, zastanawia się czy Jezus wciąż go kocha. Ale najprawdopodobniej będąc Jezusem już wie i nie ma nic przeciwko. I tak cząstka winy przepływa przez Louisa.

Jego matka siedzi w przedniej ławce, ma na sobie piękną kwiecistą sukienkę. Uśmiecha się do niego, a Louis oddaje uśmiech. Wygląda pięknie.

Obok niej jest Ernest, Fizzy, Phoebe i Daisy. Lottie siedzi po drugiej stronie, w przedniej ławce obok mamy Harry’ego, jego siostry i ojczyma. Nigdzie nie widać Doris.

Louis marszczy brwi. Gdzie jest Doris? Gdzie jego siostra? Ona jest tylko dzieckiem. Nie powinna zostać oddzielona od rodziny. Louis czuje jak coś wiąże mu się w żołądku, a jego serce bije szybciej. Gdzie ona jest? Czy coś się jej stało? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Dlaczego wszyscy są tacy zrelaksowani, pomimo tego, że jego mała siostra zaginęła?

Rozgląda się po kościele, próbując znaleźć włosy swojej siostry.

Nie może jej dojrzeć, ale widzi ciocię Marge, odległą krewną Harry’ego, która od tyłu wygląda jak stara, pokaźna królowa. Ma na sobie niedorzeczną, pastelową sukienkę, jej palto jest w kształcie ciasta, a kapelusz ma cholerne futro na wierzchołku. Oops. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien używać takich słów w kościele.

Rozgląda się dalej, wpatrując się w wszystkie udekorowane ławki. Obok niego znajduje się również piękna kompozycja lilii i róż. Zapach jest mocny, prawie powoduje mdłości. Louis czuje się jak na cmentarzu.

Marszczy nos i zaciska wargi. Chociaż Harry pewnie by to pokochał. Lilie to jego ulubione kwiaty.

\- Dzisiaj jest wielki dzień, kolego!

Louis odwraca się, aby zobaczyć, że tuż obok niego stoi jego przyjaciel Niall. Ma na sobie czarny smoking. Louis zerka na siebie, zauważając że jest ubrany cały na czarno i również ma na sobie marynarkę od smokingu. Bardzo luksusową.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje! - Niall wciąż mówi, jego dłoń porusza się szybko w tym czasie. - Musisz być podenerwowany - klepie Louisa w plecy. - Jestem przekonany, że wszystko będzie dobrze, Tommo. Jestem taki podekscytowany!

Louis nie ma pojęcia o czym on mówi. Ma mu przerwać i zapytać co to znaczy, kiedy mała orkiestra w rogu zaczyna grać pierwsze nuty ‘Ave Maria’ Schuberta.

W tym momencie tylne drzwi się otwierają i pojawia się jego najmłodsza siostra w różowej sukience. W końcu! Tutaj jest! Louis oddycha z ulgą, jego oczy marszczą się, gdy na nią patrzy.

Doris uśmiecha się do niego i zaczyna iść wzdłuż alejki, rzucając płatki na ziemię.

A za nią idzie Harry. Jest absolutnie oszałamiający w białym smokingu, jego koszula chociaż raz jest w pełni zapięta.

Więc to jest ślub. Harry musi wychodzić za mąż. Wtedy Louis musi być drużbą.

Ale kto jest mężem?

Louis spotyka wzrok Harry’ego, a potem się rozpromienia, ukazując dołeczki. I wtedy Louis łapie wszystko.

To on jest mężem. To jego ślub. On wychodzi za mąż.

On wychodzi za mąż.

Kurwa.

Louis czuje jak robi mu się sucho w ustach, supeł tworzy mu się w żołądku. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Kurwa!

Nie może tego zrobić. On nie wierzy w małżeństwo! Ślub to tylko kłamstwo i jeszcze więcej kłamstw, nigdy się nie kończą, przynosi jedynie ból, złamane serce i nieszczęście. Są po prostu szaradą, kpiną, oszustwem.

Nie może tego zrobić.

Harry podchodzi do niego wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Hej, Lou - mamrocze, delikatnie, ale Louis wciąż jest cicho. Czuje jakby jego język ważył tonę. Próbuje przełknąć. Polega.

\- Drodzy bracia i siostry zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby być świadkami miłości pomiędzy tymi dwoma mężczyznami i aby pozwolić im na zawarcie sakramentu małżeństwa - zaczyna ksiądz, jego głos jest gładki i czysty.

I skąd on się wziął? Oczy Louisa poszerzają się. Jest przekonany, że kilka sekund temu obok ołtarza nie było nikogo oprócz jego i Nialla.

Louis patrzy na tłum, całkowicie sparaliżowany. Zerka na wszystkich ludzi siedzących w ławkach. Jego matka i Lottie płaczą, tak samo jak mama Harry’ego. Nawet Fizzy zazwyczaj spokojna, wygląda jakby była pod wpływem emocji. Gemma, siostra Harry’ego subtelnie próbuje poprawić swój makijaż.

To nie może się dziać, to nie może się dziać, to nie może się dziać, to nie może się dziać, to nie może się dziać!

Naprawdę, to nie może się dziać. Po prostu nie może.

\- Louis?

Louis wyrywa się z pociągu myśli tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Harry wygląda na lekko zatroskanego.

\- Co? - Szepcze.

Ksiądz posyła mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie. - Pytałem - mówi. - Czy ty, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie bierzesz sobie Harry’ego Edwarda Stylesa za męża?

Ksiądz robi pauzę, patrzy na niego, a następnie kontynuuje. - Czy obiecujesz go kochać, na dobre i na złe, w dostatku i w bierze, w zdrowiu i w chorobie i porzucając wszystko inne będziesz mu wierny, póki śmierć was nie rozłączy?

Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę. - Ja… - zaczyna. Może poczuć malutkie kropelki potu na swoim czole. Harry patrzy na niego, jego oczy są szerokie i poważne. Wygląda pięknie.

Louis nie może go poślubić.

\- Młody człowieku, nie mam całego dnia i nie mogę przejść dalej, jeśli nie powiesz najpierw ‘tak’ - pospiesza go ksiądz. - Bierzesz go?

\- Bierzesz, Lou? Bierzesz? - Głos Harry’ego jest cichy, na granicy załamania. - Bierzesz?

Kiedy Louis się budzi jest całkowicie spocony, w porządku, pościel obrzydliwie jest zaplątana pomiędzy jego nogami. I czuje coś w swoim żołądku. Trzepotanie.

Co do kurwy.

Decyduje się to zignorować. Jego oczy lądują na plastikowym naszyjniku leżącym na stoliku nocnym, mała, brzydka rzecz z czarnym sznurkiem, ale i tak się uśmiecha, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy to widzi. Harry dał mu go lata temu, kiedy wciąż mieszkali w Donny i od tego czasu jest to w pewnym sensie amulet Louisa.

To była zimna i szara listopadowa noc, a Louis wyślizgnął się z domu po tym jak był świadkiem kłótni między jego mamą a Danem. Louis wiedział, że nie będą ze sobą długo, tak jak było to z poprzednimi małżeństwami. ‘Najwidoczniej z małżeństwami zawsze tak jest’. Mając dość krzyków i walk wyszedł ze swojego domu i poszedł do Harry’ego. Było późno, więc młodszy chłopak był już w łóżku. Louis uniósł kołdrę i skulił się obok niego. Harry pozwolił mu ułożyć się blisko, a trzymał go jeszcze bliżej. Harry był jedynym, który wiedział co się dzieje i zawsze upewniał się, że Louis wie, iż jest tutaj dla niego, bez względu na wszystko. Louis płakał, nie zważając na to jak wygląda, a Harry szeptał słodkie słówka do jego ucha nieskończoną ilość razy, masował jego ramiona i plecy, próbując go uspokoić. Wtedy Harry założył mu naszyjnik. - To będzie twój amulet, więc możesz go złapać, kiedy tylko zrobi się paskudnie i możesz pomyśleć o mnie. Zawsze zostanę przy tobie, Lou. Obiecuję - wymamrotał, a Louis mu uwierzył. Nauczył się nigdy nie wierzyć w wieczność, ale wierzył Harry’emu. I trzymał się tego H-amuletu jak i Harry’ego przez te wszystkie lata.

Coś ciepłego wypełnia jego żołądek na to wspomnienie, a Louis kręci głową, zmuszając się do nie myślenia o tym. ‘To taka mała rzecz. Harry pewnie już nawet tego nie pamięta.’

Louis chwyta swój telefon z nocnej szafki i zerka na powiadomienia na ekranie. Ktoś oznaczył go na zdjęciu na Instagramie (cokolwiek), ktoś skomentował post na jego Facebooku (kto to w ogóle jest), ma trochę nowych dopasowań na Tinderze (ma nadzieję, że jest tam ktoś gorący), Harry wysłał mu coś na Snapchacie (dlaczego jego żołądek znowu robi tą zabawną rzecz?), a Niall wysłał mu wiadomość.

Louis zdecydował się na otworzenie jedynie listu, ignorując resztę (oczywiście, odpowie Harry’emu później, po prostu… nie teraz).

‘Tommo idziesz na piwo ze mną i Payno?’

Louis wysyła mu emotkę z kciukiem do góry, uśmiechając się. To dokładnie to czego potrzebuje, noc z kumplami, bez Harry’ego, bez myślenia o nadchodzących urodzinach Harry’ego i… całej tej rzeczy z zakładem.

W dodatku, Niall jest dokładnie tą osobą, której potrzebuje, aby dobrze się bawić, z tą całą swoją irlandzkością i w ogóle.

Louis spotkał Nialla w pracy kilka lat temu, Niall był nowicjuszem tak jak on i od razu zostali sparowani, byli swoimi partnerami przez parę lat - przynajmniej, póki Louis nie został sparowany z Liamem, najsłodszym szczeniaczkiem jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałeś. Kiedy Liam przyjechał, Niall został przeniesiony do Nicka, największego wrzodu na tyłku na całej Ziemi (i mógł być również wrzodem na tyłku Louisa, ale to inna historia.)

~*~

‘The Prospect of Whitby’ jest jednym z ulubionych pubów Louisa w Londynie. Zlokalizowany z Wapping, jest to najstarszy położony nad rzeką pub, sięgający aż 1520 roku. Stare beczki i maszty statków są wbudowane w strukturę, sprawiając że wygląda jak prawdziwy piracki statek.

I póki co nawet ta relaksująca atmosfera nie wydaje się pomagać bezwzględnym myślom Louisa.

Louis patrzy na swój w połowie pusty kufel i po raz setny (w ciągu ostatniej godziny) wzdycha.

\- Ojj, Tommo! Co jest z tobą? - Pyta Niall, jego policzki są czerwone od alkoholu i od tego jak ciepło jest w pubie. - Wyglądasz jakby twój szczeniaczek właśnie umarł! Byłbym gotowy złożyć ci swoje najszczersze kondolencje, gdyby nie to, że jestem pewny, iż nie miałeś szczeniaka.

Louis marszczy brwi i dłonią poprawia grzywkę. - Harry i jego chłopak zerwali wczoraj ze sobą - wyjaśnia.

\- Och, kolego, przykro mi - odpowiada Liam, klepiąc go w ramię.

Niall marszczy brwi. - Hmm? Przepraszam, Tommo, ale… nie cieszysz się z tego powodu? Zawsze mówiłeś o tym jak nienawidzisz tego kolesia i jaki z niego kutas.

\- Bo jest nim! I tylko przyznał mi rację! - Krzyczy Louis.

\- Więc w czym problem? - Pyta Niall.

Louis ponownie wzdycha, palcem rysując po obręczy. - Harry za miesiąc skończy trzydziestkę. Za dwadzieścia osiem dni, jeśli mam być dokładny - mamrocze.

\- I…?

\- I! - Prycha Louis. - Umowa się zbliża.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Liam pociera swoją głowę. - Jaka umowa?

\- Umowa, Liam! Jak mogłeś zapomnieć. - Apeluje Louis, jego głos staje się wyższy. - Jezu.

\- Właśnie, Liam, jak mogłeś? - Dodaje czwarty głos. - Louis ma obsesje na tym punkcie przez przynajmniej ostatnie trzy lata. Ktoś może pomyśleć, że on tak właściwie chce poślubić Harry’ego, patrząc na to jak często o tym myśli.

Nick ma najgorszy uśmiech w całym wszechświecie, Louis chce go uderzyć. ‘Jak on w ogóle może? Co on tam wie.’

Louis przewraca oczami. - Niall, powiedz mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego go ze sobą wziąłeś?

\- Powiedziałeś mi to, Tommo. - Niall uśmiecha się.

\- Aww, Louis, naprawdę? Jestem wzruszony - grucha Nick, szczypiąc policzek Louisa. - Mimo wszystko mnie kochasz.

\- Pieprz się, Grimmy - mamrocze Louis, odrzucając jego dłoń. Krzyżuje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej i się dąsa. Nick jedynie się śmieje i klepie go po ramieniu, mając w dłoni jasnoróżowy koktajl. ‘Oczywiście jest zbyt ekstrawagancki na pieprzone piwo’ Louis chce nim potrząsnąć.

Uwaga Louisa zostaje pochłonięte przez grupę głośnych dziewczyn wchodzących do pubu, wszystkie są szeroko uśmiechnięte i mają czerwone policzki. To musi być nie ich pierwsza knajpa tej nocy.

Louis patrzy na nie, zerkając na tą, którą znajduje się w środku grupy, wszystkie jej chichoczące przyjaciółki ją otaczają. Właśnie ściągnęła swój płaszcz, ukazując krótką, białą sukienkę, całkowicie nieodpowiednią na zimę w Londynie, a na czubku jej włosów znajduje się cholerna ślubna tiara z koronką. ‘Kurewsko fantastycznie, wieczór panieński. Jakby nie było wystarczająco ślubów w jego głowie.’

Liam przeczyszcza swoje gardło i przywraca go do rzeczywistości. - Cóż, Lou - mówi. - Grimmy może się nie mylić, wiesz? Zawsze mówisz o Harrym i praktycznie nienawidzisz wszystkich jego chłopaków… - zatrzymuje się na chwilę, liżąc swoje wargi. - Jesteś pewien, że nic do niego nie czujesz?

\- Proszę, zacznij do niego gadać z sensem! - Nick wzdycha, kręcąc głową i dramatycznie wyrzuca swoje ręce w powietrze.

‘Co do diabła’. Louis czuje się atakowany. I zdradzony.

Łączy swoje brwi razem i zaciska wargi. - Oczywiście, że jestem pewny! Nawet nie wiem co próbujecie zasugerować. - Obniża swój wzrok. - Powinniście wiedzieć lepiej - dodaje, cieńszym głosem.

\- Tommo, chodzi o to, że - odpowiada Niall. - Ty i Harry jesteście przymocowani do siebie. Już zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo. Jesteś pewien, że poślubienie go byłoby takie złe?

\- Tu nie chodzi o niego, Niall. Oczywiście jest kochany. To ta cała sytuacja - krzyczy Louis, ciepło rozprowadza się po jego policzkach. - Nie bawię się w związki i nie bawię się w chłopaków. Jak mógłbym mieć męża? To…

\- Lou, jesteś w ogóle pewien, że on to pamięta? - Przerywa mu Nick.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - Louis wydaje się być obrażony na myśl, że Harry mógłby zapomnieć.

\- To dlaczego mu po prostu nie powiesz, że żałujesz zrobienia umowy i że nie chcesz go poślubić? - Pyta go Liam.

\- Nie mogę. - Louis kręci głową. - Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Byłby zraniony, a ja nie mogę go zranić. - Kładzie dłonie na swojej głowie, zaczynając masować swoje skronie i zamyka oczy.

\- Więc co zrobisz?

\- Cóż. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. Bierze łyk swojego piwa, ma trochę suche gardło od gadania. - Oczywiście znajdę mu narzeczonego.

\- Oczywiście - powtarza Nick, mrugając. - I myślisz, że szukanie mu kogoś z kim mógłby pójść na randkę za jego plecami, tylko po to żeby nie wyjść za niego za mąż, jest lepsze?

\- Och, zamknij się! - Syczy Louis. - Mam plan.

Nick unosi brew, jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. - I co to za plan?

\- Wczoraj wieczorem powiedziałem mu, by pobrał Tindera, więc będzie mógł poznać tam jakiegoś miłego faceta - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się i wow, mógł spodziewać się lepszej reakcji, dziękuję bardzo.

Liam patrzy wszędzie byle nie na niego, Niall wydaje się desperacko powstrzymywać śmiech, a usta Nicka są szeroko otwarte i wpatruje się w niego jak w najgłupszą osobę na Ziemi.

Cóż, pieprzyć ich.

\- Pieprzcie się - mamrocze zza swoich zębów.

\- Chwila, mówisz poważnie? - Niall wydaje się otrząsnąć.

\- Tak, bo co? - Prycha Louis, przewracają oczami. - Co jest złego w Tinderze?

\- Wiesz, że ludzie używają Tindera głównie do tego, by się pieprzyć?

\- Tak, i co?

\- I myślisz, że twój przyjaciel Harry, który z tego co mówisz nie lubi przygód na jedną noc, znajdzie miłość swojego życia na Tinderze? - Pyta Nick. - Tinder, Lou?

\- On ma rację, Tommo - zgadza się Niall, kiwając głową. - Znam Harry’ego i on nie wydaje się być kolesiem do Tindera.

\- Po prostu musi iść na randkę z kimś gorącym i będzie po wszystkim! - Odpowiada Louis, machając w powietrzu swoją dłonią, jakby próbował klepnąć muchę. - Wszyscy się w nim zakochają, jestem tego pewien - bawi się swoim do połowy pustym kuflem, patrząc w dół. - Kto niby nie?

\- Louis, spójrz - zaczyna Nick z westchnieniem. - Nie chcę zabrzmieć na niegrzecznego, ale twój przyjaciel Harry nie wydaje się być najlepszy w utrzymaniu przy sobie mężczyzn.

\- Jak śmiesz! - Krzyczy Louis, wstając, jego oczy świecą ze złości. - Nawet go nie znasz! Po prostu jeszcze nie znalazł odpowiedniej osoby. Jestem tego pewien.

\- Uspokój się, słońce. Nie miałem tego na myśli w złym znaczeniu i nie chciałem go obrazić czy ciebie - wyjaśnia Nick, unosząc przed nim swoje dłonie. - Po prostu stwierdzam fakty. Oceniając po tym co nam mówisz, jego związki nie wydawają się trwać długo. Prawie jakby, cóż, i tak nie bardzo się w nie angażuje.

\- To nie jego wina. To ich powinno się za to winić. Nigdy nie są dla niego odpowiedni! - Ripostuje Louis, kręcąc głową. ‘Oni tego nie łapią.’ Wzdycha, ponownie siadając i pozwalając na to, by jego wzrok ponownie wędrował po reszcie pubu. Z ich stolika może zobaczyć to co się dzieje w ogródku i na tarasie. Obydwa są wspaniałe latem, udekorowane przez tysiące maleńkich światełek, które dają miejscu magiczną atmosferę.

Widok zapiera dech w piersiach, szczególnie po zachodzie słońca, kiedy można zobaczyć światła miasta odbijające się od Tamizy.

Louis uśmiecha się, przypominając sobie czas, kiedy Harry sprawił, że spóźnili się na imprezę, ponieważ zbyt długo siedzieli w tym pubie. Harry był zbyt zajęty robieniem jednego zdjęcia za drugim. Po prostu zapomnieli o czasie. To była wspaniała, letnia noc.

Kiedy ponownie spogląda na swoich przyjaciół, oni patrzą na niego, mają dziwny wyraz twarzy.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie? - Pyta. ‘ I w porządku, wie, że robi się bardzo obrończy, kiedy chodzi o Harry’ego, ale… Harry jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i inni ludzie nigdy nie zrozumieją do końca tego co dzielą.’ Są po prostu dwoma stronami tego samego medalu, dwoma częściami tego samego równania, LouisiHarry, HarryiLouis… ich dwójka przeciwko światu.

Zawsze byli, zawsze będą.

Rozpraszająco bawi się swoim nadgarstkiem, jego palce pocierają supeł się tam znajdujący. Lina do kotwicy Harry’ego. Ponieważ kotwica bez tej liny nie może prawidłowo funkcjonować, a lina bez kotwicy jest po prostu bezużyteczna.

\- Louis… - zaczyna Liam, jego palce grają o stół. - To tylko…

\- Zapomnijcie o tym - przerywa im Louis, wzdychając. - Przyszedłem tutaj, aby dobrze się bawić, a czuje się cholernie atakowany - próbuje obrócić to w żart. ‘Przyszedł tu, aby przestać myśleć o Harrym, a zamiast tego spędził ostatnie dwadzieścia minut rozmawiając o nim. Dobra robota, Louis.’

\- Wiem, że chcecie pomóc, ale jest dobrze. - Louis unosi swoje piwo i bierze duży łyk przy akompaniamencie cichych spojrzeń reszty. - Na pewno sobie kogoś znajdzie.


	4. Rozdział 3

\- Najprawdopodobniej nikogo nie znajdę. - Harry śmieje się, kręcąc głową.

Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę, unosząc się niekomfortowo na krześle, jego oczy wędrują wokół.

Minął tydzień odkąd się ostatnio widzieli, zazwyczaj to długi czas jak na nich, więc zaplanowali wspólne wyjście na lunch i są teraz tutaj, w ostatnio otwartym barze sałatkowym, niedaleko biura Harry’ego. Jest dość mały, ale jest cały umeblowany na biało i srebrno, więc wygląda na przestronny i jasny. Reprodukcje znanych, popularnych obrazów wiszą na ścianach, kiedy delikatna muzyka indie gra w tle. To musi być jakaś hipsterska playlista, ponieważ Louis nie rozpoznał póki co żadnej piosenki. Bez zastanowienia Harry lubi to miejsce. 

Wciąż jest dość wcześnie, ale całe pomieszczenie jest zatłoczone. Louis zerka na ciemnoskórego mężczyznę i rudowłosą kobietę siedzących przy stoliku obok. Widać, że są parą, te ich wszystkie tęskne spojrzenia i słodkie oczy. Właśnie wziął jej małą dłoń w swoją większą i całuję ją. Louis zauważa wielki diament na jej serdecznym palcu. Musi powstrzymać się przed zakrztuszeniem lub przewróceniem oczami. Lub przed obydwoma.

‘Ha, do zobaczenia za kilka lat, kochani. Kiedy cały romans zniknie i pozostaną tylko suche kłamstwa, oskarżenia i żale. Wady, które teraz uważacie za takie urocze staną się niewybaczalną pomyłką i odkochacie się w tych rzeczach, w których się zakochaliście. Ponieważ taka jest prawda, tak się dzieje. Tak zawsze jest z miłością: łamie się, pali i kończy.’

Louis wzdycha, delikatnie kręcąc głową i ponownie zwracając uwagę na Harry’ego, który wciąż na niego patrzy.

Marszczy brwi. - Co sprawia, że tak myślisz, Haz? - Mówi, próbując nie uśmiechać się gorzko. Jak ironiczne jest to, że taka cyniczna osoba jak on musi grać rolę Emmy Woodhouse? Louis prycha wewnątrz. Nigdy nie lubił tej książki.* 

\- Po prostu… - wzdycha Harry i wzrusza ramionami. - Nieważne. I swoją drogą usunąłem Tindera. To naprawdę nie dla mnie, Lou.

Louis czuje się jak najbardziej gówniany przyjaciel na świecie. Słowa Nicka odbijają się w jego umyśle.

\- Hej, kochanie, spójrz na mnie - szepcze, jego palce zakładają zgubionego loka za jego uchu, uwalniając twarz, a następnie głaszcze jego włosy. - To w porządku, jeśli nie polubiłeś nikogo na Tinderze albo jeśli cała ta koncepcja ci się nie podoba. Musisz robić to co sprawia, że jest ci komfortowo.

\- Podejrzewam, że większość kolesi tam jest tylko dla jednego, a wiesz, ja nie jestem typem na jedną noc - zauważa cicho Harry, uśmiechając się smutno. - W ostatnim tygodniu poszedłem na trzy randki z ludźmi, których tam poznałem, ale wszyscy byli całkowitą katastrofą.

Usta Louisa się otwierają. Zamyka je szybko, mając nadzieję, że Harry nic nie zauważył. - Wow - przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - Musisz mieć niezłe wymagania.

Dziwne uczucie ląduje w żołądku Louisa i nagle wcale nie jest już głodny.

\- Chodzi o to. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Muszę przyznać, że miałem coś wspólnego z każdym, z którym się prześlizgnąłem. Dużo osób do mnie napisało.

\- I żaden, z którym się spotkałeś nie był wystarczająco miły? - Pyta Louis, unosząc brew.

\- Cóż, zobaczmy - zaczyna Harry, wyliczając na swoich palcach. - Pierwszy facet spędził jakieś półtorej godziny mówiąc tylko o sobie, ledwo pytając gdzie jak tak w ogóle pracuję. Musiałem udawać, że mam pilne wezwanie żeby się wymknąć - powiedział. - Bałem się, że umrę z nudów.

\- Och, H - wzdycha Louis.

\- Nie, czekaj, Lou. Będzie lepiej. - Harry uśmiecha się, niewzruszony swoimi nieudanymi randkami. - Drugi był całkiem w porządku, póki jego chłopak do nas nie dołączył. - Brwi Louisa podskoczyły. - Tak. Dwójka przystojnych facetów. Powiedzieli, że byłem perfekcyjny do trójkąta. Uwierzysz w to? - Śmieje się. - Niestety nie jest czymś takim zainteresowany.

Louis gwiżdże delikatnie. - Tak, to zbyt złe, Haz. To mogło być interesujące! - Louis dźga Harry’ego. - Co z trzecim w takim razie?

\- A trzeci… - Harry przewraca oczami. - Trzeci był po prostu idiotą - stwierdza, kręcąc głową.

\- Co masz na myśli? Co ci zrobił?

\- Cóż, poszliśmy do tego baru i usiadł obok mnie. - Harry bawi się jedzeniem na swoim talerzu, jego widelec obraca sałatę wokół. - Nie rozmawialiśmy za wiele. Dostawałem złe wibracje od niego, po prostu złe uczucie. W pewnym momencie położył swoją dłoń na moim udzie, wiesz, robiąc to bardzo intymnie, a potem zaczął się zbliżać do mojej pachwiny…

Louis czuje się chory, jest zablokowany w środku.

\- Więc podniosłem się nieco, aby zrobić między nami trochę więcej przestrzeni - kontynuuje Harry, nieświadomy tego sztormu, który przechodzi przez umysł Louisa. - A on po prostu nie złapał wskazówki albo ją zignorował, nie wiem. A zostawiłem moją koszulę głównie rozpiętą, więc moja klatka piersiowa była pokazana i zaczął pytać o moje cztery sutki, a następnie poszedł dalej i uszczypnął jeden.

Harry bierze gryz, wciąż wygląda na całkowicie spokojnego, kiedy Louis powoli robi się blady.

\- Jezu - mówi. - Co zrobiłeś?

\- Wstałem i wyszedłem - odpowiada Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Co ty byś zrobił? Nie mówiąc mu oczywiście, że jest, ciotą - dodaje, uśmiechając się. - Chociaż nie pochwalał tego. Krzyczał, że jestem aroganckim dupkiem i tylko się z nim droczyłem i że jeśli to nie miało nic oznaczać to nie powinienem się tak ubierać.

Louis zaczyna się trząść, zamykając pięści. ‘Gdyby ten koleś był tutaj, najprawdopodobniej by go zabił, nie myśląc dwa razy’.

\- Tak bardzo, bardzo, przepraszam, kochanie - mówi, wstając, a następnie wślizguje się na krzesło obok Harry’ego. Rozwiera ramiona,a Harry natychmiast w nie wpada. Louis trąci swoim nosem szyję Harry’ego, wdychając jego drogą wodę kolońską. Zazwyczaj wybiera pomiędzy Terre d’Hermes a Fahrenheit, ale dzisiaj musiał użyć Diora.

\- Wiesz, że to nie ty zawiniłeś. Wiesz to, prawda? To on jest prawdziwym kutasem i nigdy nie powinien się tak zachowywać, nikt nie powinien przyklejać ci łatki ze względu na to co ubierasz. Pieprzyć to.

Twarz Harry’ego łagodnieje. - Oczywiście, że wiem, Lou - mówi. Jego usta delikatnie muskają wgłębienie pomiędzy szyją Louisa a jego obojczykiem. Louis czuje jak dreszcze przechodzi wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Jego powieki się zamykają. Kiedy ponownie je otwiera, widzi, że para siedząca obok nich zbiera się do wyjścia. Spotyka wzrok dziewczyny, a ta uśmiecha się, mrugając do niego. Louis mruga. Jego uśmiech blednie. ‘O co do diabła jej chodzi?’

\- Wiem, że cała rzecz jest spieprzona - kontynuuje Harry, nieświadomy zmiany, westchnięcie wydostaje się z jego ust. - Jest 2017 a ludzie wciąż cię oceniają ze względu na wygląd. Ale jest ze mną dobrze, przysięgam. Jego słowa mnie nie zraniły i i tak odstawiłem go na swoje miejsce - uśmiecha się, kiwając na Louisa. - Dawno temu przestałem się już martwić tym co ludzie o mnie myślą.

Louis wzdycha z ulgą. - Więc nie chcesz abym skopał mu tyłek? - Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Ponieważ zdecydowanie bym to zrobił gdybyś chciał 

Harry śmieje się, odrzucając swoją głowę. - Nie, słońce, jest okej - odpowiada, wyplątując się z jego uścisku i unosząc dłonie przed siebie. - Nie musisz mnie chronić, wiesz? Sam mogę o siebie zadbać.

Louis przygryza swoją wargę, opuszcza wzrok, wiedząc że Harry ma rację. ‘Wciąż może wyglądać jak zagubione dziecko jakim był, gdy przeprowadził się do Donny, ale nie jest już tym dzieckiem.’

\- Przepraszam za tą całą rzecz - mamrocze Louis, nie napotykając wzroku Harry’ego. - I powinienem wiedzieć lepiej, powinienem wiedzieć, że Tinder nie jest dla ciebie.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou - mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Jego dłonie spoczywają na czubku głowy Louisa, jego palce delikatnie pieszczą jego nadgarstek. - Po prostu próbowałeś sprawić, bym wrócił do gry. Nie twoja wina, że ludzie są dupkami. - Harry uśmiecha się do Louisa, ukazując dołeczki.

Louis patrzy na ich złączone dłonie i łączy również ich palce. Ich tatuaże odbijają się od siebie, lina i kotwica się łączą.

\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły? - Pyta Louis, jego głos jest cienki.

\- Nie mam za co być na ciebie zły - mówi Harry. - Troszczysz się o mnie. To sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy. - Louis zerka na twarz Harry’ego, ale jest na niej tylko wspaniały, niewinny uśmiech.

\- W porządku - mamrocze Louis, przygryzając swoją wargę. - Więc, żadnych randek, póki co?

\- Chodzi o to - śmieje się Harry. - Mam nadzieję, że skończyłem z Tinderem, ale nie ogólnie z związkami.

I właśnie wtedy, pomysł uderza w Louisa. ‘Ależ oczywiście! Jak mógł być taki głupi, taki ślepy?’

\- Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej? -Krzyczy. - Znam perfekcyjnego faceta dla ciebie!

Harry kaszle nieco i przebiega swoją wolną dłonią po swoich włosach. - Tak?

Jego oczy są szerokie i oczekujące.

\- Tak! - Louis uśmiecha się. - Powinieneś wyjść z Liamem!

\- Liam? - Harry marszczy brwi aż tak, że się łączą, otwiera również usta. - Ten twój partner, Liam?

\- Tak! Właściwie to nie wiem dlaczego się jeszcze nie spotkaliście, ale jesteście praktycznie dla siebie idealni, obiecuję - zapewnia Louis, kiwając przy tym głową. - Obydwoje szukacie stabilnych związków i obydwoje jesteście mili i mądrzy, przystojni i…

\- Uważasz, że jestem przystojny? - Przerywa mu Harry. Patrzy na Louisa intensywnie, niedyskretnie.

Louis próbuje oddać to spojrzenie, ale musi w końcu odwrócić wzrok. ‘Oczy Harry’ego wywiercają dziurę w jego duszy.’ - No dalej - odpowiada, śmiejąc się. - Oczywiście, że tak, Haz.

\- Dziękuję, Lou. - Harry uśmiecha się. Louis sądzi, że to musi być rumieniec na jego policzkach. - Swoją drogą też myślę, że jesteś przystojny.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, że tak, Harold! Jestem najprzystojniejszym kolesiem na Ziemi. - Louis mruga do niego.

\- Tak - zgadza się Harry, śmiejąc się. - Jesteś.

\- W każdym razie - mówi Louis, uciszając go - nie zmieniaj tematu. Ty, Liam, kolacja. Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Hmm - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Jeśli wierzysz w to, że to dobry pomysł…

\- Wierzę - odpowiada Louis. - Jest dobrym kolesiem, H. I pogadam z nim. Zrobię wszystko, aby to było perfekcyjne. Zobaczysz.

\- W takim razie dobrze - zgadza się Harry, drapiąc się za uchem. Oddycha przez nos, wydrążając swoje policzki. - Ale mam jeden warunek - wykrzywia swoją głowę na bok i nagle wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie. Przystawia swoje krzesło do Louisa, kładąc rękę na jego ramionach.

\- Też cię z kimś umówię - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się jak kot z Cheshire.

Louis unosi brwi. - Chcesz abym ja poszedł na randkę?

\- Podwójną randkę, ze mną i Liamem - odpowiada Harry, uśmiechajac się. - Dobra?

Louis śmieje się, kręcąc głową. - Z chęcią posłucham, z kim chcesz mnie umówić?

\- Z Zaynem - uśmiecha się Harry.

\- Zayn? - Głos Louisa opada. - Już znam Zayna - zauważa.

\- Dokładnie i myślisz, że jest zabawny, więc z łatwością się dogadacie. I on też zazwyczaj nie chodzi na randki, więc macie więcej wspólnego i on jest niesamowicie przystojny, on…

\- Myślisz, że Zayn jest niesamowicie przystojny? - Pyta Louis. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale małe zmarszczenie pojawia się na jego twarzy.

\- Obiektywnie… umm, jakby to ująć? Jest super gorący - odpowiada Harry, biorąc łyk wody. - Promieniujący. Racja? Musisz to przyznać.

\- Cokolwiek - Louis wzrusza ramionami. ‘Nie wie dlaczego, ale fakt, że Harry tak myśli zastanawia go bardziej niż mógłby to przyznać.’

Harry i Zayn są przyjaciółmi od lat, a Louis zawsze był trochę zazdrosny o ich relację, ‘nie żeby kiedykolwiek powiedział to głośno.’ I tak, Zayn jest świetnym facetem i zawsze jest dla niego miły, dla Harry’ego też i obiektywnie jest super gorący, tak przypuszcza, ale wciąż nie lubi tego, że Harry tak sądzi. I chwila. Czy oni spali ze sobą

\- Spaliście ze sobą? - Pyta. Louis od razu czuje się zażenowany tym pytaniem.

\- Może raz - odpowiada Harry, nonszalancko jedząc swoją sałatkę. - Albo dwa. Nie pamiętam. Było ich tak wielu.

Usta Louis się otwierają.

Harry patrzy na niego i wybucha śmiechem, klaszcząc w dłonie i odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Louis jedynie na niego patrzy i marszczy brwi.

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć teraz swój wyraz twarzy, Lou, jest niedorzeczny! - Krzyczy Harry, kiedy w końcu dochodzi do siebie, ścierając łzy, które utworzyły się w kącikach jego oczu. - I - kontynuuje. - Tylko żartowałem wiesz. Nigdy nie uprawialiśmy ze sobą seksu. Ale wiesz? To nie twój interes.

Louis prycha, jeszcze raz przewraca oczami, próbując grać fajnego. ‘Pewnie już na to za późno’.

\- Pieprz się - mówi, wydymając wargę.

Harry uśmiecha się niewzruszony. - W takim razie zrobisz to, Lou? Wyjdziesz z nami?

Louis wzrusza ramionami, ponownie zaczyna jeść swoją sałatkę. - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz to to zrobię - wzdycha.

\- Tak, proszę. - Harry uśmiecha się, trzepocząc swoimi rzęsami. - Będzie miło mieć cię tam. To sprawi, że będę się czuł bardziej komfortowo.

\- Cóż - ogłasza Louis. - W takim razie to randka.

~*~

Następnego dnia, Louis czeka na Liama w ich samochodzie, uśmiecha się szeroko, a wciąż gorące kubki kawy dla ich dwójki znajdują się w odpowiednim miejscu. Policyjne radio bzyczy w tle.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou. - Liam uśmiecha się tak szybko jak wchodzi do samochodu i od razu zapach jego płynu po goleniu roznosi się w powietrzu. - Kupiłeś mi kawę. - Liam marszczy delikatnie brwi. Zna Louisa i jego zwyczaje. - Co to za specjalna okazja?

Liam wygląda tak jak zawsze i to oznacza ‘wkurzająco perfekcyjne’. Louis nigdy nie widział jego uniformu pogniecionego, zawsze jest schludny i wyprasowany, a jego buty są tak czyste, że można by się w nich przeglądać. Zabawne jest to, że bardziej formalnie i rygorystycznie wygląda, kiedy pracuje, bardziej zwyczajny Liam ubiera koszulki z nadrukiem i snapbacks. ‘Ostatnim razem, kiedy poszli razem do klubu, założył jebany łańcuch na swoją szyję. Coś co nikt oprócz Kanye Westa nie powinien nosić, szczególnie nie dorosły, trzydziestoletni mężczyzna. Jak kiedykolwiek.’

\- Dzień dobry, Payno. - Louis odwraca się do swojego partnera. - Mam dobre wieści.

\- Tak? Co jest? - Pyta Liam, zaczynając pić swój napój. Patrzy sceptycznie na Louisa.

\- Idziesz w czwartek na randkę - ogłasza Louis z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Na randkę? - Liam unosi brew. - Z kim?

\- Z Harrym - mówi Louis, odpalając samochód. Wciąż jest bardzo wcześnie rano, ale Londyn już wstaje i świeci ‘cóż, oczywiście to tylko metafora, ponieważ Londyn zdecydowanie dziś nie świeci z tymi wszystkimi szarymi chmurami zakrywającymi słońce’ już tak od kilku godzin.

Liam kaszle, wypluwając swoją kawę.

\- Liam, to obrzydliwe - zauważa Louis. Bierze chusteczkę i wręcza ją Liamowi bez spuszczania wzroku z ulicy. - Wytrzyj się.

Liam jedynie na niego patrzy, nie poruszając ani jednym mięśniem. Jego usta są szeroko otwarte, a oczy szerokie.

\- Co? - Louis zerka na niego, niewzruszony. Zaczyna machać chusteczką przed Liamem.

Liam połyka, a następnie w końcu ją bierze. - Umówiłeś mnie z Harrym? Twoim przyjacielem Harrym? - Jego głos brzmi wyżej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Sądzę, że to naprawdę mogłoby zadziałać. Pokochacie się. Właściwie, nie wiem dlaczego nie umówiłem was ze sobą wcześniej.

\- Spójrz, Lou. - Liam zaczyna protestować, przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, delikatnie psując swojego quiffa. - Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Naprawdę nie chcę wychodzić z Harrym.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Louis delikatnie hamuje, zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle i odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na Liam z lodem w oczach. - Dlaczego nie? I zanim zaczniesz, uważaj co mówisz, tylko cię ostrzegam.

Liam wzdycha, obniżając wzrok. Kładzie dłoń na swoim ogolonym podbródku i pociera go. - Właśnie dlatego nie chcę tego robić. Po prostu… ta cała rzecz sprawia, że czuję się niekomfortowo.

\- Nonsens - uspokaja go Louis. - Ty i Harry jesteście dla siebie perfekcyjni. Obydwoje jesteście słodcy i troszczycie się oraz obydwoje kochacie długoterminowe związki.

Liam żuje swoją wargę. - Nie wiem, Lou… - mamrocze, obniżając wzrok. - Wydaje mi się, że za wiele o nim wiem.

Zaczyna gryźć swoje paznokcie, Louis wie, że robi to, kiedy jest podenerwowany. ‘Ale dlaczego miałby być podenerwowany? To tylko randka, o której mówią i z Harrym! To jak wygrana na loterii. Wcale nie ma czym się denerwować. Właściwie, powinien być podekscytowany.’

\- Powinieneś być podekscytowany! - Krzycz Louis. - No dalej, Payno, proszę - dodaje, zmieniając swoją strategię. Trzepocze swoim rzęsami i wydyma wargę. - Zrób to dla mnie, dobrze? Tylko raz. Będziemy się dobrze bawić!

Światło zmienia się z czerwonego na zielone, a Louis ponownie odpala samochód. Londyńskie budynki odsłaniają się zza okien, ludzi tłoczą się na chodnikach. Łatwo rozpoznać turystów, są jedynymi, którzy nie biegną, ich nosy są w górze i robią zdjęcia każdemu i czemukolwiek.

Liam marszczy brwi. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc my?

\- Tak, ja też idę. - Louis się uśmiecha. - Harry mnie o to poprosił. Nie mogłem odmówić, prawda?

Liam jeszcze bardziej się marszczy. - Chcesz abym poszedł na randkę z Harrym i z tobą? Nie widzisz tutaj problemu, Lou?

\- Ha! O Boże, Payne, serio? - Louis śmieje się. - Jesteś skandaliczny, wiesz? To nie trójkąt, ty idioto. Nie martw się. Harry bierze ze sobą przyjaciela i to będzie jak podwójna randka - mówi Louis. - Mówiłem ci, że będzie zabawnie.

\- Masz na myśli podwójną randkę pomiędzy tobą i Harrym, a mną i tym innym kolesiem? - Głos Liama ocieka nadzieją.

Louis prycha przewracając oczami. - Oczywiście, że nie, Liam! Jezu, czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

\- Cóż, więc daj mi sprostować to co powiedziałem - jęczy Liam. Wciąż gryzie swoje paznokcie. - To nie jest nienajlepszy pomysł. To jest kurewsko beznadziejny pomysł.

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem o co jest to całe zamieszanie - mówi Louis, kręcąc głową. - Wiesz, że ja zazwyczaj też tego nie robię, ale mój przyjaciel mnie poprosił, więc się zgodziłem i teraz ja proszę ciebie, a ty robisz sceny. Harry jest kochany! Dlaczego nie chciałbyś go poznać?

\- Jestem przekonany, że taki jest i chcę go poznać, szczególnie odkąd gadasz o nim przez cały czas - odpowiada Liam. Pociera swoją szyję, nie tworząc kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem. - Nie jestem pewny tej całej randki. Jesteś moim partnerem. On jest twoim najlepszym przyjaciele. Nie widzisz 3 milionów powodów przez które mogłoby to nie wyjść?

\- O to się nie martw, kolego. Zobaczysz, będzie zabawnie - krzyczy Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Po prostu mi zaufaj, mam co do tego dobre przeczucie.

Liam patrzy na niego, jego brwi są złączone. Wzdycha. - Tak. Zobaczysz, wciąż mówisz, że będzie ‘zabawnie’, ale czuję, że to słowa może nie oznaczać tego co masz na myśli. Jeśli przez ‘dobre przeczucie’ masz na myśli biblijną plagę, to wtedy mogę się zgodzić. Jak to będzie wyglądało? Woda wpływająca do krwi? Żaby? Szarańcze? Mów do mnie, Tommo.

\- Och, przestań dramatyzować, Payno - mówi Louis. - Kilka drinków, pogawędek. Może dobry pocałunek. Co mogłoby pójść źle?

* “Emma”, Jane Austen


	5. Rozdział 4

W czwartkowy wieczór, Louis i Harry razem przyjeżdżają do restauracji. To włoskie miejsce znajdujące się w cichej alejce w Shoreditch wybrał Harry.

Brunet trzyma przed nim otwarte drzwi, a Louis wchodzi do środka, rozglądając się. Jest ciepło i mile z przytulną, rozumiejącą atmosferą ‘i dzięki Bogu, nie ma czerwono-białych obrusów na widoku’. Jest mały korytarz z ladą i toaletami, czarno-białe fotografie ukazują widoki włoskich miast, a pomieszczenie ma w sobie trochę więcej niż tuzin stolików. Nie jest zbyt szykownie, ale wciąż jest ładnie. Louis zauważa w rogu kominek, który tańczy w świetle i cieple.

\- Właścicielem jest włoch, który przeprowadził się tutaj parę lat temu, a jedzenie jest spektakularne, zobaczysz. - Harry jest zaraz za nim, szepcząc do jego ucha, jakby właśnie czytał w jego myślach. - Pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba, Lou. - Jego oddech odbija się o skórę Louisa.

Szatyna przechodzi dreszcz. ‘Pewnie jedynie przyzwyczaja się do temperatury. Tak, to to.’

\- Tak - uśmiecha się. - Już to lubię, H.

\- Właściwie to od jakiegoś czasu chciałem cię tu przyprowadzić. Myślałem o tym żebyśmy tu przyszli, wiesz, my. Czekałem na odpowiednią okazję - mówi Harry.

Patrzą sobie w oczy, niebieski do zielonego. Louis może poczuć jak coś trzepocze w jego żołądku. Coś jak… motylki.

Harry otwiera swoją buzię, aby coś powiedzieć. Ale wtedy kelner do nich podchodzi i tak po prostu moment znika.

\- Mogę w czymś panom pomóc?

\- Tak, prosimy - mówi Harry i przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - Mamy rezerwację na cztery osoby.

\- Na jakie nazwisko, proszę pana?

\- Styles. - Usta Harry’ego ułożyły się w uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Ach, tak - mężczyzna skinął głową. - Proszę tędy. Wierzę, że jeden z państwa przyjaciół już przyjechał.

Prowadzi ich do jadalni. Ich stolik znajduje się w lewym rogu i jest praktycznie ukryty za kolumną. Dwa piękne obrazy Piazza di Spagna i Rzymu wiszą na ścianie obok.

Louis może rozpoznać plecy Liama.

Jego przyjaciel siedzi przy stole z telefonem w ręku. Słysząc ich kroki, odwraca się i natychmiast wstaje, aby ich przywitać.

\- Hej, Payno! - Mówi Louis, szybko go przytulając. - To jest mój kolega, Harry - dodaje, wskazując na Harry’ego, który stoi za nim. - A to jest Liam - mówi do Harry’ego.

\- Cześć Harry. - Liam uśmiecha się i oferuje swoją dłoń. - Bardzo miło cię poznać. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że Louis mówi prawie tylko o tobie.

Usta Louisa się otwierają. ‘To nawet nie jest prawdą, co nie? Zabije go później.’

\- Jak się masz? - Harry potrząsa jego dłonią. Jego dołeczki się pojawiają. - Mam nadzieję, że nie mówi zbyt wiele okropnych rzeczy. - Harry marszczy swój nos, a jego policzki delikatnie czerwienieją.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. - Uśmiech Liama jest teraz całkowity. - Same pozytywne rzeczy. Musisz być aniołem albo kimś takim.

Harry śmieje się. - Nie. - Wykrzywia swoją głowę. - Boję się, że Louis mnie przecenia. Nie jest w połowie tak dobry jak myśli, że jestem. Jestem tylko zwyczajnym chłopakiem.

\- Dobrze, w porządku, wasza dwójka - wskakuje Louis, chętny, by zakończyć tę rozmowę. Nie lubi tego w jakim idzie kierunku. Ani trochę.

\- Powinniśmy usiąść? - Mówi, podchodząc do krzesła. Harry podąża za nim siadając obok niego i na przeciwko Liama.

\- Więc Harry. - Liam przeczysza swoje gardło i pociera swoje lewe ucho. - Jesteś prawnikiem, prawda?

\- Tak, zgadza się. - Harry kiwa głową. - Rozwodowym tak dokładnie. A ty oczywiście jesteś…

\- Och, swoją drogą, H - przerywa mu Louis. Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. - Nie miałeś dzisiaj rozprawy? Jak poszło?

\- Pieprzony bałagan. Tak było - jęczy Harry z dłonią na twarzy. - Były mąż naszej klientki jest koszmarem.

Kręci głową, rozszerza oczy i udaje dreszcze. Następnie odwraca się do Louisa i uśmiecha się w połowie. Louis chichocze. ‘Harry jest takim głupkiem! Wygląda jak nieszczęśliwa żaba.’

Harry robi się poważny tak szybko jak kelner przychodzi do ich stolika, aby przynieść im dwie szklanki wody.

\- W każdym razie - mówi Harry, kiedy woda zostaje położona. - Liam, wiem, że pracujesz z Louisem, więc jesteś policjantem. - Uśmiecha się uprzejmie. - Co sprawiło, że nim zostałeś?

Louis jęczy delikatnie. Jego ręka wyciąga się, aby pociągnąć Harry’ego za koszulkę.

\- H, dlaczego o to zapytałeś? - Mówi Louis. - Teraz przez czterdzieści minut będzie urządzał tyradę o tym jak to zawsze marzył o zostaniu policjantem ‘ponieważ ma jakiś okropny kompleks bohatera’.

\- Co? - Dąsa się Liam. - Nie urządzam tyrad. I nie mam… kompleksu bohatera czy coś.

\- Po prostu go zignoruj, Liam - mówi Harry. - Najlepszym sposobem na rozczarowanie Louisa jest nie zwracanie na niego uwagi.

\- Zignorować Louisa? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, kolego? - Liam śmieje się. - Jest jak Dzwoneczek. Potrzebuje uwagi, by żyć.

Harry wzdycha, kiwając głową.

\- Racja - mówi. - Lou to małe gówno. - Odwraca się do Louisa, jego dołeczki są jak kratery. Louis oddaje uśmiech. - Moja siostra zawsze mówi, że jest największym wrzodem na tyłku na całym świecie. - Nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem.

\- Och, zamknij się! - Prycha Louis. - Zostaw mnie samego, twoja siostra i tak kocha mnie bardziej niż ciebie.

\- Wcale nie kłamie - mówi Harry do Liama, kiedy wzdycha dramatycznie.

Harry krzyżuje nogi pod stołem, czubek jego buta delikatnie pociera łydkę i kostkę Louisa. Louis subtelnie przesuwa swoje krzesło, przysuwając się do Harry’ego, lgnąc do jego dotyku.

\- Mówiąc o Gemmie? - Louis wskazuje na Harry’ego. - Jak się ma? Nie widziałem jej od wieków.

\- Przecież spotkałeś się z nią na kilka dni przed świętami, Lou - odpowiada Harry. - Nie minęły nawet trzy tygodnie.

\- Cóż, tęsknię za nią, Harold. - Louis wykrzywia swoje wargi. - I swoją drogą, jest o wiele lepszym towarzystwem od ciebie.

Kelner wraca z menu i ich napojami: dwa piwa dla Louisa i Liam oraz gin z tonikiem dla Harry’ego. Kładzie je na stole, a następnie po cichu się wycofuje.

\- Spróbuję coś z nią zaaranżować w następnym tygodniu - mówi Harry. - Więc możesz przestać jęczeć. - Bierze łyka ze swojej szklanki i oblizuję ją po tym. Wzrok Louisa ostrożnie podąża za tym ruchem.

Liam podnosi się na swoim krześle i kaszle. - Czy twój przyjaciel nas wystawił, Harry? - Pyta. Śmieje się, ale zażenowanie wciąż jest widoczne pod jego maską zabawy.

Louis mruga, a Harry odwraca się, by spojrzeć na puste siedzenie.

\- Masz rację, spóźnia się - marszczy brwi. - Nie zauważyłem tego ile czasu minęło. Mogę was na chwilę przeprosić? Zadzwonię do Zayna - mówi i wstaje, kierując się na zewnątrz restauracji.

Kiedy Harry znika za drzwiami, Louis odwraca się do Liama. Liam już na niego patrzy.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Więc - mówi. - Co myślisz o Harrym?

Liam przygryza swoją dolną wargę. Jego palce bawią się nalepką od jego piwa. - Wydaje się być miłym kolesiem, Lou, jest też zabawny.

\- Oczywiście, że jest miły, mądralo. - Mówi Louis. - Mówiłem ci, że jest. Nie wierzyłeś mi?

\- I bardzo przystojny - mówi niepewnie Liam.

Brwi Louisa stają. - Hej, czy ty go obczajałeś, Payno?

\- Co? - Oczy Liama się rozszerzają. - Oczywiście, że nie, Lou! Mam na myśli… to ty ustawiłeś randkę. Nie tak miało być? Jest gorący, w porządku? Legalny, gorący facet.

Louis przewraca oczami i delikatnie kręci głową. Liam zaciska swoje wargi w zastanowieniu.

\- Ale wiesz co - dodaje, zniżając swój głos. - Wciąż myślę, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Louis bierze łyk swojego piwa i obserwuje Liama zza swojej butelki. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodzi o to, że… - Liam wzrusza ramionami i unika jego wzroku. - Nie sądzisz, że to dziwne? Ty i on macie tą…

Właśnie wtedy Harry wraca z Zaynem przy swoim boku. Rozmawiają. Louis może zobaczyć jak Harry śmieje się z czegoś co powiedział Zayn, a dłoń Zayna znajduje się na ramieniu Harry’ego.

‘I kurwa, Zayn może tu być jako randka Louisa, ale nic nie może na to poradzić, że czuje jak supeł zawiązuje się w jego żołądku na ten widok.’

Kiedy ich dwójka podchodzi do ich stolika, Louis zauważa głowy odwracające się za nimi. Musi przyznać, że Harry i Zayn są niezłym widokiem. Wyglądają jak dwójka modeli prosto z okładki modowego magazynu.

\- Louis, znasz już Zayna - mówi Harry, kiedy doszli do stolika.

Louis wstaje, aby się z nim przywitać i zmusza się do uśmiechu. Zayn uśmiecha się do niego, poprawiając swoją wolną dłonią perfekcyjnie wystylizowane włosy. - Jak się masz, kolego?

\- A to - kontynuuje Harry, wskazując na Liama. - To jest partner Louisa w pracy, Liam.

‘Och, chłopie. Twarz Liama jest po prostu bezcenna.’ Jego buzia się otwiera a policzki stają się czerwone. Mruga, patrząc na Zayn, a następnie podskakuje.

\- Hej!

Zayn przygląda się jemu od stóp do głów. Kącik jego brwi się unosi, a jego górna warga nieco się zaciska.

\- Cóż, cóż, cóż - mówi. - Liam, prawda? Miło mi cię poznać. - Jego głos burczy, jest niski i seksowny i patrzy na Liama jak pantera na swoją zdobycz.

Liam przełyka. Jego policzki stają się całkowicie czerwone. - - Ja… - jąka się. - Mi też.

\- Też jesteś gliną? - Zayn unosi brew, siadając obok niego. - Z pewnością postawiłbym się w niebezpieczeństwie, aby zobaczyć cię w uniformie.

Liam rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. - Ja… umm… - mruczy. - Chodzi o to, że to nie byłoby mądre. Nie pochwaliłbym tego.

Zayn uśmiecha się. - Dobry na zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Przepysznie.

Harry odrzuca swoją głowę do tyłu i śmieje się. Wskazuje na Zayna i macha na niego swoim wskazującym palcem. - Zachowuj się, Z - ostrzega, ale jego oczy się świecą.

Kelner kolejny raz do nich podchodzi, pytając czy są gotowi na złożenie zamówienia i kończą zaczynając od przekąsek: talerz bruschette z różnymi sosami, świeże pomidory i rozmaryn, fasolki, marynowane sardele, grillowane bakłażany i cztery talerze wędlin i serów razem z smażonymi specjalnościami. Harry zajmuje się winemi, pytając o butelkę ‘Taurasi barricato’ z 2008 roku.

Po chwili kelner wraca z ich jedzeniem. Louis najpierw próbuje bruschetty z sardelami, bierze gryz i lekko jęczy.

\- Miałeś rację, H - mówi, jego buzia wciąż jest pełna. - To jest wspaniałe.

\- Wiedziałem, że to polubisz. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Próbowałeś już ‘ricotta salata’?

Bierze kawałek sera na swój własny widelec i podstawia go Louisowi, który przełyka.

\- Mmm - jego oczy się zamykają i ponownie jęczy. - Wspaniałe, Harry, absolutnie wspaniałe

Louis może poczuć wzrok Harry’ego na sobie. Liże swoje wargi.

Zayn wytyka swój język, uśmiechając się. - Co to jest? - Pyta. - Gracie tą scenę z filmu z Meg Ryan? Kiedy Harry poznał Louisa? - Odwraca się, by mrugnąć do Liama. - Też powinienem cię zacząć karmić, słońce?

Liam od razu się rumieni. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, biorąc długi łyk swojego wina, a następnie zmienia temat, zbyt zażenowany na inteligentną odpowiedź.

\- Więc, Zayn - zaczyna. - Jesteś prawnikiem jak Harry?

Zayn szczerze odwraca swoją głowę do tyłu i wybucha śmiechem, ukazując swoje perłowo-białe zęby.

\- Boże, nie - mówi. Wyciera łzy z kącików swoich oczu i wciąż się uśmiecha. - Boję się, że jestem tylko artystą. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Pracuję również w galerii w Camden, ponieważ niestety malowanie nie zapłaci rachunków.

Oczy Liama robią się komicznie szerokie. - O mój Boże, jesteś poważny? Artysta?

Przyciąga swoją lewą dłoń do serca i otwiera usta w podziwie. - To takie… Boże, takie fascynujące. Przez całe swoje życie nigdy nie sądziłem, że spotkał artystę.

\- Boję się, że nie jestem nikim wielkim - mówi Zayn, nagle wyglądając na zakłopotanego. - Nie jestem Michelangelo.

\- Nonsens - przerywa mu Harry. - Zayn jest po prostu skromny. Jest niesamowicie utalentowany, Liam, powinieneś zobaczyć jego obrazy, są takie głębokie. Właściwie mam jeden z nich w swoim salonie i inny w sypialni.

\- Najprawdopodobniej Harry jest moim największym wsparciem - mówi Zayn, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego. - Właściwie to tak się spotkaliśmy. Przyszedł na moją pierwszą wystawę i zaoferował kupienie jednej z moich prac. Był moim pierwszym, prawdziwym klientem. Po tym staliśmy się przyjaciółmi.

\- To było jakieś… pięć lat temu? Coś takiego? - Harry kładzie swój palec wskazujący na dolną wargę, bawiąc się nią.

\- Tak, jakieś cztery albo pięć lat temu - potwierdza Zayn. - Pamiętam jak myślałem ‘Boże, co ten hipsterski dzieciak ode mnie chce? Czy skrytykuje moją pracę, ponieważ nie jest wystarczająco indie?’ - dodaje, śmiejąc się. - Miałeś wtedy długie loki i bandanę.

\- Hej - dąsa się Harry, rzucając kawałkiem chleba w Zayna. - Swoją drogą wciąż noszę bandany. Są fajne.

\- A twoje włosy były wspaniałe - dodaje Louis. Krzyżuje swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej i marszczy brwi. - Właściwie od lat mówię mu, aby ponownie je zapuścił.

\- Sądzę, że w końcu to zrobię - mówi Harry, sącząc swoje wino. - Już są dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Moje włosy i tak już nie mają znaczenia.

\- Nie - odpowiada natychmiast Louis. - Wyglądasz dobrze, H.

\- Aww, kochanie - Harry patrzy na Louisa z ciekawością. Louis nie spotyka jego wzroku, ale szybko spogląda w dół. - Dzięki, Lou. - Harry klepie dłoń Louisa swoją własną.

Louis czuje na sobie wzrok Liama i może poczuć jak się rumieni. ‘Cokolwiek. On i Harry zawsze tacy byli i nie ma nic złego w okazywaniu uczuć.’

\- Więc masz swoje własne pokazy sztuki, Zayn? - Pyta Liam, zwracając uwagę ponownie na Zayna.

\- Tak. - Zayn kiwa głową. - Mam na myśli, to bardziej grupa wystaw, ale to coś, wiesz? Pokazywanie moich prac wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Rozumiem. Musisz być taki dumny. - Oczy Liama świecą, mały uśmiech widnieje na jego ustach. - Mam na myśli - doodaje, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. - Będąc szczerym nie jestem ekspertem od sztuki. Chociaż kocham komiksy, jeśli to się liczy.

\- Cóż - mówi Louis. -W komiksach też nie jest ekspertem, woli Iron Mana od Kapitana Ameryki co jest obraźliwe.

\- Co? - Zayn i Harry krzyczą w tym samym czasie.

\- Jak ktoś może wybrać Iron Mana nad Kapitanem? - Mówi Harry.

\- Prawda została powiedziana, sam jestem wielkim fanem Iron Mana - mówi Zayn.

Na twarzy Liama pojawia się wielki uśmiech, tak jakby był dzieckiem otwierający prezent w Boże Narodzenie.

\- Co do kurwy? - Szepcze Harry do Louisa, kręcąc przy tym niedorzecznie głową.

\- Wiem. - Louis przewraca oczami. - Niegrzeczne.

Odwracają się, by spojrzeć na Zayna i Liama obecnie bardzo zaabsorbowanych rozmową, szepczą i chichoczą. Teraz obydwoje są twarzą do siebie, jedzenie dawno temu zostało zapomniane.

\- Lou - mówi Harry, zniżając swój głos. Przybliża się do Louisa, dźgając go. - Powinniśmy zostawić ich samych?

Louis bierze ostatni kawałek salame napoletano do swoich ust, żuje je i odwraca się do Harry’ego, mrugając. - Chcesz iść?

\- Chodzi o to. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Widać, że Liam bardziej lubi Zayna, a Zayn wydaje się być zainteresowany. Powinniśmy po prostu wyjść, aby mogli się cieszyć resztą randki.

Louis wpatruje się w pozostałą dwójkę i wzdycha. - Masz rację - kiwa głową i kładzie swoją chusteczkę na stół, wstając.

Harry również wstaje. - Hej, panowie? Wychodzimy - ogłasza.

\- Co? - Liam marszczy brwi, patrząc na Louisa, delikatnie spanikowany, ale Louis posyła mu kciuk w górę.

\- Polecam pasta alla norma albo carbonara. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Oraz ciasto caprese na deser.

Harry kładzie kilka banknotów na stole, by zapłacić za siebie i za Louisa, a następnie kładzie dłoń na tyle pleców szatyna i prowadzi ich do korytarza, by wziąć ich płaszcze. Louis może poczuć na sobie wzrok Liama, kiedy idą. ‘No co? Harry jest czułą osobą. Każdego intymnie dotyka. Żadna, wielka sprawa. To nic nie znaczy.’

Ale Louis nie musi się martwić o Liama: jak widać, Liam i Zayn są całkowicie sobą zaabsorbowani, kiedy zaczynają delikatnie, niewyraźnie szepcząc za nim.

~*~

Kiedy są z powrotem na zimnym londyńskim wietrze, Louis żuje swoją dolną wargę. Jego dłonie są w kieszeniach płaszcza, a jego brwi są zmarszczone.

\- Przepraszam, H - mamrocze Louis, patrząc w ziemię.

\- Przepraszasz? - Mówi Harry. - Za co?

\- Wiesz - głos Louisa jest cienki i niski. - Za to jak to poszło.

Harry odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie musisz przepraszać, Lou - mówi, kładąc swoją rękę na jego ramionach i przyciągając go. - Cieszę się z ich powodu. Zrobiłeś dobrą rzecz.

Louis patrzy na niego zza swoich rzęs. - W takim razie nie jesteś zawiedziony tym, że okazało się to być niepowodzeniem?

\- Niepowodzenie? Dlaczego tak mówisz? - Pyta Harry. - Póki co miałem miły wieczór: wyszedłem z tobą, miałem szansę zobaczyć Zayna, poznałem nowego kolegę. Moim zdaniem było naprawdę dobrze

\- Więc nie jesteś smutny? - Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się.

\- Szczerze mówiąc jedyny powód przez który jestem smutny to to, że mogliśmy zjeść więcej - mówi Harry. Patrzą na siebie i zaczynają się śmiać.

\- Umieram - mówi Louis. Uśmiech majaczy się na jego wargach. - Te przekąski były grzeszne, mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić jaka byłaby reszta.

\- Przyprowadzę cię tu następnym razem, obiecuję. - Dłoń Harry’ego zaczyna się bawić włosami Louisa na jego karku. - I zamówimy całe menu.

\- Trzymam za słowo, Harold. - Louis uśmiecha się, naturalnie pochylając się do jego dotyku. - Całe menu.

\- Więc… - Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło. - Chcesz może iść się napić?

\- Tak, pewnie. - Louis od razu kiwa głową. - Gdzie chcesz iść?

Harry uśmiecha się do niego. - Niedaleko jest fajny bar, to jest…

\- Hej, czekaj! - Krzyczy Louis, nagle zatrzymując się na środku ulicy. Wskazuje coś na prawo. - Powinniśmy pójść tam - mówi, a jego oczy świecą.

Harry podąża za jego palcem i uśmiecha się, czytając nazwę miejsca.

\- Bar karaoke - uśmiecha się, pokazując dołeczki. - Perfekcyjnie.

Tak szybko jak wchodzą, mogą poczuć gęsty pot wielu ciał upakowanych w małym miejscu. W jednej stronie sali znajduje się kilka stolików, ale większość ludzi tańczy na małej scenie, gdzie długowłosa dziewczyna śpiewa coś Guns’n’Roses. Nie jest zbyt dobra i za dużo krzyczy, ale ludzie wydają się cieszyć, najprawdopodobniej są zbyt pijani, by się tym przejmować.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? - Pyta Louis, stając na palcach, by przybliżyć się do ucha Harry’ego.

Harry łapie wskazówkę i od razu się obniża, uginając kolana. Pochyla się w przestrzeń Louisa i kładzie dłoń na tyle jego pleców. - Co? - Krzyczy.

\- Czy chcesz najpierw się czegoś napić? - Powtarza Louis.

\- Pewnie. - Harry kiwa głową. - Idź do baru coś zamówić. Ja wpiszę nasze imiona na liście występujących.

Louis robi tak jak mu powiedziano i kieruje się do baru, robiąc sobie miejsce wśród tłumu beztwarzowych sylwetek tańczących do muzyki.

Kilka minut później dochodzi do niego uśmiechający się Harry.

\- Kurwa, w końcu - mówi Louis. - Już się bałem, że się zgubiłeś.

\- Nie. - Harry zabiera swoje włosy z twarzy. - Po prostu jest tutaj dużo ludzi.

\- Widzę. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Teraz, pij! - Dodaje wskazując na kilka shotów leżących na ladzie.

Harry unosi brew. - Cztery shoty dla każdego, Louis? Poważnie?

\- Co, boisz się, że ich nie zniesiesz, Curly? - Żartuje Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się, biorąc pierwszy kieliszek w dłoń. - Zawsze cię pobije w piciu, Lou. Masz słabą głowę.

\- Zobaczymy - odpowiada Louis, kiedy klepie go w pierś. - Zdrówko!

Patrzą sobie w oczy podczas toastu, pozwalając aby ich kieliszki się stuknęły, a potem zaczynają pić shoty jeden po drugim.

Dziewczyna na scenie zostaje zastąpiona przez dwójkę mężczyzn w średnim wieku, którzy zaczynają śpiewać cover ‘Walk The Moon’.

“Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said ‘you’re holding back,’ he said ‘shut up and dance with me.’ This man is my destiny, oh, shut up and dance with me.” *

Harry pochyla się, uśmiechając. - Chcesz zatańczyć?

Louis kiwa głową i chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, prowadząc go na przód sceny.

“We were victim of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helping to the bass and the fading light, oh, we were bound to be together, bound to be together.” *

Zaczynają tańczyć, skaczą wokół, podążając za rytmem tłumu. Harry wciąż trzyma dłoń Louisa i kilka razy go obraca. Następnie przysuwa go do siebie. Louisowi kręci się w głowie zarówno od alkoholu jak i od ich tańca. Uśmiecha się, czuje się szczęśliwy, jasny i beztroski. Harry uśmiecha się jak szalony, jego pogłębiają się z każdą sekundą. Śpiewa razem z piosenką, w tempie kiwając głową.

“He took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the floor and he said ‘oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me’. I said ‘you’re holding back’, he said ‘shut up and dance with me.” *

I to właśnie robi Louis, krzyczy i tańczy, cieszy się momentem, nie martwiąc się niczym.

Po kilku innych piosenkach, Harry ponownie łapie go za dłoń, ciągnąc go na schody położone po jednej stronie sceny.

\- No dalej - mówi. - Nasza kolej. - Louis mruga. Ktoś musiał wywołać ich imiona, ale był zbyt zagłębiony w muzyce, tańcu, w Harrym, by to zauważyć.

Louis podąża za nim na scenę, gdzie ustawione są dwa mikrofony. Harry kieruje go na środek platformy, ich dłonie wciąż są złączone.

Louis odwraca się, by spojrzeć na tłum, światła są zbyt jasne, aby rozpoznać kontury.

\- Witajcie! - Chichocze i zostaje przywitany przez krzyki i zachęty.

\- Więc - kontynuuje Louis, przeczyszczając swoje gardło. - Co dokładnie śpiewany, Curly?

Może usłyszeć jak ludzie się śmieją, ale on jest zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na Harry’ego.

Louis uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy podchodzi do niego.

‘Now I’ve had the time of my life, no, I’ve never felt this way before, yes, I swear, it’s the truth and I owe it all to you. ‘Cause I’ve had the time of my life and I owe it all to you.” **

Harry zaczyna poruszać swoimi biodrami do rytmu, ruszając swoimi brwiami w niby uwodzicielski sposób. Louis śmieje się, przywiązany i kładzie dłoń na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, nagiej dzięki jego rozpiętej koszuli i zaczyna kręcić się razem z nim.

“Now with passion in our eyes, there’s no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other’s hand ‘cause we seem to understand the urgency.” **

Louis zatrzymuje się na twarzy Harry’ego, jego dłonie wciąż spoczywają na jego klatce piersiowej. Wciąż śpiewają w ten sposób, wpatrując się sobie w oczy, niepomni ludzi tańczących obok nich.

“Just remember you’re the one thing I can’t get enough of, so I’ll tell you something: this could be love because I’ve had the time of my life. **

With my body and soul, I want you more than you’ll ever know, so we’ll just let it go don’t be afraid to lose control.

‘Cause I had the time of my life and I’ve searched through every open door till I found the truth, and I owe it all to you.” **

\- To było wspaniałe! - Krzyczy Louis. - Chociaż powinniśmy jeszcze zrobić tą scenę tańca - dodaje, pociągając Harry’ego za koszulkę. Na jego wargach widnieje wielki uśmiech. - Zrobiłbyś to, Haz? Złapałbyś mnie gdybym skoczył?

Oczy Harry’ego świecą tak jasno jak gwiazdy na niebie, kiedy odpowiada. - Zawsze - mówi poważnie.

Louis uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że jego twarz zaczyna boleć, a Harry oddaje ten uśmiech.

\- Podobała ci się piosenka, którą wybrałem?

\- Kocham ją. - Louis kiwa głową. - Wiem, że to zabrzmi trochę lamersko, ale naprawdę miałem czas swojego życia, H.

Harry szczerzy się do niego, a Louis nie może nic ze sobą zrobić. Staje na palcach i pochyla się, by złożyć buziaka na policzku Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś słodki - mówi. - Pójdę nam po coś do picia.

Mruga do Harry’ego, a następnie kieruje się do baru, wielki uśmiech Harry’ego zostanie tam na zawsze.

Niestety, wydaje się, że duża liczba ludzi miała ten sam pomysł, więc kiedy dochodzi do baru, Louis musi stanąć w kolejce.

Wyjmuje telefon ze swojej kieszeni, patrząc na ekran. Ma tam kilka powiadomień i parę wiadomości (jedna od Liama, zauważa Louis. ‘Proszę Tommo, nie bądź zły! Przepraszam!’), ale Louis nie otwiera żadnej z nich. Jego wzrok jest zamazany i kręci mu się w głowie, wydaje się nie być w stanie, by skupić się na czymkolwiek, a jasne koloru wyświetlacza sprawiają, że musi zmrużyć oczy.

Kiedy odkłada swój telefon, minęło pięć minut, a może dziesięć, nie wie, nie liczył. Czas wydaje się być teraz zabawną rzeczą. Misz-masz czaso-splątanych chwil, a przed nim wciąż są jakieś trzy, cztery osoby. Louis przewraca oczami, a potem rozgląda się, szukając Harry’ego. Kiedy go zauważa, automatycznie się uśmiech, ale jego wyraz twarzy opada tak szybko jak widzi całą scenę.

Harry nie jest daleko od baru i nie jest sam. Właściwie obok niego jest bardzo atrakcyjny mężczyzna, prosto wyciągnięty z okładki magazynu mężczyzna. Jest trochę wyższy od Louisa, opalony, ma jasnobrązowe włosy ułożone w quiffa, jego oczy wyglądają na niebieskie, ale Louis nie może być tego pewien, ponieważ parkiet jest za ciemny, ale jego zęby są tak białe, że wydają się rozświetlać całe miejsce. Ma na sobie czarną., przylegającą do skóry koszulkę, najprawdopodobniej o rozmiar za małą, która ukazuje jego mięśnie i abs.

Dwójka mężczyzn uśmiecha się do siebie, a Louis ogląda jak mężczyzna pochyla się i szepcze coś do ucha Harry’ego. Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu, uśmiechając się tak, że widać jego dołeczki.

Louis zaciska swoje dłonie w pięści, jego paznokcie wbijają mu się w skórę. Jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić, jego policzki robią się gorące, a w jego żołądku zawiązuje się supeł.

Jego pierwszym instynktem jest pobiegnięcie do nich, przerwanie w tym cokolwiek się tam dzieje, ale wie, że nie może. Wie, że nie powinien. Jeśli Harry chce tego, nie ma powodu, by on to przerywał. To nie tak, że Louis mógłby coś z tym zrobić. To nie jego rola. Nie.

Wydycha powietrze przez nos i zamyka oczy. Kiedy ponownie je otwiera zmusza się do patrzenia prosto, bez odwracania się, by sprawdzić co z Harrym. To nie trwa długo. Po kilku sekundach, odwraca się. Musi ponownie spojrzeć.

Dwójka mężczyzn przybliżyła się do siebie i teraz tamten facet dotyka bicepsu Harry’ego, jego palce są owinięte wokół niego. ‘Louis dobrze wie co on chce zrobić tymi cholernymi palcami.’ Louis ma swoją dłoń na talii faceta, pociera delikatnie odsłoniętą skórę. Louis będzie chory.

\- Co dla ciebie, śliczny?

Jego głowa ponownie się odwraca, kobiera za ladą patrzy na niego z uniesioną brwią, leniwie żując swoją gumę.

\- Proszę dwa giny z tonikiem - mamrocze. - Niegrzeczna.

Obcy i Harry tańczą, dłonie Harry’ego poruszają się po biodrach mężczyzny, śpiewając o jakieś miłości w Starbucksie i szalonych byłych dziewczynach razem z dziewczyną występującą na scenie. Louis rozpoznaje w tym dźwięk Taylor Swift. Przełyka. ‘On kurewsko nienawidzi Taylor Swift.’

\- Proszę bardzo - mówi barmanka, przywołując go do rzeczywistości. Louis mamrocze dziękuje, zostawia jakieś banknoty i zabiera dwie szklanki.

Idzie do Harry’ego, wślizgując się pomiedzy dwójkę mężczyzn i zmuszając ich do rozdzielenia.

\- Przyniosłem ci twój ulubiony, kochanie - mówi, dając jednego drinka Harry’emu.

\- Na zdrowie. - Harry uśmiecha się i bierze łyk, wybałuszając policzki.

Mężczyzna przeczyszcza swoje gardło za Louisem. Louis odwraca się, patrząc na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Hej, rozmawiałem z nim - mówi facet.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis kładzie swoją wolną dłoń na biodrze. - Bardzo miło, że dotrzymywałeś mu towarzystwa, kiedy mnie nie było. - Louis fałszywie się uśmiecha. - Teraz możesz iść.

Odwraca się do Harry’ego, który obserwował tą wymianę z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Chcesz zapalić, H? - Pyta Louis, pijąc swojego drinka.

Mężczyzna klepie jego ramię.

\- Może powinieneś… - zaczyna, ale Louis mu przerywa.

\- Spójrz, gościu - mówi. - Nie żeby coś, ale dlaczego po prostu się nie odpierdolisz? Jest zajęty. Idź stąd.

Mężczyzna wydaje się być niepewny. Zerka na Harry’ego, który cicho stoi za Louisem. Harry obserwuje scenę z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy, cień uśmiechu pojawia się na jego wargach. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna czeka na jego odpowiedź, wzrusza przepraszająco swoimi ramionami.

\- Cokolwiek - mamrocze mężczyzna. Jego oczy są zimne, kiedy wychodzi.

Louis patrzy jak ten odchodzi, jego serce bije w jego piersi jakby miało eksplodować. ‘Cholera. Co Louis zrobił? Powiedział temu gościowi, że Harry jest zajęty. Dlaczego musiał to powiedzieć? Harry nie jest zajęty. To najdalsza rzecz jaką chciał powiedzieć. Właściwie jego planem było znalezienie mu kogoś. To nie powinno się stać.’

\- Więc - kaszle, patrząc ponownie na Harry’ego. ‘Może tego nie słyszał. Może po prostu to zostawi.’ - Chcesz zapalić Haz? - Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się z nadzieją.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jestem zajęty - drażni się Harry z uśmiechem na ustach. Cholera. - Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem, wciąż byłem singlem.

Louis spuszcza wzrok. - Ja - jąka się. - Mam na myśli… umm… ja po prostu… Harry, on wyglądał jak idioto. Nie chciałem, by się kręcił wokół ciebie - przyznaje.

\- Nie chciałeś? - Harry unosi brew. - Dlaczego?

\- Przepraszam - wzdycha Louis. - Nie powinienem tego mówić. Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem. To był błąd. Byłem kutasem. Jeśli chcesz iść go poszukać to w porządku.

Harry otwiera swoje usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy ktoś woła jego imię.

\- Harry Styles jest proszony na scenę. Harry Styles.

Louis marszczy brwi. Czy Harry wystąpi sam?

Harry jedynie patrzy na niego przez kilka sekund. - Jest w porządku, nie przepraszaj, Lou. - Harry pochyla się. Jego wargi dotykają ucha Louisa, łaskocząc go. - Broniłeś mojego honoru. W sumie myślę, że to gorące - mówi, ledwie szepcząc. Jego oddech jest ciepły na skórze Louisa. To tak, jakby Harry robił to celowo, więc Louis czuje na sobie Harry’ego bez posiadania z nim aktualnego kontaktu. Serce Louisa bije wściekle w jego klatce piersiowej, gotowe w każdej chwili do ucieczki. Ma gęsią skórkę od bliskości Harry’ego. Harry wciąż ma na ustach uśmiech jak kot z Cheshire, kiedy odwraca się i idzie na scenę.

Louis zamiera w miejscu i podąża za nim swoim wzrokiem. Cholera. Harry odwraca swoją głowę, najprawdopodobniej wciąż czując wzrok Louisa na swoich plecach i mruga. Pieprzony, mruga do niego. Louisowi robi się gorąco i próbuje przełknąć, na próżno. Harry po prostu się uśmiecha, wyglądając na niesamowicie zadowolonego.

Wspina się na platformę, bierze mikrofon, sprawdza czy działa i dostosowywuje go do swojego wzrostu.

Pierwsze nuty piosenki natychmiast uderzają w Louisa, dźwięki gitary przechodzą przez jego żyły. ‘Och, cholera to się robi coraz gorsze z każdą sekundą.’

Harry stoi na środku sceny, jego oczy są zamknięte, a głowę ma pochyloną na bok. Zaczyna śpiewać, jego głos jest głębszy i bardziej szorstki niż zazwyczaj, ale wciąż gładki jak jedwab.

‘Have you got colour in your cheeks? Do you ever get that feel that sticks around like summat in your teeth?’ ***

Louis bezwiednie przybliża się do sceny, płynie jak rybak do syreny, ale bez liny, która by go przyskrzymiła.

Harry otwiera swoje oczy, lustrując tłum, zatrzymując się tylko wtedy, gdy znajduje Louisa. Ich oczy utkwiły.

‘I’ve dreamt about you nearly every night this week. How many secrets can you keep? ‘Cause there’s this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow…’ ***

Głos Harry’ego zamienia się w falset podczas pierwszej linijki refrenu, następnie się obniża, kiedy śpiewa dalej. Wkłada dłonie w swoje włosy, podwija je i odrzuca głowę do tyłu.

Stojak od mikrofonu ma pomiędzy swoimi rozwartymi nogami i kiedy muzyka przyspiesza, wpycha go między nie.

Louisowi jest sucho w ustach. Harry udaje Elvisa. Harry autentycznie stoi na scenie przed co najmniej pięćdziesięcioma osobami i symuluje stosunek płciowy z stojakiem do mikrofonu. I w ogóle nie wygląda na zażenowanego. Właściwie, wygląda jakby się cieszył. Ogromnie.

Louis czuje jak jego kutas pęcznieje w jego własnych spodniach, pociągany przez niewidzialną linię do Harry’ego. Kurwa. To nie powinno się dziać. Nie powinien być nakręcony przez swojego własnego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Louis próbuje to zignorować, niekomfortowo unosząc się pod wzrokiem Harry’ego.

“Maybe I’m too busy being yours to fall for somebody new, now I’ve thought it through, crawlin’ back to you…” ***

I nie, nie, dziękuję, Louis nie musi sobie wyobrażać żadnego pełzającego Harry’ego. Zamyka na chwilę swoje oczy, próbuje ogarnąć swój oddech, ale nie może tak zostać. ‘Musi zobaczyć. Musi oglądać.’

Harry szarpie za mikrofon, wyciąga go ze stojaka, a następnie podchodzi do końca sceny, kołysząc swoimi biodrami.

‘I’m sorry to interrupt, it’s just I’m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you, I don’t know if you feel the same as I do. We could be together, if you wanted to…’ ***

Tłum wydaje się być całkowicie zakochany w tym wspaniałym mężczyźnie, każdy krzyczy i tańczy do rytmu. Harry jest prawdziwą gwiazdą rocka. Jest Flecistą z Hameln. Każda osoba jest nim zachwycona, gotowa pójść tam gdziekolwiek ich zaprowadzi. ‘Jest na zupełnie nowym poziomie uroku.’

‘Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways? Sad to see you go, was sorta hoping that you stayed. Baby, we both know that the nights were mainly made for sayin’ things that you can’t say tomorrow day.’ ***

Ponownie zaczyna się refren, Harry zaczyna dotykać swojego ciała, swoją wolną dłonią przejeżdża po swojej klatce piersiowej, która jest goła dzięki jego rozpiętej koszuli. A potem jego ręka zjeżdża niżej, niżej i niżej, sięgając jego pachwin, kiedy jego biodra ruszają się w rytm muzyki.

Usta Louisa się otwierają, jego oczy ciemnieją. Nic nie może poradzić i kiedy ogląda jak Harry droczy się z samym sobą na scenie, pozwala swojej własnej dłoni zacisnąć się na swoim kroczu. Chce jedynie się poprawić, ale tarcie jest tak dobre i jest teraz bardziej niż w połowie twardy. Zjeżdża wnętrzem swojej dłoni niżej, oddycha płytko przez przyjemność. Jest coś niedorzecznie pięknego w tym, że jest twardy w miejscu publicznym w odpowiedzi na głos Harry’ego, jakby ich dwójka została wyprowadzona z tłumu do wirtualnego i prywatnego pokoju. Louis jęczy na głos, wdzięczny za wszystkich otaczających go ludzi, którzy ukryją to co robi. Jego oczy się rozszerzają. Cieszy się, że jest ciemno. Najprawdopodobniej wygląda na zniszczonego.

“Maybe I’m too busy being yours. Even thought of calling, darling?” ***

Harry liże swoje wargi, kiedy wpatruje się w Louisa, jego twarz jest poważna, a oczy się świecą. Jeszcze raz wyrzuca biodra do przodu, nim opada na kolana.

‘Do you want me crawling back to you?’ ***

Dosłownie zaczyna się czołgać, kiedy śpiewa ostatnią linijkę piosenki, wyginając swoje plecy. Louis nie może wytrzymać ani chwili dłużej.

Kiedy ostatnia nuta rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu, wymyka się, biegnie prosto do łazienki i zamyka się w kabinie.

Jego jeansy są tak ciasne przy jego penisie, że ma problem z odpięciem zamka, jęczy z ulgą tak szybko jak udaje mu się je opuścić. Zsuwa swoje bokserki wzdłuż nóg, w końcu owija swoją dłoń wokół penisa i ściska go. Jęk opuszcza jego gardło, kiedy zaczyna poruszać swoją dłonią. Jego oczy są zamknięte i mocno zagryza swoje wargi, próbując nie wydawać większej ilości dźwięków. Smakuje krwi.

Pociera kciukiem główkę swojego kutasa, aby zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że już jest śliski. Louis rozsmarowuje swój własny preejakulat na całej długości, jakby był lubrykantem i coraz szybciej pracuje swoją dłonią. Tarcie wydaje się być spełniające, stymulacja przynosi mu ulgę.

Może poczuć jak jego kolana słabną, jego wolna dłoń opiera się o ścianę, aby mógł się przytrzymać. Kładzie swoją twarz na ramieniu i przygryza swoje własne ramię.

Pod swoimi powiekami, może dostrzec kalejdoskop obrazów Harry’ego. Harry pokryty kropelkami wody po wyjściu spod prysznica, jedynie z ręcznikiem wokół swoich bioder. Harry na plaży w małych, żółtych kąpielówkach. Harry wypychający swoje biodra na scenie, patrząc na Louisa. Harry dotykający siebie i patrzący na Louisa.

Louis jest w opłakanym stanie.

Zaraz dojdzie.

Jego oddech się urywa, kiedy szarpie, jego uchwyt jest zbyt ciasny i zbyt suchy, więc to trochę pali, ale wciąż jest dobre. Tak kurewsko dobre. Jęczy pomiędzy zębami, kiedy ciągle wytwarza przyjemność, aby sprawić, by się zatopił. A Louis chce się zatopić, tak bardzo tego chce ‘ponieważ to by było takie słodkie w cholernym morzu.’

Myśli o tym pocałunku z Harrym, tym sprzed wielu, wielu lat. Nigdy nie pozwalał swoim myślom wędrować tak daleko, ale teraz jest zbyt słaby, by trzymać się w ryzach. Myśli o tym jak to jest całować Harry’ego i myśli o tym jak to by było, gdyby całował go teraz, po 10 latach. Jakby to było gdyby zrujnował Harry’ego, jakby widział jak dochodzi niedotknięty, aby go pokonać i mu ulec.

Pcha w swoją raz, dwa razy, a następnie dochodzi na całą swoją pięść, co wydaje się być latami. Dochodzi z imieniem Harry’ego na ustach.

Zostaje tak przez kilka sekund, oddycha mocno, jego dłoń wciąż jest owinięta wokół jego wrażliwego, już teraz miękkiego kutasa. Bierze parę chusteczek i czyści się, zakłada ponownie swoje bokserki, zapina swoje jeansy, a potem w końcu otwiera drzwi.

W lustrze spotyka swój własny wzrok. Jego policzki są zarumienione, oczy jasne, a wargi wilgotne. Wygląda na całkowicie wypieprzonego. Wygląda jak potwór.

Powstrzymuje się od zwymiotowania i myje swoje ręce pod bieżącą wodą. Pociera je, aż są pomarszczone i czerwone, ale nie może przestać. Wciąż wydają się być brudne. Wciąż wydają się być pokryte spermą. Spermą sprowokowaną przez Harry’ego.

Jęczy, a wtedy drzwi się otwierają. Harry wchodzi do łazienki.

\- Lou! - Krzyczy, ulga jest wypisana na jego twarzy. - Jesteś tutaj, dzięki Bogu. Nie mogłem cię znaleźć, martwiłem się.

Louis patrzy na niego i przygryza swoją wargę, obawiając się, że zacznie płakać, jeśli odważy się coś powiedzieć.

Harry zauważa wyraz twarzy Louisa i pod wpływem impulsu podchodzi do jego boku, marszcząc brwi.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - Pyta i łapie jego policzki. - Czujesz się chory?

Louis chciałby być silniejszy, ale pochyla się jedynie do dotyku Harry’ego i zamyka oczy. Kiwa głową.

\- Nie martw się. Zaopiekuję się tobą - mówi Harry i zaczyna grzebać w swoim telefonie. - Zadzwonię po taksówkę. Zawieziemy cię do domu.

Bierze jego dłoń i prowadzi na zewnątrz baru, zatrzymując się jedynie po to, by zabrać ich płaszcze.

\- Taksówka jest w drodze - mówi Harry. - Swoją drogą, Lou, nie powinieneś palić, jeśli czujesz się chory.

\- Już mi lepiej - kłamie Louis.

Harry patrzy na Louisa długo i uporczywie. Coś przenika przez jego twarz. Louis odwraca się od niego.

\- Więc. - Harry oczyszcza swoje gardło i przybliża się. - Widziałeś mój występ? Podobało ci się?

Louis przełyka. Papieros smakuje gorzko w jego ustach. ‘Jezu Chryste, Harry. To była najseksowniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.’

\- Był wspaniały, H. Jesteś taki utalentowany - mamrocze delikatnie. Może poczuć jak Harry się rozpromienia.

W tym momencie przyjeżdża ich taksówka, a oni wchodzą do środka.

Louis jest zbyt świadomy tego, że ich uda się dotykają, nie ma wolnego centymetra pomiędzy nimi. Ciało Harry’ego promieniuje przez jego ubrania.

Harry oczyszcza gardło. - Lou - jego głos przerywa ciszę. - Jesteś zajęty jutro wieczorem?

Louis może poczuć jego wzrok na sobie, ale nie odwraca spojrzenia. - Nie - odpowiada. - Nie sądzę.

\- Jest ta rzecz… ta impreza, na którą muszę iść. - Harry żuje swoją dolną wargę. - Impreza w pracy. Miałem zabrać ze sobą Michaela, ale… cóż, no wiesz - zatrzymuje się na chwilę i kaszle. - Będziesz moją randką? Nie chcę iść sam. Jeśli będziesz miał coś przeciwko to oczywiście…

\- Pewnie - wypala Louis. - Tak, w porządku, Harry. Mam na myśli, jeśli chcesz.

Nie chce rozmawiać. Potrzebuje ciszy, więc będzie mógł sobie mówić, że jest szumowiną.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry uśmiecha się. Jego policzki robią się czerwone.

Szybko po tym docierają do mieszkania Louisa. Szuka swojego portfela, aby znaleźć pieniądze, ale Harry kładzie dłoń, by go zatrzymać.

\- Nie martw się tym - mówi. - Zapłacę, Lou. Chcesz abym poszedł z tobą na górę?

Jego oczy są szerokie i niewinne, a Louis z ledwością może w nie spojrzeć.

\- Nie, dzięki - mamrocze. - Poradzę sobie. Dzięki za odwiezienie mnie do domu. Dobranoc, H.

Wyślizguje się z samochodu w noc i nie odwraca się za siebie.

* WALK THE MOON “Shut Up and Dance”

** Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes “ Time of my Life “

*** Arctic Monkey “Do I Wanna Know?”


	6. Rozdział 6

Następnego dnia Louis próbuje nie myśleć o Harrym ani o tym co się stało ostatniej nocy albo o tym co zrobił ostatniej nocy. To działa całkiem nieźle, póki Harry do niego nie pisze.

‘Wciąż jesteśmy umówieni na wieczór, prawda? Możesz być gotowy na 7? Bd musiał założyć garnitur i krawat. Odbiorę cię. x’

Louis wpatruje się w ekran przez wieczność, coś wierci się w jego żołądku. Rzecz w tym, że wie, iż to zły pomysł i wie, że powinien znaleźć sobie jakąś wymówkę, aby nie iść, ponieważ to wydaje się być dziwne i nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Harrym, ale nie może się zmusić do powiedzenia Harry’emu nie. Nie może go tak wystawić.

Więc Louisa odpisuje mu z emoji kciuka do góry i idzie wyjąć swój stary smoking z szafy.

Mniej niż dwie godziny później, Harry wysyła mu kolejna wiadomość, dając mu znać, że czeka na niego na dole. Louis wzdycha i zakłada swoją marynarkę, łapiąc swoje własne odbicie w lustrze. Zatrzymuje się, aby się przyjrzeć krytycznym wzrokiem. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wygląda tak źle. Właściwie, wygląda dobrze. Ma na sobie czarną marynarkę, którą kupił na ślub i nigdy więcej w niej nie wystąpił ‘nie lubi ślubów, wińcie go, sprawiają, że czuje niepokój’ i prostą białą koszulę, krawat w kolorze burgundowym i niebieskim owija jego szyję. Harry dał mu ten krawat kilka lat temu, mówiąc że podkreśla kolor oczu Louisa. Czarne spodnie, które ma na sobie nie są zbyt klasyczne, ale też nie zbyt zwyczajne, idealnie owijają jego uda. Mogą być trochę ciasne w kroczu, ale prawdopodobnie to będzie tego warte. Louis odwraca się, by spojrzeć na swój tyłek i uśmiecha się. ‘Tak, zdecydowanie jest tego warte.’

Nie żeby starał się zaimponować Harry’emu. Nic z tego. To tylko Harry.

I to mówi sobie, nim po raz ostatni spogląda na swoje odbicie i wychodzi z domu.

Harry czeka na niego przed budynkiem, stoi obok swojego czarnego Audi A3 Mythos, jego łokieć leniwie opiera się o dach samochodu i jasna cholera. Po prostu… wow.

Louis zatrzymuje się, aby spojrzeć na niego całościowo. Jego usta zwisają jak u marionetki.

Harry jest bardziej niż przystojny. Wygląda absolutnie grzesznie. Wygląda jak przekleństwo wyszeptane przez Boga, jak perfekcyjna muza dla poety i artysty, jak ktoś dla kogo możnaby pójść na wojnę. Nowoczesna i jeszcze piękniejsza Helena z Troi.

Ma na sobie czarną marynarkę na jeden guzik, z satynową klapą i białą koszulę, z luźnym szalikiem zawiązanym w supeł wokół jego szyi, ukazując swoje gardło i klatkę piersiową. Czarne spodnie są pocięte blisko i mają satynowe paski przy szwach, akcentują jego długi, masywne nogi. Kończą się czarno-fioletowymi botkami Chelsea od Saint Laurent, które najprawdopodobniej kosztowały więcej niż czynsz Louisa. Włosy Harry’ego są zaczesane do tyły, odbijając światło, naturalne kręcone jak fale o północy. Włosy po bokach akcentują zarys jego szczęki. ‘To wygląd, który zniewala. Harry musi być tego świadomy.’

Louis nieświadomie liże swoje usta.

Odwet! Odwet!

To tak wygląda niebo i piekło zarazem. Z tego stworzone są sny. To będzie śmiercią Louisa i cóż, to tak jak w tej starej piosence, prawda? Przyjemność, przywileje będą jego. Zawsze to wiedział, od każdego, śmierć jakoś wygląda, ale nigdy tak nie myślał, dla niego, to przyjdzie w oczach Harry’ego.

Louis powinien odejść teraz, póki nie jest za późno.

W tym momencie, Harry zauważa go i uśmiecha się, jego dołeczki pojawiają się w połowie jego policzków, macha swoją dłonią na powitanie i Louis wie.

Już jest za późno. I pójdzie w ciszy w otchłań.

Przykleja fałszywy uśmiech na swojej twarzy i zmusza swoje nogi do podejścia do Harry’ego.

‘Wszystko jest dobrze, wszystko jest świetnie. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.’

Harry uśmiecha się do niego, jego policzki czerwienieją i przyciąga go do uścisku. Obejmuje swoimi ramionami Louisa, jego podbródek znajduje się na włosach szatyna, a Louis wie, że powinien się odsunąć, oskarżając Harry’ego o zrujnowanie jego quiffa, ale nie może. Tak właściwie, automatycznie się relaksuje, pochylając się do dotyku, wąchając zapach Harry’ego.

\- Wspaniale wyglądasz, wiesz? - Mamrocze Harry przez jego włosy, palcami robiąc delikatne kółka na jego plecach.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiada Louis. W jego żołądku coś zaczyna trzepotać. ‘Pieprzone motylki. Znowu’ - Ty też wyglądasz całkiem nieźle - dodaje, próbując brzmiąc jasno i na rozbawionego, ale jego gardło jest zbyt suche, a głos zbyt niski. Wyplątuje się od Harry’ego, tworzy nieco miejsca pomiędzy ich ciałami, ma nadzieję, że tak lepiej będzie mu się oddychało, otwiera również drzwi, aby wejść do samochodu.

‘I tak te motylki powinny niedługo zginąć.’

Jadą na imprezę w ciszy. Louis przez całą podróż patrzy za okno, odmawiając spotkania wzroku Harry’ego. To co zrobił ostatniej nocy było zbyt ciężkie dla jego świadomości, a teraz czuje, ze także bzyt ciężkie dla jego serca. Jego dłonie są brudne, tak samo jak jego myśli. ‘Dokonano czynu, sprawca nieznany’.

Harry wydaje się być całkowicie nieświadomy wewnętrznej potyczki Louisa, śpiewa ostatnią piosenkę Lady Gagi, która leci w radio. ‘You’re giving me a million reasons to let you go, you’re giving me a million reasons to quit the show. I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away, but baby I just need one good one to stay.’ *

Louis delikatnie zerka na niego, jego wzrok pada na silne dłonie trzymające kierownicę, jego palce ozdobione są jeszcze większą ilością pierścionków niż zwykle, a jego paznokcie są pomalowane na czarno. Louis przełyka i unosi się niezręcznie na fotelu, jakby fala gorąca uderzyła go od środka, cząstka napięcia tworzy się nisko w jego podbrzuszu.

Harry musi czuć swój wzrok na sobie, ponieważ odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Już prawie jesteśmy, kochanie - uśmiecha się. - Swoją drogą to urodziny mojego szefa. Mam na myśli Julię, nie Jamesa, ale to James zaplanował całą imprezę. Czy to nie romantyczne?

\- Pewnie - mamrocze Louis. Odwraca wzrok, wiercąc się.

\- Są razem od zawsze, są naprawdę prawdziwą parą - kontynuuje Harry. Parkuje samochód i zaciąga ręczny. - Zobaczysz, będzie zabawnie, cała firma tu będzie, przyjaciele i rodzina również oczywiście. I kilku ważnych klientów jak sądzę.

Louis kiwa głową z dłonią już na drzwiach, gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Czy będzie tam alkohol? - Pyta, bardziej poważnie niż nie, ale Harry jedynie wybucha śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, Lou - mówi, wciąż chichocząc. - To ekstrawagancka impreza. Nikt spragniony nie wyjdzie niezadowolony. - Harry murga do niego konspirujacyjnie. - Wiesz?

\- W takim razie, chodźmy - komentuje Louis, a potem wychodzi.

~*~

Impreza jest w sali w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu, szczególnie wynajętej na tą okazję.

Harry miał rację, to zdecydowanie ekstrawagancka impreza. Louis wędruje wzrokiem wokół pięknych miejsc. Na kryształowe żyrandole zawieszone na suficie i na wielkie okna, większe od jego mieszkania. Kwiaty ozdabiają całe to miejsce, pastelowe piwonie i róże znajdują się na każdym stole. Kobiety mają na sobie modne sukienki, a mężczyźni ekstrawaganckie garnitury, wszystkie są lśniące i czyste. Kelnerzy po cichu poruszają się po sali, nosząc tace wypełnione kieliszkami szampana.

Louis chwyta kieliszek, wypijając go jednym, długim łykiem. Harry patrzy na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Co? - Pyta Louis, brzmiąc ostrzej niż zamierzał. - Byłem spragniony.

Harry otwiera swoje usta, aby coś powiedzieć, kiedy wysoki, harmonijny głos z ciężkim akcentem woła jego imię. Obydwoje się odwracają, patrząc na wysoką kobietę, idącą w ich kierunku. Jest wysportowana, ma klasycznego blond boba i biało-złoty kombinezon, który podkreśla krągłości jej ciała.

\- Witaj, kochanie - mówi, całując Harry’ego w oba policzki, a następnie odwraca się do Louisa.

\- Lou! - Krzyczy i przytula go. - Tak się cieszę, że Harry cię przyprowadził.

\- Witaj, Perrie, też się cieszę, że cię widzę. - Louis chichocze i oddaje uścisk.

\- Minęło zbyt dużo czasu odkąd wszyscy razem się spotkaliśmy - dąsa się, wydymając swoją kształtną wargę. - Harry zostawia cię teraz tylko dla siebie.

Harry władczo zarzuca ramię na barki Louisa i przyciąga go do siebie. Louis może poczuć jak jego palce wypalają dziurę w materiale jego ubrań.

\- Odwal się od niego - mówi Harry. - Odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa, złośliwość błyszczy w jego oczach. - On jest już zajęty.

Louis kaszle. Może poczuć jak jego policzki stają w płomieniach, kiedy rozpoznaje swój własny cytat z poprzedniej nocy. Chciałby, aby na środku podłogi zrobiła się dziura, która by go pochłonęła, sprawiając, że zniknąłby na zawsze. ‘Chciałby również, aby to zdanie nigdy nie brzmiało tak dobrze w ustach Harry’ego.’

\- Pezza, tutaj jesteś - do ich rozmowy dołącza czwarty głos, ratując ich od zażenowania przed znalezieniem odpowiedniego powrotu.

Kobieta dochodzi do nich, ma długie falowane włosy oraz duży uśmiech na swoich ponętnych ustach. Ma na sobie kremową, koronkową sukienkę, z głębokim V ukazującym jej dekolt. Całuje Harry'ego i Perrie w policzek w ramach przywitania, a następnie odwraca się do Louisa i oferuje mu swoją dłoń.

\- Obawiam się, że jeszcze nie mieliśmy przyjemności się poznać - mówi. - Jestem Jessica, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie Jesy.

Louis potrząsa jej dłonią i oddaje uśmiech. - Jestem Louis, miło cię poznać.

\- Więc - zaczyna Jesy, obniżając swój głos. Kładzie dłoń blisko swoich ust, jej wzrok jest złośliwy. - Widzieliście co Camila ma na sobie? Wyglada jak Julia Roberts w ’Pretty Woman’ i to zanim poszła na zakupy.

Zarówno Harry jak i Perrie odwracają się, ich oczy wędrują po sali, najprawdopodobniej szukając wzrokiem dziewczyny o której wspomniała Jesy. Kiedy ją zauważają, Harry jedynie wydyma swoje policzki, a Perrie przewraca oczami.

\- Och, no dalej - mówi Harry, ale jego wargi i tak zamieniają się w uśmiech. - Zostawcie biedną dziewczynę w spokoju.

\- Biedna dziewczyna jak wrzód na tyłku! - Krzyczy Perrie, marszcząc swoją piękną twarz. Delikatnie uderza Harry'ego w ramię. - Jest zimną suką i zawsze zachowuje się tak jakby była lepsza od każdego, zawsze myśli o swoich własnych interesach. I jest wstrętna! Jesy ma rację, jej strój jest całkowicie nieodpowiedni na tę okazję. To nie jest klub nocny. - Perrie kręci swoją głową i uderza Harry’ego łokciem. - Miej trochę szacunku do siebie dziewczyno. Nie mogę znieść jej fałszywego tyłka. A tylko dlatego, że jej się podobasz, nie oznacza, że powinieneś jej bronić.

Harry warczy i rumieni się oraz zasłania twarz dłońmi.

Louis unosi brew, zerkając na niego zza ramienia i nieświadomie przybliżając się do Harry’ego. - Podobasz się jej? - Pyta, jego głos robi się wyższy.

Oczy Perrie się rozszerzają. - Co? Nie powiedziałeś mu?

Klaszcze w swoje dłonie i odrzuca swoją głowę do tyłu, głośno wybuchając śmiechem. Przybliża się do Louisa z konspiracyjnym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. - Właściwie, Camila ma największego i najbardziej żenującego crusha względem Harry’ego. Szczerze mówiąc to dość przerażające. Zawsze chodzi za nim w biurze, wymyśla coraz to nowsze wymówki, aby z nim porozmawiać, a nie jest nawet prawnikiem rozwodowym tak jak my, pracuje w dziale biznesu.

Perrie, kiedy mówi, macha swoją dłonią w powietrzu, jej długie, wypiłowane, świecące, złote paznokcie odbijają światło.

\- A wiesz jaki jest Harry - kontynuuje Perrie i uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. - Flitruje wszędzie i z każdym, prawdziwy uwodziciel.

\- Spadaj - jęczy Harry. - Myślałem, że wie, że jestem gejem - dąsa się i krzyżuje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Wiem, kochanie - grucha do niego Perrie. Jej twarz łagodnieje, kiedy patrzy na niego i klepie jego ramię. - Po prostu się drażniłam. Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś bezczelny i słodki dla każdego, ale ona i tak myśli tyle o sobie, że wydaje jej się, że jest wyjątkowa. W każdym razie, zdecydowała się podjąć pierwszy krok i napisała tą okropną, kiepską wiadomość do Harry’ego i…

Perrie celowo się zatrzymuje, pozwalając niepewności wypełnić powietrze. Jej twarz zamienia się w grymas tak szybko jak patrzy po kolei na swoją widownię.

\- Wysłała to do faceta, z którym akurat się umawiała! - Kończy, jej oczy rozszerzają się ze śmiechu.

\- Nie! - Krzyczy Louis. Jego dłoń automatycznie wędruje do otwartych ust.

\- Tak! - Jesy histerycznie się śmieje, kręcąc głową. - A on jest specem od technologii w firmię, więc przerwał spotkanie, które właśnie mieliśmy i zaczął czytać wiadomość na głos, a kiedy skończył, spojrzał na nią i powiedział ‘Cóż, niezły kawał, bo on i tak jest gejem, Camila’ i wyszedł.

\- Nie! - Powtarza Louis. Zaczyna się śmiać, a jego ramiona się trzęsą. - Co było w tej wiadomości?

\- Uwierz mi, to było straszne. - Perrie przewraca oczami i dramatycznie kładzie swoją dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej. Jej głos robi się wyższy, kiedy zaczyna przedrzeźniać Camilę. - Coś w stylu ‘Chcę abyś zakochał się we mnie jak inni faceci, nasze bycie razem jest darem od niebios, nie zniosę nikogo innego i wiem, że ty też nie, bla bla bla.’

Patrzy na Louisa, poruszając swoimi brwiami i wytykając język. Louis śmieje się jeszcze bardziej, łzy tworzą się w kącikach jego oczu.

\- Przestań bawić się jej kosztem. To było niezmiernie niezręczne - jęczy Harry, ale też się uśmiecha. - Tak bardzo było mi jej żal.

\- Też było mi jej żal - zgadza się Jesy. - Może nam wszystkim. Ale to trwało jakieś dwa dni. Potem próbowała wkręcić swoją koleżankę Lauren do jakieś sprawy i wszyscy z powrotem zaczęliśmy ją nienawidzić.

\- Brzmi jak prawdziwy koszmar - mówi Louis, ścierając łzy. Udaje, że się wzdryga i uśmiecha się szeroko. Uderza Harry’ego łokciem i wykrzywia się. - Nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedziałeś, powinieneś mówić mi wszystko.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i przebiega dłonią przez swoje włosy. - Zbyt wiele zażenowania - śmieje się.

\- I tak jestem lepszym narratorem - mówi Perrie, pokazując mu swój język. - Powinniśmy wznieść toast - dodaje i zatrzymuje kelnera, aby wziąć szampana dla ich czwórki.

\- Za nie bycie jak Camila, dzięki Bogu! - Krzyczy i tym razem wszyscy się śmieją, stukając się kieliszkami i wypijając je.

\- Swoją drogą, twoje buty są wspaniałe, Harry - mówi Jesy, jej oczy świecą, kiedy patrzy na buty Harry’ego tak jak mężczyzna patrzyłby na oazę w środku pustyni. - Czy to Saint-Laurent? Twoja koszula też jest piękna. Zawsze masz swoje sutki na wierzchu!

Harry śmieje się. Swoją wolną dłonią pociera się po klatce piersiowej, gdzie znajduje się jego tatuaż motyla. - Znasz mnie - mówi. - Nie mogę się doczekać tego aż je pokażę tak szybko jak opuszczamy biuro.

\- Harry ma coś do bycia nago - zauważa Louis, pocierając go swoim ramieniem, a potem poprawia jego marynarkę. - Po prostu nie może utrzymać ubrań na sobie, prawda? Zawsze taki był, odkąd jest nastolatkiem. Nie wiem jak wiele ile udarów mieli znajomi jego siostry.

Louis odwraca się, by uśmiechnąć się czule do Harry’ego, aby dowiedzieć się, że ten już na niego patrzy.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju - mówi Harry. Marszczy swój nos, jego dołeczki są mało widoczne. - Powinienem im powiedzieć o tym razie, gdy najlepszy przyjaciel Lottie przyłapał cię nago? - Delikatnie kładzie palce na biodrze Louisa, aby go połaskotać, a Louis chichocze i próbuje uciec, ale Harry go przytrzymuje.

\- Przestań, debilu! - Skrzeczy, śmiejąc się. - Wiesz, że to moje wrażliwe miejsce.

\- Dokładnie. - Harry uśmiecha się i przyciąga go bliżej, obejmując Louisa wokół talii.

\- Aww, wasza dwójka jest taka słodka - grucha Jesy. Kładzie sobie dłoń na sercu, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jak długo jesteście razem?

Louis może poczuć jak uśmiech znika z jego twarzy tak szybko jak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziała, a jego policzki od razu robią się czerwone. Patrzy z napięciem w dół i niekomfortowo przeciąga swoją wagę z jednej nogi na drugą. Jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a Louis nie wie nawet dlaczego.

Niezręczna cisza pojawia się w grupie, przerwana jedynie przez kaszlnięcie Harry’ego.

\- Ehm - mówi, oferując mały uśmiech. - Właściwie to nie jesteśmy parą. - Zaczyna pocierać swój kark, ale swoją drugą dłoń zostawia na Louisie. - Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Och. - Jest wszystkim co mówi Jesy. Wygląda na zdziwioną, jej usta są otwarte. Louis widzi jak ona i Perrie wymieniają spojrzenia.

\- Przepraszam, panowie. - Kiedy ponownie mówi, posyła im przepraszający uśmiech, po tym jak bierze łyk swojego szampana. - Wygląda na to, że jesteście dość blisko, więc wzięłam to za pewnik. Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Jest w porządku - mówi Harry i wzrusza ramionami. Louis może zobaczyć, że również się zaczerwienił.

\- To nie jest wielka sprawa - dodaje Perrie, próbując się z tego nie śmiać, ale jest zbyt głośna, zbyt zdziwiona, a jej uśmiech jest zbyt duży. - Od początku wszyscy uważają ich za parę.

‘I tak, może mieć rację. To może być częsta pomyłka, ale wciąż. I tak, może przyjaciele nie powinni tak o sobie myśleć, ale to była jednorazowa sprawa. Po prostu jednorazowa. Pewnie jest przewrażliwiony. Perrie powiedziała, że to nie jest wielka sprawa. W ogóle nic wielkiego.’

Próbuje się ponownie uśmiechnąć, jakby nic się nie stało, ale atmosfera z pewnością zrobiła się niezręczna.

Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło i zaczyna się rozglądać. - Wiecie, chyba powinniśmy poszukać Jamesa i Julii. Jeszcze się nie przywitaliśmy - mówi. - Do zobaczenia później.

Kładzie dłoń na tyle pleców Louisa i odchodzą.

~*~

Louis nigdy nie poznał szefów Harry’ego, ale Harry zawsze wypowiadał się o nich z szacunkiem. Harry zaczął pracować w ich firmie kilka lat po ukończeniu uniwersytetu. Zaczął od samego dołu, ale w mniej niż 10 lat, ale najwidoczniej udało mu się wystarczająco spiąć swoją dupę, aby zyskać zaufanie Jamesa i Julii i stał się ważnym pracownikiem ich korporacji.

Para rozmawia z mężczyzną w średnim wieku w szarym garniturze. James głaszcze swoją dłonią czerwoną brodę na swoim wielkim podbródku, kiedy pije swojego szampana. Jego małe, wodne oczy świecą tak szybko jak zauważa, że Harry i Louis idą w jego kierunku.

\- Harry! - Krzyczy. Klepie serdecznie Harry’ego po ramieniu. - Miło cię widzieć synu.

Mężczyzna w szarym garniturze przeprasza ich i odchodzi. Julia w dopasowanej, długiej, srebrnej sukience odwraca się do Harry’ego.

\- Słońce ty moje - mówi, dotykając łokcia Harry’ego. Jej wargi otwierają się w szczerym uśmiechu. - Dziękuję za przyjście i za kwiaty oraz prezent, które wysłałeś. Były kochane i takie słodkie. Doceniam to, że o mnie myślisz, Harry.

\- To była dla mnie przyjemność - mówi Harry, ukazując dołeczki, pochylając się, aby pocałować jej policzek. - Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego Julia. Wyglądasz dziś pięknie.

Julia śmieje się. Ona kładzie swoją dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i ściska je. - Jesteś laleczką - mówi wylewnie. Zakłada sobie blond pasmo za ucho i opiera swoją dłoń o jeden bok. - I muszę przyznać, że naprawdę się dzisiaj wystroiłeś, Harry. Wyglądasz ozdobnie.

Louis stoi za Harry’ego, nie chcąc przeszkadzać, przysłuchuje się w ciszy małej wymianie. Na jego twarzy widnieje mały, dumny uśmiech. Lottie nazwałaby to ‘dumnym, uśmiechem dla Harry’ego’. Wszyscy wydają się kochać Harry’ego, wszyscy wydają się być nim zachwyceni. Oczywiście nie żeby to było niespodzianką, Louis jest właściwie największym fanem Harry’ego od pierwszego dnia, ale miło widzieć, że każdy go docenia.

W tym momencie Harry się odwraca, a jego oczy od razu lądują na Louisie. Jego dołeczki wyglądają teraz na jeszcze głębsze.

\- Chodź tu, Lou. - Szepcze Harry i oferuje mu dłoń. Louis akceptuje ją, złączając razem ich palce oraz ściskając je i przybliża się do pary. Nagle ogarnia go nieśmiałość, a on nie wie nawet dlaczego.To po prostu dziwne. To takie jak wtedy, gdy masz poznać rodzinę swojego partnera, oprócz tego, że spotkał rodzinę Harry’ego lata temu, a Harry nie jest jego partnerem. Takie, dziwne.

\- Aww - grucha Julia, szeroki uśmiech jest przyklejony do jej twarzy. - Czy nie jesteś najsłodszy?

Natychmiast przyciąga go do uścisku i w pewien sposób pachnie jak matka Louisa, również przytula go jak matka, więc Louis relaksuje się w jej ramionach i oddaje uścisk.

\- Słyszałem, że skończyłaś dwadzieścia siedem lat - żartuje, figlarnie. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Julia wybucha śmiechem. Jedną dłonią zakrywa swoje usta i odrzuca swoją głowę do tyłu.

\- Jest najsłodszy! - Chichocze.

Kiedy wyplątuje się z jej uścisku, spotyka jasne oczy Jamesa.

\- W rzeczy samej jest słodki - komentuje James. Uśmiecha się i wyciąga dłoń w stronę Louisa. Louis od razu ją chwyta.

\- Dobra robota, młody Haroldzie - mówi James. - Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę zraniony. - Unosi swoje brwi i porusza nimi. - Jak mogłeś tak długo ukrywać przed nami swojego ślicznego chłopaka?

Po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut Louis czuje jak jego twarz płonie. ‘Proszę, niech ktoś wezwie strażaka.’ Louis nie wiedział, że ma tyle krwi w swoim ciele.

Przełamuje kontakt wzrokowy i przygryza swoją dolną wargę. Może poczuć jak Harry również sztywnieje obok niego, a następnie śmieje się.

\- Emm, nie jest nim. - Harry robi przerwę, by przeczyścić swoje gardło. - On nie jest moim chłopakiem. To Louis, mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Zmarszczenia pojawia się na jego pięknej twarzy. Przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, przerzucając ciężar swojego ciała z jednej strony na drugą.

\- Louis, poznaj Julię i Jamesa - kontynuuje Harry. Nawet na niego patrzy, zamiast tego wpatruje się w podłogę.

\- Co? - Buzia Jamesa jest szeroko otwarta, a jego czoło jest zmarszczone. Patrzy na Harry’ego jakby właśnie zaczynał wyjaśniać rozszczepienie nuklearne grupie jedenastolatków. - Ale wasza dwójka… cóż. - James przerywa sobie ostro i kaszle w swoją dłoń. - Powiedziałeś, że przyprowadzisz swojego chłopaka abyśmy mogli go poznać.

\- Tak powiedziałem. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nim zerwaliśmy.

Jego dłoń wędruje do jego krawatu, jakby chciał go poluźnić, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że on już jest poluźniony. Jego palce zaciskają się wokół węzła i lekko za niego pociągają.

\- Przepraszam, nie jestem wielką sprawą. - Chichocze Louis i otwiera swoje ramiona. - Obawiam się, że jestem tylko zastępstwem. - Jego głos brzmi płasko w jej własnych uszach.

Bardziej czuje, że Harry przewraca oczami niż to widzi.

\- Nie jesteś zastępstwem, Louis - odpowiada. - Wiesz to.

Louis wyczuwa nutę irytacji poza neutralnym tonem. Wie, że to wskazówka dla niego, by to porzucił.

\- Cóż - mówi. Przykleja uśmiech do swojej twarzy. - Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale pójdę zapalić. Miło było was poznać.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, odwraca się i kieruje na duży balkon. Harry nie podąża za nim. Louisa to nie obchodzi.

Nie obchodzi.

Powietrze na zewnątrz jest świeże i rześkie. Louis jest za to wdzięczny, ponieważ w końcu może oddychać. Nie ma tutaj wody kolońskiej Harry’ego napływającej do jego nozdrzy, nie ma tutaj sylwetki Harry’ego, która łapałaby jego spojrzenie, nie ma tutaj chrypki Harry’ego, która wypełniałaby jego uszy i z całą pewnością nie ma smaku Harry’ego obok jego ust. I może te wszystkie rzeczy wciąż są w jego umyśle, ale przynajmniej jego zmysły są wolne.

Louis bierze głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy. Bawi się swoim krawatem, próbując go poluźnić i kładzie swoją głowę na ścianie za sobą.

‘Jest dobrze, wszystko jest w porządku. Rzeczy są dziwne po ostatniej nocy, ale Harry tego nie wie i nic się nie zmieniło. Po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu, aby zapomnieć i może by sobie wybaczyć, a potem wszystko wróci do normalności. Nic się nie zmieniło, wszystko jest w porządku.’

Zapala papierosa, a jeśli jego dłoń nieco się trzęsie, to nikt nie musi tego wiedzieć.

Wraca do środka, kiedy zostaje podana kolacja. Jego miejsce jest oczywiście obok Harry’ego, ale dzięki Bogu przy ich stoliku oprócz czterech osób, których nie zna są także Perrie i Jesy. Gawędzi trochę, uśmiecha się i pije zbyt dużo wina. Tak bardzo jak może ignoruje również Harry’ego i po każdym przekleństwie wymyka się na papierosa.

Przed chwilą skończył swój deser, właściwie oddał swoje czekoladowe brownie po trzech gryzach, ale to szczegół, teraz ponownie jest na balkonie. Jego wzrok utkwiony jest na niebie. Oczywiście w Londynie jest zbyt wiele świateł, aby dobrze widzieć gwiazdy, ale kilka z nich świeci tak jasno, że nie mogą być zignorowane.

Czuje Harry’ego zanim go zauważa.

Harry zatrzymuje się przy jego boku i zaczyna się bawić pierścionkami na swoich palcach.

\- Dzisiaj dość dużo palisz - jego głos jest niski, prawie szepcze. Oczy Harry’ego lądują na twarzy Louisa, ale Louis nie uznaje tego.

Po prostu wzrusza ramionami i dalej patrzy na horyzont. - To był długi dzień w pracy - mamrocze w końcu.

Przez chwilę Harry jest cicho. Bawi się pierścionkiem, który ma na swoim małym palcu, wkładając go na palec i ściągając go z niego. Louis jest przekonany, że to on mu go dał.

\- Zaoferujesz mi jednego, proszę?

Harry rzuca mu spojrzenie. Louis wręcza mu swoją paczkę papierosów oraz zapalniczkę, a Harry akceptuje to i odpada papierosa.

\- To prawda co mówią - mówi Louis. Zaciąga się głęboko, pozwalając aby dym przebiegł po jego krwiobiegu. Wydycha powoli przez nos. - Jeśli prześpisz się z psami, obudzisz się z pchłami.

Harry śmieje się szaleńczo. - Zabawne, że to mówisz - komentuje. - Właśnie myślałem o psie.

Louis nie może się dłużej powstrzymywać i obdarza Harry’ego spojrzeniem. Ląduję na sposobie w jakim wargi Harry’ego owijają się wokół papierosa, nad jego żuchwą, nad jego wciągniętymi policzkami. Jeden włos znajduje się na marynarce Harry’ego, a Louis od razu go zabiera. Klatka piersiowa Harry’ego jest ciepła, a dłoń Louisa pali od kontaktu. Oczy Harry’ego podążają za jego ruchami.

Louis oczyszcza swoje gardło. - O jakim psie?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. Pozwala, aby trochę popiołu spadło na popielniczkę pomiędzy nimi.

\- O psie z książki.

Louis unosi brew i odchyla głowę na bok. - Myślisz o ‘Marley i ja’, Styles?

Kąciki ust Harry’ego się unoszą.

\- Nie. - Wydycha szarą chmurę smogu i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. - ‘Miłość to piekielny pies’.

Louis zna tą książkę. Właściwie to czytał ją więcej niż raz. I tak po prostu przewraca swoimi oczami.

\- To głupia, stara książka, której wszędzie nosiłeś podczas swojej hipsterskiej fazy?

\- Wcale nie jest głupia. - Harry dąsa się, jego ręka zatrzymuje się w połowie. - I powinieneś wiedzieć, że to moja ulubiona książka.

‘Oczywiście, że wie. Przede wszystkim to dlatego przeczytał tą książkę, w chęci zrozumienia tego wspaniałego chłopca, który tak szybko rosnął.’

Pochyla się nad Harrym, aby zgasić swojego własnego papierosa. Może poczuć wzrok Harry’ego podążający za jego ruchami.

Harry przeciąga się i liże swoje wargi. - “Nie rozbieraj mojej miłej, bo możesz znaleźć manekina”** - mówi Harry i jest to prawie szeptem, który gubi się w ciemności nocy, ukradziony przez śmiech ludzi i hałas samochodów. Ale Louis to słyszy.

‘Nie rozbieraj manekina, bo możesz znaleźć moją miłą’**. Przełyka.

Jego myśli przynoszą go do słonecznego niedzielnego popołudnia wiele lat temu, kiedy włosy Harry’ego były długie, a przy jego oczach było mniej zmarszczek, ale jego uśmiech wciąż był taki sam. Spędzili godziny odpoczywając w ogrodach Kensington leżąc na ziemi. Plecy Harry’ego leżały na belce, a głowa Louisa była na jego podołku. Harry czytał na głos przypadkowe wiersze swoim szorstkim i wolnym głosem, zawsze był dobrym lektorem, wkładał wiele pasji do swojego tonu, tak aby Louis mógł poczuć słowa, a nie tylko je usłyszeć.

Następnego dnia kupił ‘Miłość to piekielny pies’, ale teraz, teraz jedynie wzrusza ramionami i udaje, że nigdy nie zarwał nocy konsumując te strony.

\- To tylko wiersze dla zakochanych ludzi - mamrocze spomiędzy zębów. Chciałby odpalić kolejnego papierosa, ale wie, że Harry’emu by się to nie spodobało, więc po prostu wkłada sobie ręce do kieszeni i trzyma za materiał.

Harry pozostaje cicho. Wpatruje się w Louisa, kąciki jego ust delikatnie opadają. Louis jak najlepiej stara się zignorować supeł w swoim żołądku.

\- Więc - przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - Jak tam twoje życie miłosne? - Próbuje sprawić, by jego głos brzmiał radośnie. Polega.

Harry unosi swoją brew. - Cóż, wiesz jak poszła moja ostatnia randka - mówi, płaskim głosem. - Byłeś tam.

Louis obniża swój wzrok i przeklina się w myślach. To z pewnością nie był najmądrzejszy ruch. - Przepraszam za to - mamrocze, wciąż patrząc na swoje buty.

Harry wzdycha i wyciąga swojego papierosa. - Jest w porządku, Lou. - Próbuje spotkać wzrok Louisa. - Nie mam nic przeciwko, mówiłem ci, że dobrze się wczoraj bawiłem.

Louis kiwa głową. Gryzie wnętrze swojego policzka i patrzy na Harry’ego zza swoich rzęs.

\- Co z… - zaczyna, ale jego głos nieco się łamie. Kaszle i czuje jak robi się czerwony. - Co z Michaelem? Nigdy o nim nie mówiłeś odkąd zerwaliście, więc zastanawiałem się jak sobie radzisz. - Pociera swój kark i unosi swoją wagę. - Wiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie pytałem i przepraszam za to, ponieważ… cóż, wiesz że nie był moją najbardziej ulubioną osobą na świecie, więc nie byłem aż taki smutny, kiedy zerwaliście. - Ponownie przeczyszcza swoje gardło i odważa się spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Ten uśmiecha się lekko, więc Louis kontynuuje. - Więc jak się masz? Naprawdę. Wciąż jesteś zraniony?

Harry przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach, a następnie masuje swoje skronie.

\- Prawda jest taka, że wiedziałem, iż on nie jest dla mnie odpowiedni, tak samo jak ja nie byłem odpowiedni dla niego i wiedziałem to od początku, ale i tak postanowiłem dać temu szansę - przyznaje Harry. Żuje swoją dolną wargę. - Wiesz, chciałem żeby to zadziałało, tak bardzo tego chciałem i tak mocno próbowałem. Próbowałem być dbały i romantyczny i chciałem sprawić, by czuł, że się troszczę… ale potem zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że próbowałem za bardzo. Bycie z nim nie przychodziło mi naturalnie. A kiedy twoje uczucia są prawdziwe, nie powinno się tak bardzo próbować, prawda? Powinno być łatwo, ale nie było. Mojego serca po prostu tam nie było. Więc przestałem się starać.

Wzrusza ramionami i ponownie zaczyna się bawić swoimi pierścionkami.

Słowa Nicka grają w umyśle Louisa. ‘jego związki nie wydają się trwać długo. Prawie jakby, cóż, i tak nie bardzo się w nie angażuje.’

Louis przełyka. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie był odpowiedni?

Jest cień, który przenika przez oczy Harry’ego, kiedy odpowiada. - Po prostu wiedziałem. - Jego ton jest suchy, a głos zimny. Wszystkie te znaki mówią Louisowi, aby przestał pytać, ale nie może.

\- Tak, ale dlaczego? - Jego głos jest wyższy niż to koniecznie i kilka osób niedaleko nich się odwraca, patrząc na nich z irytacją. Louis ignoruje ich i wciąż patrzy na Harry’ego. - A skoro wiedziałeś, że nie był odpowiedni, to dlaczego w ogóle próbowałeś?

Harry rumieni się nieco na szyi, Louis może to dostrzec. Harry zniża swój wzrok, czując się jak jeleń pod ostrzałem reflektorów. - Był miłym facetem - mówi na wydechu.

\- Więc czegoś takiego szukasz? Kogoś kto jest miły? - Louis kręci głową. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jakiej osoby szukasz, Haz?

\- Tak, kogoś kto jest miły. - Harry ponownie wzrusza ramionami. Kręci supłem swojego krawata, kiedy jego palce się wokół niego owijają. Louis zauważa, że jego serdeczny palec pozostał niepomalowany. - Kogoś kto jest zabawny, z kim mogę łatwo się dogadać. Ktoś z kim mogę nic nie robić, ponieważ wystarczy mi sama jego obecność.

Louis unosi brew. - To wszystko brzmi dość ogólnie, H.

Harry unosi wzrok, a jego spojrzenie wywierca dziurę w duszy Louisa. Coś w tym jest, coś jak rozbłysk, Louis nie wie dokładnie co to było.

\- Mylisz się - mówi Harry. - Dla mnie to wcale nie jest ogólne.

Robi krok w stronę Louisa, a Louis zmusza się do pozostania w miejscu. Harry unosi swoją dłoń, a następnie pozwala jej ponownie upaść. Jego palce wydają się zacisnąć na czymś niewidzialnym.

\- Co z tobą, Louis? - Pyta, a jego oczy wciąż płoną. - Czego ty szukasz?

\- Ja? - Louis śmieje się bez humoru. Uśmiech na jego twarzy jest gorzki. - Harry wiesz, że ja nikogo nie szukam. Nie jestem materiałem do związków. Przede wszystkim w ogóle nie wiem dlaczego ludzie bawią się w miłość, ponieważ ona nigdy nie trwa wiecznie.

Harry otwiera swoje usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Louis unosi dłoń, aby go zatrzymać. - Możesz być wyjątkiem od reguły, Harry i mam to na myśli - kontynuuje. - Wierzę, że w końcu kogoś znajdziesz. Wierzę, że możesz być tą Gigi z ‘Kobiety pragną bardziej’, ale ja nie. Nie jestem wyjątkiem i mam się z tym dobrze, ponieważ nie chcę nim być.

Harry marszczy brwi i małe zmarszczki pojawiają się na jego czole. - Ale wiesz - mówi, a jego głos jest bardziej szorstki niż zazwyczaj. - mógłbyś być bardziej jak Connor. On również nie bawił się w związki, nie wierzył w nie, póki nie spotkał Gigi. Mógłbyś być nim, po prostu potrzebujesz kogoś kto by ci to przypomniał. Po prostu potrzebujesz swojej własnej Gigi.

Louis kręci głową i wzrusza ramionami. - Moje życie nie jest filmem, Haz - mamrocze. Kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i ściska je. - Powinniśmy wrócić do środka. Tutaj jest zimno.

Harry wzdycha i opuszcza wzrok. Kąciki jego ust unoszą się, kiedy coś zauważa.

\- Czekaj - chichocze. - Twój krawat całkowicie się rozwiązał, Lou. Pozwól mi to naprawić.

Przybliża się i nagle wchodzi w przestrzeń Louisa i wcale nie jest mu już zimno i ‘nie nie nie, jest za blisko, alarm, alarm, alarm!’

Louis bierze szybki oddech, ale wydycha tylko Harry, powietrze jest odurzające. Jego oczy spoczywają na twarzy Harry’ego, koniuszkiem swojego języka oblizuje swoje wargi, tak jak zawsze, gdy jest na czymś skupiony.

Harry reguluje jego krawat i unosi wzrok. Na jego ustach znajduje się mały uśmiech, ale znika tak szybko jak spotyka wzrok Louisa. Liże swoje wargi, a Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale podąża za tym ruchem.

Otacza ich cisza, nawet jeśli ludzie na balkonie wcale nie są cicho, ale dźwięki nigdy nie były tak przytłumione.

Louis i Harry jedynie wpatrują się w siebie. Elektryczność przepływa przez ich żyły.

Louis myśli, że może wdychać Harry’ego, coś unosi się w jego wnętrzu. Gwiazdy znajdują się w oczach bruneta, a jego gałki oczne są wybałuszone.

A potem iPhone ostrzega, że ktoś dostał nową wiadomość.

Louis opuszcza wzrok i bierze krok do tyłu, zbyt świadomy rumieńca, który musi się znajdować na jego twarzy. Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło i wyjmuje swój telefon z tylnej kieszeni. Jego palec stuka po ekranie, kiedy zaczyna czytać.

Louis patrzy na niego, a coś dziwnego znajduje się w jego ustach. Coś gorzkiego, co smakuje trochę jak rozczarowanie. Kręci się, a Harry unosi wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- To Zayn - mówi, kiedy przykłada sobie dłoń do twarzy, by przejechać nią po swoich ustach. Louis zmusza się do nie patrzenia na nie.

\- Idzie jutro wieczorem z jakimiś znajomymi do klubu - kontynuuje Harry. - Liam też tam będzie. Zapytał czy do nich dołączę.

\- Świetnie - mówi Louis. Zasysa swoje policzki i gryzie je od wewnątrz. W jego żołądku znajduje się supeł, który nie chce odejść. - Brzmi zabawnie. - Jego głos jest drobniejszy niż by tego chciał.

Harry przebiega dłonią po włosach. - Chcesz przyjść?

Louis żuje swoją wargę i wzrusza ramionami. Alkohol i Harry nie wydają się być dobrym połączeniem, to może wytworzyć niebezpieczną kombinację. Ale potem Louis myśli o Harrym w ciemnym klubie, tańczącym z jakimś nieznajomym i coś w nim opada. Zaciska swoje pięści. Może powinien iść tylko po to, by mieć na niego oko.

\- Dobrze - mamrocze. - Dlaczego nie?

Obiecuje, że nie zrobi tego niezręcznym. ‘Przecież to tylko Harry.’

Harry kiwa głową. - Chodźmy do środka - mamrocze, nim się odwraca. Louis wzdycha i zostaje w miejscu, patrząc na oddalające się plecy Harry’ego. Kładzie dłoń na twarzy i masuje swoje skronie.

‘wiemy, że Bóg umarł, powiedziano nam o tym,

czytając ciebie nie byłem tego całkiem pewny.’***

* “Milion Reasons” Lady Gaga

** “W pułapce” Charles Bukowski

*** “Prawie całkiem zmyślony wiersz” Charles Bukowski


	7. Rozdział 6

Następnego wieczora Louis nawet nie był w domu przez ostatnie dziesięć minut, nim ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Patrzy na zegar zawieszony w kuchni i wzdycha. Wiedział, że nie powinien pozwolić Niallowi na to, aby zabrał go na piwo po pracy. I powinien wiedzieć, że jedno piwo zamieni się w dwa i że skończy będąc spóźnionym, Liam go ostrzegał, ponieważ teraz jest po dwudziestej drugiej, Harry już tu jest, a on jest daleki od bycia gotowym.

Idzie otworzyć drzwi, jego usta już formułują się w przeproszenie, ale jego słowa zamierają w gardle, tak szybko jak widzi Harry’ego.

Harry ma na sobie czerwony wełniany płaszcz. Pieprzony czerwony płaszcz. Louis nawet nie wiedział, że Harry taki posiada. Kto w ogóle nosi czerwony płaszcz oprócz tej dziewczyny z ‘Słodkich kłamstewek’? To takie górnolotne i tak bardzo w stylu Harry’ego, Louis chce jedynie usiąść, trzymać swoje kolana i się kołysać. A potem chciałby zrobić coś nie za bardzo cnotliwego i zdecydowanie niepochwalanego i dlaczego do jasnej cholery jego myśli w ogóle biegną w tym kierunku?

Louis przełyka. Harry stoi w progu Louisa w czerwonym płaszczu i mały uśmiech widnieje na jego ustach, wygląda tak cholernie słodko i gorąco w tym samym czasie, a Louisowi jeszcze nie udało się powiedzieć cokolwiek. I rzecz w tym, że ten płaszcz jest tak cholernie długi, że zakrywa Harry’emu łydki i sprawia, że wydaje się być jeszcze wyższy i szczuplejszy, jego długie kończyny i mięśnie, Louis naprawdę musi odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi własnymi ustami.

Przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - No dalej, wchodź - skrzeczy i wie, że jego głos jest setki razy niższy niż zawsze.

Harry przechodzi obok niego i wchodzi do mieszkania. Patrzy na Louisa i łączy brwi razem. - W porządku? - Pyta. - Nie masz przeziębienia, prawda?

Louisowi robi się i od razu odwraca się, aby zablokować drzwi, następnie ponownie staje twarzą do Harry’ego. Udaje kaszel. - Może - mamrocze.

\- Wciąż chcesz iść do klubu? Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, możemy zostać w mieszkaniu - mówi Harry, kiedy zaczyna ściągać swój płaszcz i brzmi na szczerze zatroskanego. Louis chce uciec i schować się na zawsze. A potem Louis się odwraca i widzi to co Harry ma na sobie pod płaszczem i wtedy nagle musi uciec.

Harry ma na sobie swój znak rozpoznawczy, czarne, niesamowicie obcisłe spodnie z dziurami na kolanach oraz czarne botki, do tego białą koszulę z jak zwykle niezapiętymi pierwszymi guzikami, więc skrzydła jego motyla są widoczne. Wygląda diabelsko przystojnie.

I rzecz w tym, że Harry zawsze nosi rzeczy tego typu, ale wydaje się, że Louis od czasu wieczoru karaoke nie może przestać patrzeć na niego. Oczywiście zawsze był bardzo świadomy wyglądu Harry’ego, zawsze uważał go za atrakcyjnego, gorącego nawet, również wtedy kiedy był szesnastolatkiem z okrągłymi policzkami i mniej zarysowanymi brzegami, ale z czasem Harry robił się coraz lepszy. ‘Tak jak te wina, które tak bardzo uwielbia.’

I jeśli Louis ma być całkowicie szczery to nie tak, że nigdy nie myśłał o Harrym w ten sposób, ale nigdy nie pozwalał swoim myślom na zbyt daleką wędrówkę i teraz wie dlaczego. Ponieważ raz wykorzystał szansę i pozwolił sobie marzyć o najbardziej skrywanej fantazji i teraz nie wie już jak się zatrzymać. To tak jak w tym starym wierszu, w którym dziewczyna idzie do sklepu goblinów i je ich owoce, tylko po to, by ich spróbować i ten jeden raz wystarczył, aby się uzależnić. Dokładnie tak jak teraz Louis.

Wzdycha i zmusza się do wyjścia ze swojej mentalnej wycieczki. Znajduje Harry’ego siedzącego na kanapie z szeroko otwartymi nogami. Oczy Harry’ego są nieskupione i patrzy na Louisa z intensywnością.

Nagle Louis czuje się samoświadomy, ponieważ jeszcze się nie przebrał ani nawet nie wziął prysznica. Czuje jak robi się czerwony.

\- Co? - Pyta. Przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach. Ma nadzieję, że nie wyglądają zbyt niechlujnie.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzają się na chwilę, a potem wracając do poprzedniej formy, brunet oczyszcza lekko swoje gardło.

\- Nic - mówi i wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu nie często widzę cię w twoim mundurze.

Louis zauważa rumieniec na szyi Harry’ego i och. W porządku. Louis może to zrobić. Poradzi sobie z drażnieniem.

Louis unosi brew. - Więc o to chodzi? - Uśmiecha. - Klękasz przed mężczyznami w mundurach, Styles?

Harry śmieje się, a jego uśmiech jest zrelaksowany, ale jego dłonie wciąż są zaciśnięte na jego kolanach. - Wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie opuścił plan Magic Mike’a - mówi i mruga.

Louis przechyla swoją głowę na bok i uśmiecha się. ‘Harry chce się bawić? Załatwione.’ Gmera w swoim telefonie i otwiera Spotify, aby wybrać piosenkę. ‘Hotling Bling’ Drake’a rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu.

Louis może poczuć na sobie wzrok Harry’ego, kiedy zaczyna poluźniać swój krawat i gdy odpina guziki swojej koszuli. A potem zaczyna tańczyć.

Na początku powoli, Louis jedynie porusza swoimi biodrami, ale kiedy zaczyna się refren robi to na poważnie. ‘Zawsze był droczącym się tancerzem’.

Kiedy muzyka postępuje Louis przybliża się do Harry’ego, który wydaje się być niezdolny do spuszczenia z niego wzroku. Jego oczy są delikatnie rozszerzone, a jego usta soczyste i świecące.

Kiedy zaczyna się drugi refren, Louis wskakuje na jego podołek, kładąc kolana po bokach ud Harry’ego. Harry liże swoje wargi i rozszerza swoje ramiona na oparciu kanapy. Louis zaczyna poruszać swoimi biodrami i wtedy to czuje. Harry jest w połowie twardy. Tak szybko jak zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, jego penis wykręca się w jego spodniach, interesujące. Cholera.

Louis od razu wstaje. Jego penis protestuje.

Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło i krzyżuje swoje nogi, jego dłonie nie aż tak subtelnie go zakrywają. Louis udaje, że tego nie widzi jak i udaje, że nie czuje jak jego własny penis się wypełnia i zajmuje się wyłączeniem muzyki.

\- Chyba powinienem wziąć prysznic nim będzie za późno - mamrocze. Pociera swój kark i opuszcza wzrok. Jego gardło nagle jest suche jak Sahara. Macha swoją dłonią w powietrzu. - Zrób sobie coś do picia, jeśli chcesz. Zaraz wrócę.

Harry tylko kiwa głową, a Louis się wyślizguje i zamyka się w łazience. Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera.

Zbyt dużo czas spędza pod wodą, aby uspokoić swoje żądzę. Zmusza się do powstrzymania od dotykania swojego penisa, ponieważ nie chce dać za wygraną myślom, które krzyżują jego myśli.

Szybko się ubera, zakładając czarną parę obcisłych jeansów i prostą, białą koszulkę, ale kompletuje swój strój swoją ulubioną kurtką, oliwkową, motocyklową i zakłada do tego brązowe buty do kostki. Robi bałagan z swojej grzywki, a następnie ją czeszę, postanawia się nie golić. Oddycha głęboko, kiedy patrzy w swoje własne oczy w lustrze. ‘Będzie dobrze’.

Kiedy wraca do kuchni, Harry jest w tym samym miejscu, w którym Louis go zostawił. Na stoliku do kawy znajduje się butelka Jacka oraz używana szklanka. Louis zauważa zarumienione policzki Harry’ego jak i jego zamglone oczy i zastanawia się jak wiele już musiał wypić podczas jego nieobecności.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - Pyta Harry. - Zadzwonię po taksówkę.

Na jego ustach znajduje się czuły uśmiech, ale w jego oczach znajdują się chmury, które zakrywają zieleń jego oczu. Louis oddaje uśmiech i stara się wyglądać na spokojnego. Nie chce, aby Harry czuł się dziwnie. W końcu to Louis zaczął tańczyć. ‘On po prostu trochę się drażnił, nic więcej. Żadna wielka sprawa.’

\- Proszę, nalej mi drinka, Lou - mówi Harry, kiedy grzebie w swoim telefonie. Louis robi to i sobie również nalewa szklankę.

Pije dwie porcje whisky. Ma przeczucie, że będzie tego potrzebował. Połyka bez głębszego zastanawiania się.

~*~

Przyjeżdżają na miejsce spóźnieni o jakieś 30 minut. To mały klub w Camden w bardzo hipsterskim klimacie. Chociaż Louis nie jest zaskoczony odkąd to Zayn wybierał miejsce.

Wewnątrz jest ciemno, świecą się jedynie psychodeliczne niebieskie i zielone światełka. Jest kilka małych, czarnych, skórzanych kanap oraz akrylowe stoły przy ścianach, stara elektryczna gitara znajduje się nad barem, a nad wejściem znajduje się napis ‘Życie bez muzyki byłoby pomyłką.’ Louis przewraca oczami, kiedy to zauważa. ‘Ciekawe jest cytowanie Nietzschego w klubie.’

Ludzie tańczą do ostatniego kawałka Steve’a Aoki, chłopcy bez twarzy i dziewczyny Harlequina uśmiechają się do siebie. Bass brzmi tak mocno, że Louis może go poczuć w swoich żyłach.

Harry kładzie swoją dłoń na tyle jego pleców i prowadzi go do rogu, a Louis zauważa miejsce, gdzie Zayn i Liam bezwstydnie siedzą na kanapie. Gwiżdze, ale dźwięk wydaje się gubić w muzyce.

\- Widzę, że ktoś tutaj dobrze się bawi - mówi. Liam delikatnie podskakuje, a następnie rumieni się tak szybko jak dostrzega, że to Louis i Harry. Zayn uśmiecha się jak kot z Cheshire i nawet nie próbuje zejść z kolan Liama.

\- Harry - mówi. - Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, kolego. - Jego przywitanie jest trochę niewyraźne. Czka. - I wziąłeś ze sobą Louisa. - Mruga. - W takim razie może dzisiaj jest ta noc.

Louis unosi brew. - Co masz na myśli? - Pyta. Najprawdopodobniej jego ton jest trochę ostrzejszy niż powinien być, ale Zayn się do niego uśmiecha.

Louis odwraca się do Harry'ego, który patrzy na Zayna jakby obmyślał setki powodów jakby go zamordował. Louis unosi również drugą brew.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Powtarza.

Harry odwraca swoją głowę w jego kierunku i zmarszczenie na jego twarzy zbyt szybko zamienia się w uśmiech, aby było to szczere.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia - mówi, przebiegając dłonią po swoich włosach. - Jest pijany. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. Gada od rzeczy.

Liam kaszle, a Zayn unosi się na jego podołku. Jego uśmiech robi się jeszcze szerszy.

-Oczywiście, że jestem - śmieje się. - Ale wiesz co mówią. ‘In vino veritas’. (W winie prawda.)

\- W winie, może - odpowiada Harry, a Louis może zobaczyć jak ten się spina. - Ale to wódka, więc nie masz wymówki na bycie ciotą - Zaciska swoje zęby, a z jego ust tworzy się linia. Kładzie sobie rękę na biodro, a Louis wydyma wargi na pustkę, która zastąpiła ciepły dotyk na jego plecach.

Zayn przewraca swoimi oczami. - Wyluzuj, H. Wszystko jest dobrze.

Louis spotyka wzrok Liama, ale ten tylko obniża swój wzrok i oczyszcza swoje gardło. Louis odchyla głowę na bok. Coś tutaj się dzieje, ale on nie może zrozumieć co.

Zayn wskazuje na dwie otwarte butelki wódki na stole przed nim. - Napijcie się. Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu - mówi. - Liam szczypie go w bok, a Zayn podskakuje, masując to miejsce. - Hej! - Krzyczy. - Za co to było?

Liam jedynie szczypie go ponownie, a Zayn rozszerza swoje oczy. Odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na Louisa i uśmiecha się. - Nic nie miałem na myśli, Louis. Nie myśl o tym za dużo, dobra? - Patrzy na Harry'ego i posyła mu buziaka. - Nie bądź na mnie zły, Hazzy, wiesz, że cię kocham. - Zayn uśmiecha się wszechwiedząco, a następnie powraca do wysysania twarzy Liama.

Harry prycha i przewraca oczami. Pozostaje cicho, przygryzając wnętrze swojego policzka i patrząc w ziemię. Louis może dostrzec rumieniec na jego twarzy. Louis patrzy na niego z bliska, kiedy nalewa dwa palce redbulla do szklanki, a następnie wypełnia pozostałość wódką. Przełyka to za jednym razem. Louis łączy razem swoje brwi i kaszle. Przybliża się do Harry’ego, kiedy widzi, że ten przygotowywuje następnego drinka. Louis wręcza mu różową słomkę. Harry akceptuje ją w ciszy.

\- W porządku, Haz? - Pyta Louis, kiedy zaczyna nalewać sobie trochę wódki i miesza ją ze spritem. Zmusz się do nie podążania wzrokiem za sposobem w jaki wargi Harry’ego owijają się wokół słomki, kiedy pije.

Pomieszczenie wydaje się nagle być bardzo gorące. Louis pociąga za swój kołnierz swojej bluzki, próbując ją poluźnić.

Harry kiwa głową i klepie kanapę obok siebie, aby Louis usiadł. Louis przytula się do niego. Harry od razu przyciąga go bliżej, wdychając zapach jego włosów, a Louis relaksuje się pod jego dotykiem. Stoją tak przez chwilę, pijąc i rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi Zayna.

Louis mówi o ostatnim meczu Manchester United, kiedy Harry uderza go łokciem. - Chcesz wypić shoty? - Szepcze Harry do jego ucha. Jego wargi pocierają o skórę Louisa i ten minimalny kontakt jest wystarczający, aby Louis poczuł tą zabawną rzecz w swoim żołądku. Jego powieki zamykają się, kiedy robi mu się gorąco. Wydycha mocno powietrze, wstając nim jego kolana robią się zbyt słabe, aby go utrzymać i oferuje Harry'emu swoją dłoń.

\- Chodź - mówi i zaciąga Harry'ego do baru.

Zamawiają cztery shoty tequili, a Louis zaczyna rozsypywać trochę soli na swojej dłoni, na wgłębieniu pomiędzy swoim kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym. Właśnie ma przyłożyć swoją dłoń do buzi, kiedy Harry ją łapie i zlizuje całą sól prosto z niej. Louis może poczuć jak język Harry'ego liże jego skórę, a cień jego zębów z ledwością go oznacza. Jego usta się otwierają i coś gorącego tworzy się w jego podbrzuszu. Przełyka.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy kończy, a następnie nasypuje trochę soli na swoją własną dłoń i oferuje ją Louisowi.

\- Twoja kolej - mówi. Jego głos jest głęboki i jest coś ciemnego i niebezpiecznego w jego oczach. Louis mógłby inteligentnie odejść, ale Harry jest jak wydma.

Louis przeczyszcza swoje gardło i zaczyna ssać dłoń Harry'ego. Zaciska swoje policzki i nigdy nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego. Harry rumieni się jego oczy podążają za wargami Louisa. Louis upewnia się, że wykonuje jeszcze jedno liźnięcie, by zebrać całą sól. Może poczuć jak dłoń Harry'ego się trzęsie, jego ciało przechodzi niekontrolowany dreszcz.

Piją swoje drinki w ciszy. Louis wgryza się mocno w cytrynę, kwaśny smak wypełnia jego buzię.

-Zatańczmy - mówi Harry, kiedy kończy i łączy swoje palce z tymi Louisa. Są trochę klejące, ale Louisa to nie obchodzi, więc idzie razem z nim na parkiet. ‘Poszedłby za nim wszędzie.’

Zaczynają tańczyć i na początku jest to niewinne, jedynie dwójka przyjaciół poruszająca się w rytm muzyki, ale atmosfera szybko się zmienia.

Remix ostatniej piosenki Eda Sheerana zaczyna rozbrzmiewać, kiedy Harry sprawia, że Louis unosi się na swoich stopach i obraca go, tak że plecy Louisa są przyparte do klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Pomiędzy ich ciałami nie ma wolnej przestrzeni. Harry'emu jest gorąco i poci się, a jego oddech jest ciepły na szyi Louisa, a jego dłonie palą, kiedy kładzie je na biodra Louisa.

“Your love was handmade for somebody like me, c'mon now follow my lead, I may be crazy, don’t mind me”

Harry śpiewa razem z tekstem, a jego usta ocierają o ucho Louisa. Bujają się do muzyki, chemia tworzy się pomiędzy ich ciałami.

“Say, boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me, c'mon now follow my lead.”

Louis odchyla głowę do tyłu i opiera się o stabilną sylwetkę Harry'ego. Wargi Harry'ego przykrywają całą drogę pomiędzy jego żuchwą a szyją, a Louis chce czuć go na swojej skórze i pod nią. Chce smakować Harry'ego i chce być smakowany.

Wypycha swój tyłek do tyłu i może poczuć, że Harry już jest w połowie twardy. Zagryza swoją dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać uciekający jęk i wypycha go z większą intensywnością.

Harry przysuwa go jeszcze bliżej, jego palce najprawdopodobniej zostawią siniaki od tego jak mocno go trzyma i pcha do przodu.

“I’m in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do, although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body.”

Louis wzdryga się na dźwięk głosu Harry'ego, to musi być teraz głębsze niż pacyfik, idzie prosto do jego kutasa. Może poczuć jak ten wypełnia jego bokserki, już mokre od preejakulatu i żałuje tego, że założył tak ciasne jeansy. Porusza swoimi biodrami do przodu i do tyłu, nakręcając się coraz bardziej przez to jak twardość Harry'ego na niego naciska i desperacko próbuje zdobyć jakieś tarcie na swoim kutasie.

Dłonie Harry'ego przybliżają się do jego krocza. Zatrzymują się na linii V utworzonej przez jego miednicę i zaczyna masować znajdującą się tam skórę. Louis jęczy i pcha do tyłu, kiedy Harry kołysze się do przod

\- Lou - jęczy i przygryza płatek ucha Louisa, a ten jęczy. Czuje się odurzony Harrym, to tak jakby Harry dostał się do jego krwiobiegu, a Louis nie ma pojęcia jak się tego pozbyć. Nawet tego nie chce.

Harry obraca go, więc są teraz twarzą do siebie. Jego oczy są ciemniejsze niż Louis kiedykolwiek widział, a jego gałki oczne są wybałuszone.

“C’ mon be my baby, c'mon.”

Harry liże swoje rumiane wargi, sprawiając że się świecą. Louis podąża za ruchami i nagle czuje się głodny. Tak bardzo chce go posmakować. To tak musiała się czuć Ewa w ogrodzie Eden. “ale z drzewa poznania dobra i zła nie wolno ci jeść, bo gdy z niego spożyjesz, niechybnie umrzesz”.

Louis nie martwi się teraz dobrem i złem i nie miałby nic przeciwko śmierci, jeśli mógłby najpierw posmakować Harry’ego. ‘To i tak byłaby niebiańska śmierć”

Dłonie Harry’ego wślizgują się na tyłek Louisa i ściskają go mocno. Obydwoje jęczą.

\- Louis - mamrocze Harry i już brzmi na zniszczonego. Louis chce go wyniszczyć jeszcze bardziej.

Harry pochyla się bliżej, a Louis unosi swoją twarz. Jego powieki zamykają się i otwiera swoje wargi. Ma zamiar pocałować Harry’ego. Pocałuje Harry’ego. Już może poczuć cień jego ust na swoich własnych i wzdryga się. Minęło tak wiele czasu, tak wiele.

\- Panowie!

Obydwoje odskakują i odwracają się w kierunku głosu. Zayn idzie w ich kie

runku, a następnie opiera się na Harrym, aby się przytrzymać. Louis zaciska swoje pięści. Najprawdopodobniej się trzęsie, ale czuje jakby nikogo nienawidził bardziej w swoim życiu.

Oczy Zayna są czerwone i nieskupione, kiedy zawiesza się pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem, a jego uśmiech jest głupiutki.

\- Cóż - mówi, a następnie zaczyna kaszleć. Harry klepie go po plecach. Louis przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka i próbuje powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami.

Zayn uśmiecha się do Harry’ego i kontynuuje. - Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że ja i Liam wychodzimy, ale może wasza dwójka woli zostać - mruga.

Louis wpatruje się w Harry’ego i zauważa jego lśniące oczy i czerwone policzki. Widać, że jest podpórką dla Zayna, ale sam nie wygląda lepiej. Razem wcale nie wyglądają na bardzo stabilnych.

\- My też wychodzimy - decyduje. Może poczuć jak wzrok Harry’ego wypala w nim dziurę, ale Louis nie spuszcza wzroku z Zayna. - Chodźcie.

Bierze Harry’ego za rękę i zaczyna iść za Zaynem, ale Harry prawie od razu upada, Louis wzdycha i zatrzymuje się, aby mu pomóc.

\- No dalej, kochanie, oprzyj się o mnie - szepcze. Bierze ramię Harry’ego i zarzuca je na swój własny bark i pewnie chwyta talię Harry’ego. Zabierają swoje płaszcze i wychodzą na zewnątrz.

\- Zabierz mnie do domu, Lou - mamrocze Harry, kiedy wsiadają na tyle siedzenia taksówki.

~*~

Kiedy w końcu wchodzą do mieszkania Harry’ego, brunet wciąż jest całkowicie nawalony. Tak jakby gównianie nawalony. Z ledwością stoi i upada na ciało Louisa, aby się przytrzymać. Nie żeby Louisowi to przeszkadzało. To się zdarzyło milion razy, a on z chęcią pomaga. Taka bliskość jest dla nich całkowicie normalna. To co się stało wcześniej w klubie niczego nie zmienia. To nie tak, że Louis jest nagle zbyt świadomy obecności bicepsa Harry’ego na swoim ramieniu albo jego abs’u na swoim boku lub jego dłoni dotykającej linii V Harry’ego w desperackiej próbie utrzymania chłopaka prosto. Nie żeby to i tak było możliwe.

\- No dalej, Harry, daj mi swoje klucze, więc będę mógł otworzyć te cholerne drzwi - warczy zza zębów.

\- Są w mojej tylnej kieszeni, Lou. - Harry chichocze i odwraca się, aby Louis mógł po nie sięgnąć.

Louis nagle nabiera powietrza. Jebać to. Wydycha przez noś. To tylko Harry.

Louis zmusza się do nie łapania Harry’ego za tyłek, taki umięśniony tyłek i bierze klucze, a następnie w końcu otwiera drzwi.

\- Zanieśmy cię do łóżka, pijany chłopcze - mamrocze i chwyta dłoń Harry’ego, aby zaprowadzić go do jego sypialni.

\- Może zaczniesz ściągać swoje ciuchy, a ja przyniosę jakąś wodę?

Harry uśmiecha się. - Jeśli chciałeś mnie nago, Lou, wystarczyło poprosić.

Louis przewraca oczami i ignoruje fakt, że się rumieni i znika w kuchni, aby znaleźć butelkę wody. Kiedy wraca Harry już jest zakopany w swoim łóżku jedynie z swoimi bokserkami na sobie, a jego ubrania leżą na podłodze. Patrzy na Louisa tak szybko jak ten wchodzi do pokoju.

\- Wróciłeś - uśmiecha się. - Zaczynałem za tobą tęsknić.

\- Nie było mnie przez jakieś pięć sekund, H. - Louis przybliża się do łóżka i kładzie butelkę na stoliku nocnym.

\- A jeśli pięć sekund to za długo? - Dąsa się Harry i klepie materac obok siebie. - Chodź tutaj. Zostajesz na noc, prawda?

Louis wzdycha. Zaczyna czuć skutki alkoholu i zmęczenie, a sama myśl na to, że miałby wrócić na to zimno, by dostać się do swojego mieszkania sprawia, że ziewa.

\- Tak - mamrocze. - Tak, zostaję. - Ściąga swoją koszulkę i jeansy, a następnie wślizguje się pod kołdrę obok Harry’ego. - Dobranoc, H - szepcze Louis. Gasi światło i ponownie ziewa, wymęczony. Połowa umysłu Louisa już śpi.

Chociaż jasno widać, że Harry jest w innym stanie. Dziesięć minut później, Harry wciąż jest przytomny, kręci się i wierci, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca.

\- Haz - mówi Louis, poddając się w ignorowaniu ruchów Harry’ego. Zmusza się w końcu do otworzenia oczu. - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tak się wiercisz?

Harry jeszcze raz się odwraca, tym razem twarzą do Louisa i przybliża się do niego. Łączy razem ich nogi.

\- Lou - jęczy delikatnie. - Jestem taki twardy.

Kołysze swoimi biodrami do przodu i pociera o udo Louisa. Cóż. Louis zdecydowanie może to poczuć. Harry jest kurewsko twardy. Musiał taki być już w klubie.

Louis przełyka. Nagle nie czuje się już zmęczony. Jego własny penis wykręca się z zainteresowaniem w jego bokserkach.

\- Hazza - powtarza i liże swoje wargi. Nawet nie wie co powiedzieć.

Harry marszczy brwi. Jego oczy są zamknięte i żuje swoją dolną wargę. Jeszcze raz kołysze swoim biodrem, najwidoczniej nie jest w stanie się kontrolować, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze.

Buduje rytm.

Napiera na udo Louisa i jęczy, wydaje z siebie małe, zranione dźwięki, a Louis z każdą sekundą robi się coraz twardszy. Ciepło miesza się z pragnieniem i chęcią oraz HarryHarryHarry, które osiada nisko i głęboko w jego podbrzuszu, tak że Louis czuje jak jego palce u stóp się podkurczają.

Wzdycha, a jego powieki się zamykają. Dłońmi przytrzymuje talię Harry’ego, aby przybliżyć go jeszcze bardziej, następnie wślizguje jedną pod tyłek Harry’ego i trzyma go jak najcenniejszą rzecz w życiu.

\- Louis - dyszy Harry. Zaczyna kołysać się szybciej.

Louis odwraca się i przyciska razem ich biodra, więc ich erekcje w końcu się spotykają. Boże, och Boże, słodki Jezu, to nie powinno być takie dobre.

Louis przewraca się na Harry’ego i wplata swoje palce w loki młodszego. Pociąga mocno. Harry jęczy głośno i porusza swoimi biodrami do góry.

\- Spójrz na siebie - szepcze Louis. Jego głos jest niesamowicie niski. - Jesteś taki kochany. Taki zdesperowany, prawda? Taki potrzebujący.

\- Lou, proszę - jęczy Harry. Jego ruchy stają się sfrustrowane i chaotyczne. Jest taki piękny. Malutka kropla potu pojawia się na krzywiźnie jego szyi, a Louis nie może się powstrzymać i ją zlizuje. Jego język płonie przy ciepłej skórze Harry’ego.

\- Czego chcesz, Harry? Chcesz abym cię dotknął? - Mamrocze. Zaczyna lizać skórę na obojczykach Harry’ego, a z pomiędzy warg bruneta wydostaje się jęk. - Chcesz abym cię ssał?

Harry kiwa głową, jego wargi są rozwarte i odchyla swoją głowę, aby ukazać Louisowi większą ilość skóry, w którą mógłby się wgryźć, a Louis od razu to robi, oznaczając wrażliwą skórę na gardle Harry’ego.

\- Harry - mówi. - Haz, spójrz na mnie.

Harry wzdycha, ale wykonuje polecenie. Jego oczy się szklą i są nieskupione i tak ładnie je marszczy. Jest najładniejszą rzeczą jaką Louis kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Nie dotknę cię, kochanie - mówi Louis. Jego głos jest tak słodki jak miód. Nagle zatrzymuje się i nie rusza.

Reakcja Harry’ego jest natychmiastowa. - Lou - płacze. Jego oczy są szerokie, a kąciki wypełniają się łzami. - Proszę, ja… potrzebuję… - próbuje sięgnąć po dłoń Louisa, aby go poprowadzić w kierunku jego krocza, ale Louis łapie Harry’ego za nadgarstki i łączy je za jego głową.

\- Również nie mam zamiaru cię ssać - kontynuuje Louis i kręci głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów. Ssie malinkę na szyi Harry’ego. Harry wydaje z siebie zduszony dźwięk z tyłu swojego gardła i kręci swoimi biodrami, aby uzyskać jakiekolwiek tarcie.

\- Bądź cierpliwy, słoneczko. Nie zostawię cię, nie jestem aż tak piekielny. - Louis uśmiecha się i w końcu, w końcu ponownie porusza swoimi biodrami. Przygryza ucho Harry’ego i liże jego wnętrze.

\- Ale w taki sposób sprawię, że dojdziesz - jego głos jest łągodnym szeptem tak gładkim jak Tennessee whiskey. Harry jedynie jęczy, kiedy Louis dalej mówi.

\- Sprawię, że dojdziesz w swoje bokserki, kiedy będzie o mnie błagał, jak zdesperowany chłopiec jakim jesteś - mówi, a następnie udaje mu się ich przekręcić.

Kładzie się na plecach i owija swoje nogi ciasno wokół talii Harry’ego, przyciągając młodszego chłopaka bliżej.

\- Lou - jęczy Harry. - Jesteś taki wspaniały. - Nachyla się w przestrzeń Louisa i mocno łączy ich usta. Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się na ten gest i wykonuje ostry wydech przez nos. “Harry go całuje. To naprawdę się dzieje. To nie sen.”

Louis zamiera, spinając się, jest zbyt przytłoczony, by adekwatnie odpowiedzieć i zbyt bardzo się boi, aby to zrobić. Wargi Harry’ego są miękkie przy jego własnych, kiedy poruszają się wygłodniałe, chętne czegoś więcej, łaknące i zdesperowane czegoś więcej, więcej i jeszcze więcej. A potem Louis czuje jak język Harry’ego znajduje drogę do jego ust i wchodzi nim w nie, sprawiając że Louis jest wrakiem. Jęk Louisa jest stłumiony poprzez wargi Harry’ego i to wtedy do szatyna dochodzi fakt, że nie ma sensu się powstrzymywać. Nie chcę pływać na brzegu, chce zatonąć w morzu żądzy, pasji i Harry’ego.

Chwyta szczękę Harry’ego, jego pierścionek i mały palec wkręca się w jego loki. Oddaje pocałunek wszystkim co ma, jego zęby zatapiają się w dolnej wardze Harry’ego, sprawiając że ten jęczy i drży. ‘Rzeczywistość nie może równać się z wyobrażeniami Louisa. To jest o wiele lepsze.

Harry zaczyna ocierać się o Louisa, a jego pięści zaciskają się na pościeli, kiedy Louis wraca do pracy na szyi Harry’ego: ssie ją, całuje i liże. Ma nadzieję, że siniaki, które zostawia będą widoczne przez kilka dni. Ma również nadzieję, że ciemność jest pomocna w ukrywaniu jego rumieńca. Harry myśli, że jest wspaniały.

Harry niemal płacze, kiedy jak szalony porusza się w przód i w tył, szukając ulgi. Ujeżdża biodra Louisa jakby nie było jutra. Na zewnątrz mogłaby być trzecia wojna światowa, a Harry’ego by to w ogóle nie obchodziło. Jego dłonie są białe od tak mocnego trzymania pościeli. - Jestem blisko - jęczy.

I rzeczy w tym, że Louis też jest blisko. Żenująco blisko.

\- No dalej, kochanie - zachęca. - Daj mi zobaczyć jak dochodzisz. Pokaż mi jak piękny jesteś, kiedy dochodzisz.

Jęki Harry’ego stają się coraz głośniejsze. Jego rzęsy ponownie mrugają, tworząc cienie na jego zarumienionych policzkach. Uśmiecha się gorączkowo, a Louis robi kółka swoimi biodrami, aby spotykać Harry’ego przy każdym pchnięciu.

Louis zawija sobie lok Harry’ego wokół swojego wskazującego palca i pociąga za niego mocno, to jest to. Harry nagle się spina, a potem dochodzi przez nieskończoność. Moczy swoje własne bokserki jak i te Louisa oraz płacze z ulgi w szyję szatyna. Louis przełyka. Obraz dochodzącego Harry’ego na zawsze zapisze się w jego pamięci, ponieważ to pewne jak cholera, że póki co jest to najgorętszą rzeczą jakiej był świadkiem.

\- Boże, jesteś wspaniały - mamrocze Louis, jego głos jest niski i chętny. - Byłeś wspaniały. Jesteś taki cenny. - Jego oczy wędrują po całym Harrym, próbując skupić się na każdym pojedynczym detalu. - Chodź tutaj, słońce - dodaje, trzymając Harry’ego ciasno przy swojej klatce piersiowej. Jego ramiona obejmują go i zaczyna mierzwić włosy Harry’ego.

Harry jęczy i pochyla się do dotyku Louisa. Łączy razem ich czoła i przyciąga go do pocałunku. Tym razem jest on bardziej leniwy i powolny, ale wciąż niesamowicie gorący. Wargi Harry’ego rozdzielają się, kiedy liże usta Louisa, oddychając ciężko, a Louis jęczy i przyciąga go bliżej. Wypycha swoje biodra do przodu, desperacko szukając ulgi dla samego siebie.

\- Lou. - Harry otwiera swoje powieki, aby na niego spojrzeć, a jego oczy są wielkość księżyca. - Dojdź dla mnie - błaga, a napięcie w podbrzuszu Louisa w końcu się uwalnia i dochodzi. Mocniej niż od Bóg wie jak dawna i to tylko od ocierania się na sucho, Louis nawet nie może sobie wyobrazić tego jaki byłby prawdziwy seks z Harrym. Jęczy głośno, kiedy gorąca fala jego orgazmu pozostawia go bez tchu.

Kiedy kończy, Harry wciąż tutaj jest, patrzy na niego z radością, a Louis jest zbyt zmęczony aby myśleć. Przyciąga młodszego chłopaka niesamowicie blisko i wzdycha. Harry przytula go i mruczy przeciągle, uśmiech maluje się na jego przygryzionych wargach. Unosi swoją głowę i wystawia Louisowi usta, aby ten je pocałował. Louis od razu to robi, ich języki wpadają w rytm. Ich smaki mieszają się tak bardzo, że Louis nie potrafi ich już rozróżnić, ich usta smakują jak alkohol oraz wiśniowy błyszczyk Harry’ego, jak papierosy Louisa i po prostu jak oni. Ich zęby kolidują ze sobą, ale to nie jest niezręczne, to tylko próba zaspokojenia ich żądzy. Harry jęczy podczas pocałunku, jego powieki lekko się trzęsą, a Louis trzyma go ciasno i łączy razem ich kostki. To jedynie czwarty pocałunek jaki dzielą, ale to już wydaje się być najbardziej znajomą rzeczą. Całowanie Harry’ego jest jak powrót do domu. Louis z łatwością mógłby naćpać się jego pocałunkami. I z łatwością mógłby się do nich przyzwyczaić. Powinien się bać, ale teraz nie chce o tym myśleć. Składa ostatniego buziaka na wargach Harry’ego, tylko delikatne muśnięcie i pociera ich nosy o siebie.

Dłoń Harry’ego wędruje na tył szyi Louisa, jego palce wtapiają się w jego włosy. Oczy Harry’ego są zrelaksowane i marzące oraz patrzy na wargi Louisa z zaspokojonym zastanowieniem. Jego druga dłoń obejmuje szczękę szatyna. Mieści ona podbródek Louisa, a jego kciuk delikatnie, czule pociera kark Louisa. Kąciki jego ust układają się w mały uśmiech. Jego powieki są zamknięte, jego wyraz twarzy jest bardzo zrelaksowany i zadowolony. Wygląda jak obraz Michała Anioła.

\- Śpij - mówi delikatnie Louis, a potem zamyka oczy i wszystko staje się czarne.


	8. Rozdział 7

Następnego poranka Louis budzi się przez przebijające się słońce. Powoli świadomość do niego powraca, kiedy wymyka się błogości.

Picera swoją dłonią swoje krocze i jęczy głęboko, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego bokserki się kleją. Otwiera w końcu swoje oczy i rozgląda się. A potem wspomnienia do niego wracają. Cholera.

Louis przyciąga swoje dłonie do twarzy, a przekleństwo wymyka się z jego ust. Chowa się pod pościelą, jego oczy ponownie się zamykają. Chce po prostu wrócić do spania i nigdy się nie obudzić.

Powietrze pachnie jak kawa i może usłyszeć dźwięki naczyń dochodzące z kuchni. Z radio leci stara piosenka Oasis, a Harry mruczy do niej.

“Made a meal and threw it up on Sunday, I’ve got a lot of things to learn. Said I would and I believe in one day, before my heart starts to burn. Stand by me, nobody knows the way it’s gonna be.”*

Louis wzdycha. Zdecydowanie czuje teraz mdłości. Zmusza się do wstania z łóżka i zakłada jakieś szare dresy, które bierze z krzesła. Bez butów i bez koszulki udaje się do kuchni.

Louis jest przywitany przez pochylone, nagie plecy Harry’ego, który jest pochylony nad patelnią gdzie coś smaży. Ma na sobie jedynie czystą parę bokserek Calvina Kleina. Louis przełyka i potyka się o swoje własne stopy.

Harry odwraca się rozpromienia tak szybko jak go widzi.

\- Lou - mówi. Jego policzki są różowe, a w jego uśmiechu jest pewne zakłopotanie. - Śniadanie prawie jest gotowe.

\- Zdrówko. - Louis uśmiecha się, jakby nie miał zmartwień. Nalewa sobie trochę kawy, która już znajduje się na stole.

Harry przewraca bekon na patelni i zaczyna rozdzielać jajecznicę na dwa oddzielne naczynia. Jego ruchy są nieco za szybkie i przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach.

Jego twarz robi się czerwona, kiedy kładzie talerze na stół.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakowało, Lou - mówi, nieśmiało i delikatnie.

Louis unosi brew, kiedy zaczyna przeżuwać bekon. - Oczywiście, że tak, Haz. Robiłeś mi śniadanie niezliczoną ilość razy. Zawsze były przepyszne.

\- Masz rację. - Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej i zniża swoją głowę, zaczynając poruszać jedzeniem na swoim własnym talerzu. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło. Louis wręcza mu filiżankę kawy.

Harry bierze długiego łyka, a następnie liże swoje wargi. - Czy powinniśmy więc porozmawiać o ostatniej nocy?

Louis krztusi się swoim jajkiem i zaczyna kaszleć. “Prosto z mostu”

Harry patrzy na niego. Jego oczy się rozszerzają oraz żuje on swoją dolną wargę.

Gardłowy głos Liama Gallaghera wciąż śpiewa, a Louis uważa to za śmiercionośno-ironiczne.

“There is something I could never give you, my heart will never be your home.”

Louis pije trochę więcej kawy i wzrusza ramionami. - Nie ma za bardzo o czym gadać, prawda? - Zmusza się do utrzymania uśmiechu na swoich ustach. Ogląda Harry’ego z bliska. - To co się stało nie było niczym wielkim.

Widzi jak wyraz twarzy Harry’ego opada. Harry od razu opuszcza wzrok. Kolory odpływają z jeo twarzy.

\- Chodzi o to - dodaje Louis, a jego uśmiech zaczyna się kurczyć. - To był tylko seks, prawda? Byliśmy pijani i napaleni, dzieliliśmy łóżko. Z perspektywy czasu, to musiało się stać.

Pociera z niespokojem swój podbródek.

Harry odmawia spotkania jego wzroku, ale Louis może zobaczyć jak jego knykcie robią się białe od trzymania widelca. Louis bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Spójrz, przepraszam za tą całą rzecz - mamrocze. - Powinienem cię zatrzymać albo nie powinienem reagować, cokolwiek. Ale nie musimy sprawiać, aby było niezręcznie. - Harry wciąż na niego nie patrzy. Louis z niechęcią się unosi. - Możemy nie robić z tego wielkiej sprawy? To był po prostu seks między dwójką dorosłych, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i…

\- Co jest z tobą, Louis? - Pyta Harry, brzmiąc o wiele bardziej szorstko niż kiedykolwiek. Teraz patrzy prosto na Louisa, a jego oczy się świecą, ale są zimne jak styczniowa noc.

\- Co? - Usta Louis się otwierają. - Mówiłem tylko, że nie chcę zrujnować naszej przyjaźni. Harry, przepraszam, naprawdę. Nie chcę abyśmy byli zażenowani ponieważ uprawialiśmy seks, nie musimy…

Harry przewraca oczami. - Ty to robisz - mamrocze, delikatnie kręcąc głową. - Przestań to robić, Louis. Nie musisz.

Louis urywa w połowie zdania. - C robię? - Pyta, unosząc brew.

\- Traktujesz mnie jakbym był zrobiony ze szkła. - Usta Harry’ego tworzą cienką linię. - Nie załamię się, Louis.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Louis marszczy brwi, a jego głos staje się wyższy.

\- Wiesz o czym mówię - stwierdza Harry. Jego jedzenie wciąż leży nieruszone na talerzu, dawno temu zapomniane.

\- Nie, Harry, nie wiem - odpowiada Louis, przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach i krzyżuje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej.

Harry prostuje swoje plecy i odkłada swój talerz. - Traktujesz mnie tak, jakbym był dzieckiem - mówi. - Zawsze tak jest. Cóż, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili Louis: nie jestem nim.

Louis otwiera swoje usta, aby odpowiedzieć, a następnie je zamyka. Przygryza swoją dolną wargę. - Wiem to - szepcze w końcu i zgina głowę na bok.

\- Na pewno? - Pyta Harry. Jego wyraz twarzy trochę łagodnieje. - Spójrz, wiem że masz dobre intencje, ale jestem dorosłym mężczyzną. Mówiłem ci to już tysiące razy: potrafię o siebie zadbać. Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony.

Albo to miły sposób, by powiedzieć ‘nie potrzebuję ciebie”. Louis spuszcza swój wzrok i żuje swoją dolną wargę. Wie. Wie, że Harry ma rację. Wie, że ma skłonności do tego. Ale rzecz w tym, że nic nie może na to poradzić. Nie wie jak ma przestać. I nie wie jak ma przestać rozmyślać o każdej rzeczy, która dotyczy Harry’ego i nie wie jak powstrzymać chęć chronienia go przed całym złem na tym świecie. Nie żeby póki co dobrze sobie z tym radził. Ale i tak… Harry musi być tak zmęczony jego postawą, pewnie chce się od niego odłączyć…

\- Louis - głos Harry’ego przywraca go do rzeczywistości. - Spójrz na mnie.

Louis robi to, jego oczy spotykają się z zielenią.

Harry wzdycha.

\- Wiem, że to robisz. Opiekujesz się ludzi. Chodzi mi o to, jesteś gliną, właściwie żyjesz z tego. - Wzrusza swoimi ramionami, ale jego usta tworzą półuśmiech. - Zawsze troszczyłeś się o swoją rodziną, opiekowałeś się swoją mamą, swoim rodzeństwem i opiekujesz się mną. Ludzie cię obchodzą, ja cię obchodzę. - Harry zatrzymuje się na chwilę i przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka. Przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach. Głos Harry’ego jest głęboki i emocjonalny, a na jego twarzy widnieje obecnie największy uśmiech. - To wspaniałe, wiesz? Bardzo to doceniam, musisz to wiedzieć. Ale musisz również zrozumieć, że nie potrzebuję i nie chcę abyś był rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi.

Harry zatrzymuje się i bierze głęboki wdech. Dłońmi powoli masuje swoje skronie. - Właściwie - kontynuuje. - Nienawidzę całej koncepcji, ponieważ to by sprawiało, że cię idealizuję, a tak nie jest. - Ponownie wzrusza ramionami. - Owszem sądzę, że jesteś wspaniałą osobą, aby po prostu, nie wiem, posiedzieć i podziwiać, ale wiem również, że jesteś człowiekiem. Jesteś daleki od perfekcji tak samo jak ja.

Kładzie swoją dłoń na tej Louisa i ściska ją. Jest ciepła, komfortowa, a Louis automatycznie łączy ich palce. Louis wie, że jego policzki muszą być nagrzane. Chce opuścić swój wzrok, ale w tym samym czasie nie może spuścić wzroku z Harry’ego.

\- Zainicjowałem to wszystko poprzedniej nocy, najpierw w klubie a potem w łóżku, zdaje sobię z tego sprawę i biorę odpowiedzialność za swoje działania. - Harry wzdycha. - Powiedziałeś, że to tylko seks pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół i to w porządku. Akceptuję to. I zgadzam się z tym, aby nie prowadzić przez to do niezręczności - wzrusza ramionami, ale jego brwi są złączone. - Ale teraz to ty sprawiasz, że jest niezręcznie, analizując to i w ogóle.

\- Przepraszam - szepcze Louis, jego głos jest cienki. Przygryza swoją dolną wargę.

To wszystko wydaje się być złe. Wszystko jest dziwne. On też wydaje się być dziwny. A nie powinno tak być. Jest przyzwyczajony do uprawiania jedynie seksu, na miłość Boską, jest przyzwyczajony do braku zobowiązań. Jego twarz stoi w ogniu i nie może już wytrzymać wzroku Harry’ego. W takim razie dlaczego to jest dziwne skoro Harry to powiedział?

\- W takim razie, wszystko z nami w porządku? - Pyta Louis. Czuje gule w żołądku. Louis żałuje zjedzenie tego co włożył do swoich ust.

\- Tak, pewnie. - Harry uśmiecha się, ale nie dosięga to jego oczu. - To nic wielkiego, prawda? Tak jak powiedziałeś. Mam się dobrze. My mamy się dobrze. - Jego głos jest celowo jasny, ale nie patrzy na Louisa. Nagle Harry wstaje. Bierze swój talerz i wrzuca zawartość do kosza. Niczego nie zjadł.

Louis patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Spójrz, Lou, naprawdę nie chcę być niegrzeczny - mówi Harry, ponownie się odwracając. - Ale naprawdę muszę popracować nad pewnymi sprawami. - Zerka szybko na zegar na ścianie. - Również twoja zmiana zaczyna się za 40 minut, nie powinieneś już iść?

Louis przełyka. Jego własna ślina smakuje gorzko. Bierze łyka kawy, zimnego i długiego, chcąc osłodzić swoje usta.

\- Tak, masz rację, jak zwykle - mówi, próbując brzmieć radośnie. A nie tak jakby był martwy w środku. Ponieważ nie jest. Nie ma powodu do tego.

Prawdopodobnie i tak polega.

Idzie do sypialni, aby zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy i zmusz się do niepatrzenia na niezrobione łóżko.

Kiedy wraca do kuchni, Harry jest odwrócony do lady, eksponuje swoje pochylone ramiona.

\- W takim razie zobaczymy się później - mówi czule Louis.

\- Pa - odpowiada Harry. Nie odwraca się.

Louis wzdycha i wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

“So what’s the matter with you? Sing me something new.

Don’t you know the cold and wind and rain

don’t know, they only seem to come and go away.

Stand by me, nobody knows the way it’s gonna be…”

~*~

“Sunday bloody Sunday**” leci piosenka, a Louis nie mógłby się bardziej z nią zgodzić. ‘What a bloody Sunday has been”. Od bardzo gównianego początku z Harrym do strasznie nudnej zmiany w pracy. Był sztywny przez cały dzień i nawet udało mu się pokłócić z biednym Liamem po jednej z wielu ostrych odpowiedzi, a Liam nigdy z nikim się nie kłóci.

Louis zaoferował, że kupi mu piwo, aby prawidłowo go przeprosić, ale Liam powiedział mu, że ma randkę z Zaynem. Znowu. A Niall spotyka się z jakąś dziewczyną, którą poznał. Cokolwiek. Więc co jeśli Louis jest jedynym, który nie ma iskierki miłości w tym momencie? Nie potrzebuje jej. Nigdy nie był zainteresowany tego typu rzeczami.

Udaje się do najbliższego pubu. Po tym wszystkim, może sam wypić dwa kufle, dziękuję bardzo.

Pub jest bardziej pusty niż Louis sądził, zważając na to, że jest niedzielny wieczór, ale woli to w taki sposób. Jacyś starsi mężczyźni dyskutują o ostatnim meczu piłki nożnej, krzyczą i śmieją się, dwie dziewczyny chichoczą do siebie i jakiś mężczyzna w średnim wieku siedzi za ladą i czyta gazetę. Louis zamawia kufel Guinnessa, a potem idzie usiąść przy swoim własnym stole. Miejsce pachnie drewnem i alkoholem. Jakaś stara piosenka Fleetwood Mac leci w tle. Louis kołysze swoją głową do melodii i bierze długi łyk swojego napoju. Jest zimny i gorzki i ma w sobie światło o smaku kawy. Harry się tym brzydzi. Właściwie w ogóle nie lubi piwa, ale nienawidzi Guinnessa. Louis uśmiecha się, myśląc o sposobie w jakim twarz Harry’ego się wykręca, kiedy to pije.

“Szczerze, jak możesz to lubić, Lou? Smakuje jak gówniany kuzyn mrożonego cappuccino ze Starbucksa” - powiedział raz Harry. Louis wolną dłonią chwyta telefon ze swojej kieszeni. Chce zapytać Harry’ego czy do niego dołączy, a jego palce na chwilę zamierają przed kontaktem Harry’ego. W końcu się poddaje. Prawdopodobnie to nie jest najlepszy pomysł w tym momencie. Wzdycha i ponownie blokuje swój telefon. Zamyka swoje oczy i kładzie dłonie na swojej twarzy i masuje swoje skronie. Czy Harry w ogóle by go pocałować z Guinnessem w jego oddechu? Louis żuje swoją dolną wargę i kręci głową, próbując pozbyć się tych myśli.

Jego palec głaszcze drewnianą powierzchnię stołu, na którym wyryte są dwie literki. A+M razem z krzywym sercem. Widać, że twórca nie był rzeźbiarzem. Louis pozwala swojemu wsazującemu palcowi zagłębić się w grawer. Wygląda na stary. Może ta dwójka nieznajomych ludzi wciąż żyje razem, może mają swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie… Przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka, dopóki nie może poczuć krwi. Pewnie nie. Bierze kolejnego łyka.

To wtedy jakaś postać wślizguje się na ławkę przed nim. Louis unosi wzrok, zdziwiony i przewraca nimi, kiedy rozpoznaje intruza. Rzuca rozczarowanie spojrzenie do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny siedzącego przed nim.

\- Czego chcesz, Grimmy? - Pyta, płaskim, monotonnym głosem.

Nick uśmiecha się i marszczy brwiami. - Aww, hej, Lou. Też miło cię widzieć. Uprzejmy jak zawsze. Zawsze promieniejesz.

Louis prycha głośno i krzyżuje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej. - Nie jestem w nastroju - mamrocze. Jego twarz ciemnieje, a jego czoło jest zmarszczone.

Nick wyprostowywuje swoje długie nogi, owinięte przez przylegającą, niebieską parę jeansów i unosi swoją brew. - Jesteś taki gderliwy - zauważa, krzyżując swoje ramiona na stole. - Mam na myśli, zawsze jesteś gderliwym kotem, ale ostatnio jest jeszcze jest gorzej.

Zasysa swoje mojito przez zieloną słomkę. Kto do cholery zamawia mohito w cholernym barze? Louis jeszcze raz przewraca oczami. Nick żyje swoim życiem jakby było imprezą i zawsze jest na liście. Louis nawet raz mu to powiedział. Nick jedynie odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. ‘Ale ja jestem na liście, kochanie” powiedział, a potem mrugnął dla dobrego wrażenia. “Jestem na wszystkich listach”.

\- Pieprz się - mówi Louis. - Po prostu mnie zostaw. - Jego szklanka jest mokra od skraplania, a jego palce zaczynają rysować abstrakcyjne arabeski na niej.

\- Co się stało, słońce? - Pyta Nick z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na twarzy. - No dalej, możesz się wyżalić wujkowi Nickowi.

\- O mój Boże, nigdy więcej nie nazywaj się wujkiem Nickiem. - Louis wzdryga się i udaje, że wymiotuje. - To cholernie dziwne.

Nick przewraca oczami, ale wciąż się uśmiecha. - Po prostu staram się być miły. - Unosi swoje dłonie przed nim. - Martwię się o ciebie, wiesz - dodaje, a jego wyraz twarzy łagodnieje. - Nawet jeśli przez cały czas zachowujesz się jakbyś mnie nienawidził.

Louis prycha i przebiega dłonią przez swoje włosy. - Chcesz abym dostał cukrzycy, Grimshaw? - Pyta. Koniuszki jego ust i tak się unoszą. - Wiesz, że cię nie nienawidzę. Przynajmniej nie tak bardzo.

Nick śmieje się i kręci głową. Małe zmarszczki pokazują się wokół jego oczu. - Zdrówko - mówi i bierze łyk swojego drinka.

Dźwięk nowego powiadomienia sprawia, że Louis podskakuje. Od razu sprawdza swój telefon. Jego żołądek kurczy się w sobie i czuje nieco napięcia, który wydaje się być za bardzo oczekiwaniem i nadzieją.

To randomowa osoba, która po prostu robi live’a na Instagramie. Pieprzyć to. Louis żuje wnętrze swojego policzka i odkłada telefon obudową do góry.

Nick unosi brew, podążając za jego ruchami i przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - Więc, chcesz mi powiedzieć co ci tak zajmuje myśli, Tommo?

Louis wzdycha. - To tylko… Harry - przyznaje i opuszcza wzrok. - Tak jakby spaliśmy razem. - Próbuje zignorować falę ciepła, która nagle zalewa jego twarz, kiedy robi cudzysłów ze swoich palców.

Nick krztusi się swoim Mojito i zaczyna głośno kaszleć. - Co? Co?! - Krzyczy. - Dramatycznie przyciąga dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Minęły 84-lata… - mówi przedrzeźniającym głosem.

Louis jedynie przewraca oczami.

Nick uśmiecha się do niego i klepie go w ramię. - Kurwa, w końcu, Tommo! - Krzyczy. - Tak się cieszę z twojego powodu. I z mojego, ponieważ teraz Niall z pewnością wisi mi 50 euro.

Usta Louis się rozwierają. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - Syczy. - Zakładaliście się o mnie? Lub o kogokolwiek kto prześpi się z Harrym?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, promyczku - prycha Nick. - Zakładaliśmy się, kiedy ty to zrobisz. - Mruga do Louisa, mając na ustach najgorszy uśmiech. Louis chce go zabić.

\- Więc, co teraz? - Kontynuuje niewzruszony Nick. - Odbiegłeś z nim w spowolnionym tempie w stronę zachodzącego słońca? Nosiłeś jego dzieci? Mogę być ojcem chrzestnym?

Louis rumieni się. Myśl o małym Harrym zajmuje jego myśli. Słodki, uroczy mały Harry z zielonymi oczami i lokami. Oraz oczywiście z dołeczkami.

Louis przełyka i bierze długi łyk swojego piwa. Jego gardło nagle robi się bardzo suche.

\- Zdecydowanie nie - mamrocze i opuszcza wzrok. Wraca do rysowania wzorków na swoim kuflu. - Nie zmieniłem zdania.

Louis wpatruje się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę i wzdycha. - Wiesz - mówi, klepiąc dłoń Louisa przez stół. - Jedynie głupcy nigdy nie zmieniają swojego zdania.

Coś w jego głosie sprawia, że Louis chce spotkać jego wzrok. Oczy Nicka są uprzejme i współczujące.

\- Dobrze jest odpuścić i dobrze jest się bać - wzrusza ramionami. - Wszyscy tak mamy. I pod koniec dnia wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi. I boimy się, mamy złamane serca… te uczucia są częścią bycia człowiekiem. A posiadanie uczuć jest dobre.

Węzeł tworzy się w ustach Louisa i przełyka połowę swojego piwa, próbując się go pozbyć. Jego wnętrzności się zaciskają.

\- Jakie wyroki z ciebie wychodzą, Grimmy - próbuje zażartować, ale jego głos jest płaski nawet w jego własnych uszach. - patrząc na to, że jesteś starszy ode mnie i również samotny.

Nick kręci głową. - Nie, Lou, nie jestem - wzdycha i marszczy brwi. - Nie jestem samotny. Jestem sam. To różnica. Nie zmuszam się do związku, po prostu nie znalazłem jeszcze odpowiedniej osoby i dobrze mi z tym. Ale wiedz, że jeśli go znajdę to będę go ciasno trzymał.

Louis żuje swoją dolną wargę i wzrusza ramionami. - Też tak mam - mamrocze, próbując brzmieć na pewnego siebie. Jego palce tworzą ‘H’ na szkle, a następnie szybko je zdrapują. - Nie darzę Harry’ego uczuciami.

Nick unosi brew. - Próbujesz przekonać mnie czy samego siebie? - Pyta.

\- Nie - powtarza Louis i patrzy Nickowi w oczy. - Jest tylko moim najlepszym przyjacielem. To, że spaliśmy ze sobą to nic wielkiego. To był tylko seks.

Nick bawi się swoją słomką, siorbiąc to co zostało z jego mojito. Jego brwi są złączone razem a kąciki jego ust są skierowane do dołu. - Jeśli tak mówisz, Louis - mamrocze, wzruszając ramionami. - Więc co teraz zrobisz? Wciąż szukasz mu chłopaka.

Louis przełyka głośno. Nie myślał o tym. Chociaż powinien. Taki na początku był plan. Zeswatać z kimś Harry’ego i pozwolić im na posiadanie szczęśliwego zakończenia. Tak, ta scena, nie wygląda już na szczęśliwą.

\- Jasne - mamrocze. Pije swoje piwo, ale teraz jest zbyt ciepłe i smakuje gorzko.

Nick zerka na niego z zamyśleniem na twarzy. Drapie się po podbródku. Oblizuje usta. - Wiesz co - zaczyna, a na jego twarzy pojawia się diaboliczny uśmiech. - Powinieneś mi dać numer Harry’ego.

Oczy Louisa się rozszerzają, a jego buzia się otwiera. - Tobie? - Pyta? - Dlaczego miałbym dać numer Harry’ego tobie?

\- Abyśmy mogli się spotkać - Nick uśmiecha się i strasznie przypomina kota z Chershire z Alicji w krainie Czarów. Louis mruga kilka razy.

\- Nie dam ci numeru Harry’ego - mówi. Jego głos staje się wyższy i brzmi na oburzonego.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Nick unosi brew i kończy swojego drinka. Louis chce zmyć ten uśmiech z jego twarzy. Żałuje każdej pojedynczej miłej rzeczy, którą go opisał w myślach. - Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nic do niego nie czujesz i że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi oraz że szukasz kogoś z kim mógłbyś go umówić. - Nick mruga do niego. - Ja mogę być tym kimś. - Pokazuje Louisowi całkowicie zielony język, a Louis przewraca oczami.

Nick uśmiecha się. - Kłamałeś w takim razie? Nie miałaś na myśli tego co powiedziałeś chwilę temu?

\- Oczywiście, że miałem to na myśli - prycha Louis. Bawi się swoim telefonem i wręcza go drugiemu mężczyźnie. - Proszę bardzo. Możesz spróbować ze swoimi fantazyjnymi drinkami, ale wiedz, że Harry jest bardziej za francuskim czerwonym winem. Zadzwoń do niego czy coś.

Louis może poczuć jak rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się na jego policzkach i szyi, ale ignoruje to i stara się pozostać stoickim. Jego serce bije szybciej i nagle czuje jakby chciał coś złamać. Może głowę Nicka. Zmusza się do powolnego oddychania.

Nick bierze jego telefon z jego dłoni i uśmiecha się. - Och, zrobię to - mówi. Na jego twarzy znajduje się wielki uśmiech. - Sądzę, że ja i Harry będziemy mieć wiele wspólnych tematów.

* Oasis, “Stand By Me”

** U2 “Sunday Bloody Sunday”


	9. Rozdział 8

W poniedziałkowy wieczór Louis jest znudzony i nędzny. Leży na kanapie w salonie, leniwie bawi się pilotem. Dowiedział się, że na Netflixie jest nowy program, ale nie może się zmusić do oglądania go. Miał obejrzeć go z Harrym, ponieważ zawsze oglądają Netflixa razem i dlatego gdyż Harry jest zakochany w Neilu Patricku Harrisie, ale teraz program wyszedł a Harry’ego z nim nie ma.

Louis długo wpatruje się na puste miejsce obok niego i wzdycha. Jego palce zaczynają się bawić telefonem, otwiera Whatsapp i znjaduje rozmowę z Harrym. Najwidoczniej Harry był online całe siedem minut temu. Louis żuje swoje dolną wargę i przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach. Blokuje swój telefon i odrzuca go gdzieś na kanapę, ale dwie sekundy później z powrotem bierze go do ręki. Ponownie klika na kontakt Harry’ego. Pieprzyć to. To tylko Harry.

Jego palce zaczynają poruszać się na klawiaturze i wysyła wiadomość zanim ma szansę na ponowne zmienienie zdania.

‘Hej, czy wiesz że wyszła ‘Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń”? Chcesz to dzisiaj obejrzeć? Popcorn i piwo dla mnie oraz wino dla ciebie?’

Louis widzi, że Harry staje się online dwie sekundy po wysłaniu jego wiadomości i pozostawia wiadomość otwartą oraz wpatruje się w ekran. W jego żołądku jest krzta napięcia. Kiedy Harry zaczyna pisać, Louis niemal się krztusi. Skąd pochodzi ten cały niepokój, na litość boską?

Zamyka swoje oczy i ponownie je otwiera, kiedy słyszy wibrację informująco o wiadomości.

‘ Wybacz, Lou, ale mam plany z Nickiem. Chcesz do nas dołączyć?’

Usta Louisa się rozwierają.

‘Z Nickiem????? Masz na myśli Grimmy’ego?????’

Odpowiedź Harry’ego jest natychmiastowa.

‘Tak? Dlaczego? Myślałem, że to ty dałeś mu mój numer.’

Louis zasysa swoje policzki i ponownie zaczyna je przygryza.

‘Tak, to prawda, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że się spotykacie. Bawcie się dobrze :)’

‘Ty też.’

Louis wyłącza swój telefon i zaczyna pierwszy odcinek. Nie myśli o tym.

Nie myśli.

~*~

Nie rozmawia z Harrym przez cały wtorek, a w środę Louis czuje jakby miał zwariować. Louis i Harry piszą ze sobą przez cały czas, ale nie słyszał nic od niego od prawie 48 godzin. Jego żołądek wydaje się być pełen węzłów. Nawet nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnim razem jadł prawidłowy posiłek. Może zapyta Harry’ego czy mogą coś razem wziąć.

Liże swoje wargi, kiedy wchodzi na rozmowę na Whatsapp, ostatnia wiadomość wypala dziurę w jego duszy. Pisze, a potem usuwa cały tekst co najmniej cztery razy, ale za piątym jest dość zadowolony z formy.

‘Hej, co powiesz na kolację dzisiaj? Co powiesz na chińszczyznę? xx’

Louis liże swoje wargi i wpatruje się w ekran. Nie jest to zimne ani obrończo-agresywne, nie ukazuje, że zmusza do czegoś Harry’ego i nie jest również zbyt romantyczne. To perfekcyjne wiadomość dla przyjaciela od innego przyjaciela.

“Właściwie, obiecałem Nickowi, że się z nim spotkam. Jego przyjaciel wydaje własną kolekcję ubrań, fajnie nie? Będzie tam prawdziwy wybieg, a potem nawet after party! Jeśli chcesz mogę się go spytać czy też możesz przyjść.’

Harry dodaje pojedyncze ‘x’ po trzech sekundach.

To o trzy sekundy za dużo.

Żołądek Louisa zniż się do stóp. Próbuje zignorować rozczarowanie, które wypełnia jego klatkę piersiową.

‘Nieważne, to i tak nie moja działka.’

Więc najwidoczniej będzie dzisiaj sam. Nie żeby się przejmował, to nic wielkiego. Kocha bycie samemu. Nie jest mu przykro z tego powodu, definitywnie nie jest smutny.

Zapomina o kolacji i kończy jedząc po prostu paczkę chipsów z czterema lub pięcioma piwami. Harry nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

~*~

W piątek Louis spotyka się z nowym kolesiem, którego spotkał na Grindr, ale w ogóle nie jest tym podekscytowany. Prawda jest taka, że tęskni za Harrym i że rzuciłby tego gościa o każdej porze, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego. Czas w jakim się nie widzieli wydaje się być wiecznością, a Louis mógł lub nie spędzić ostatni tydzień przeglądając profil Harry’ego na Instagramie, oglądał jego historię i nowe zdjęcia, ostrożnie, aby nie kliknąć ich dwa razy. Nowości to hipsterskie, niby głębokie i oczywiście czarno-białe zdjęcie Nicka pijącego koktajl, artystyczne zawsze czarno-białe zdjęcie pokazu mody oraz selfie Nicka i Harry’ego, gdzie marszczą oczy i mają na twarzy gigantyczne uśmiechy. W kolorze. A Harry praktycznie nigdy nie dodaje kolorowych zdjęć. Oraz oczywiście pojawiły się nowe nie-tak-śmieszne filmiki na jego snapchacie, parę nowych tweetów i nawet został oznaczony na kilku zdjęciach z imprezy na Facebooku. Tak, więc Louis mógł prześledzić wszystkie jego media społecznościowe. I co z tego? Od tego są. W pewnym sensie.

Również sprawdził ostatnią aktywność Harry’ego na Whatsapp, mając nadzieję, że ten do niego napisał. Nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Louis wzdycha, kiedy ponownie przegląda rozmowy z Harrym. Nie zalogował się od prawie godziny. Czy jest sam? Czy wciąż jest smutny po ich kłótni? Albo może po tej całej sobotniej nocy?

Louis zasysa swoje policzki i zaczyna je przygryzać. To trochę boli, ale nie przestaje. Skóra jest wrażliwa i opuchnięta, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy robi tak zbyt często. Wchodzi w galerię na swoim telefonie i klika na zdjęcie jego z Harrym, które zrobili w klubie, nim całe piekło się zapadło. Louis wskazuje na Harry’ego w swój charakterystyczny sposób, a jego uśmiech jest niesamowicie duży, tak wielki, że jego oczy wyglądają na małe i pełne zmarszczek. Z drugiej strony Harry wskazuje na aparat, a jego oczy są komicznie szerokie. Przez cały czas wygląda jak najsłodsza żaba. Coś w klatce piersiowej Louisa się zaciska i boli. Może poczuć gorzki smak krwi w swoich ustach. Zmusza się do zamknięcia zdjęcia.

Oczywiście nie za bardzo myślał o tym co się stało w sobotę. Nie spędził ostatnich pięciu nocy siedząc do późna, przekręcając się na łóżku przez cały czas i nie odtwarzał każdego momentu w swojej głowie. Nie robił tego, ponieważ to nie było niczym wielkim.

Powraca do rozmowy z Harrym i marszczy brwi, pocierając swój kark. Ponownie wzdycha.

‘Co robisz?’ - Pisze.

Mija całe 8 minut nim Harry odpowiada, ale kto by liczył.

‘Nick tutaj jest, oglądamy ‘To właśnie miłość’ Możesz uwierzyć, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie oglądał?’

Louis nie może uciec od uczucia, które pojawia się w jego żołądku. Czuje się pozostawiony, ponieważ ‘To właśnie miłość’ to ulubiony film Harry’ego i zawsze oglądają go razem przynajmniej 5 czy 6 razy w roku. To jedna z ich tradycji. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry czuje się źle, oglądają film, jedzą śmieciowe żarcie i przytulają się. A Teraz Harry ogląda go z Nickiem. Cóż, pieprzyć Harry’ego i pieprzyć Nicka.

Nalewa sobie piwo i zapala papierosa, zaciągając się mocno. Potem jego telefon ponownie wibruje.

‘Chcesz przyjść? Może zatrzymać film albo możemy obejrzeć go od początku, abyś nie przegapił początku.’

Louis wpatruje się w ekran dopóki jest wzrok nie staje się niewyraźny. Mruga kilka razy, a jego oczy płoną, kiedy ponownie widzi wiadomości.

‘Nie dzięki, mam kolesia do wypieprzenia.’

Harry już więcej nie odpowiada.

~*~

Nawet nie dwie godziny później Louis znajduje się na kanapie jakiegoś kolesia i pije swoje czwarte piwo tej nocy. Albo może piąte. Nie za bardzo liczył.

Chłopak ma na imię Connor. Idealnie pasuje do Louisa: jest kilka lat od niego młodszy, jest wysoki i szczupły, ma łądne bicepsy, nogi, a nawet uda. Jego włosy są koloru ciemnej czekolady i delikatnie wpadają mu do oczu, które mają piękny odcień zielonego. Jest gorący, zabawny, a Louis świetnie się bawi. W ogóle nie myśli o Harrym.

Wargi Louisa owijają się wokół szyjki butelki, kiedy pije ostatni łyk swojego piwa. Kiedy kończy, odkłada butelkę na szklany stolik, szkło odbija się o krystaliczną powłokę.

Connor podąża swoimi oczami za ruchami Louisa, a kiedy Louis spotyka jego wzrok używa ręki, by przyciągnąć Louisa bliżej, całując go.

Louis automatycznie odpowiada, wykrzywia swoją głowę na bok, aby pochylić się do pocałunku. Connor wkłada swoje dłonie w włosy Louisa i delikatnie je pociąga. Jego język jego mokry, może zbyt mokry, a Louis nie może znaleźć odpowiedniego kąta, więc ich zęby się stykają w niezbyt przyjemny sposób. Connor nieco za mocno gryzie dolną wargę Louisa. Jego usta smakują za bardzo jak Heineken i oliwki. Nie mogą znaleźć odpowiedniego rytmu, a Louis staje się sfrustrowany. Ten pocałunek ssie.

Jego umysł wędruje do jego ostatniego pocałunku. Chłopie, to było inne. Z Harrym od początku wszystko działało, po prostu wszystko kliknęło, w pocałunku jak i w życiu. Louis nie musiał się za bardzo starać. To było naturalne. Ich języki od razu znalazły swoją drogę, ich usta do siebie pasowały jakby do siebie należały od samego początku i nawet jeśli Harry pił przez całą noc to smakował tak cholernie dobrze. Louis mógł zobaczyć przebłyski wycieńczenia za jego powiekami, mógł zobaczyć duże, zaszklone oczy Harry’ego oraz jego opuchnięte,soczyste usta, a Louis jedynie sobie życzy aby również zobaczyć jego ślicznego kutasa.

Przełyka podcza pocałunku i zmusza się do otworzenia oczu i do utrzymania ich rozszerzonymi, bojąc się obrazów, które mogą się pojawić, jeśli je zamknie. Wdycha mocno powietrze przez nos, znajoma woda kolońska wypełnia jego nozdrza i zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, kiedy woń w niego wsiąka. Connor używa Dior’s Fahrenheit. Cholera.

Chłopak porusza swoimi ustami wzdłuż szczęki Louisa i zaczyna składać otwarte, mokre pocałunki na całej długości. Jęczy na zgięciu pomiędzy szyją a obojczykiem Louisa, a on zamiast tego w swoich ustach słyszy niski, aksamitny głos Harry’ego. Mocno przygryza swoją własną wargę.

Connor kładzie swoje dłonie na talii Louisa, by przyciągnąć go na swój podołek, następnie ściska jego pośladki. Powracają do całowania się, a Louis wypycha swoje krocze w kierunku Connora. Może poczuć, że ten jest już na wpół twardy, kiedy Louis wciąż jest nieludzko miękki w swoich jeansach. Prawda została powiedziana, nie jest nawet pobudzony. Nawet troszeczkę, ociupinkę. Nic. To tak jakby jego ciało było tutaj, ale jego myśli były gdzieś indziej…

Connor jęczy w jego usta, a Louis myśli o złamanych dźwiękach Harry’ego, kiedy zaczął ocierać się o jego udo. Louis myśli u rumieńcu, który pojawił się na twarzy i klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, myśli o pochylonym ciele Harry’ego pod nim i na nim i o tym jak wspaniały był penis Harry’ego ślizgający się obok jego własnej erekcji i po raz pierwszy dzisiejszej nocy kutas Louisa ożywia się, wykręcając się trochę. 

Connor zaczyna lizać jego szyję, kiedy Louis pozwala swoim powiekom na ponowne zamknięcie. W jego umyśle Harry cały czas wypycha swoje biodra w kierunku Louisa, oznaka bólu pojawia się na jego pięknej twarzy, fioletowa malinka ciemnieje na jego klatce piersiowej. Louis wzdycha i automatycznie zaczyna się kołysać. Fala gorąca zaczyna się rozprzestrzeniać w jego podbrzuszu, sprawiając że jego umysł płynie, a jego palce u stóp się kurczą. W jego głowie Harry dochodzi na nim, a Louis wypycha biodra do przodu, tym razem bardziej intensywnie. A następnie nagle przestaje. Rozszerza swoje oczy, a jego usta się rozwierają. Myśli o Harrym, aby podniecić się, by uprawiać seks z innym kolesiem. Louis przełyka. To zupełnie nowy poziom pieprzenia. Zdanie sobie sprawy z tego spada na niego jak zimny prysznic i to gorsze niż wtedy, gdy Harry wyzwał go do Ice Bucket Challenge.

Podskakuje na swoich stopach, jakby właśnie został poparzony i w pewien sposób tak jest.

\- Kurwa - przeklina pod nosem. Przyciąga swoją dłoń do ust, aby je wytrzeć.

Connor patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Pociera swoją własną szyję, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Pyta.

\- Ja… - mamrocze Louis. - Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę.

Wie, że bardzo mocno się rumieni, może poczuć ciepło na swoich policzkach.

Connor unosi brew i odchyla głowę na bok. - Co, jesteś jednym z tych?

\- O czym mówisz? - Pyta Louis.

\- Wierzyłeś, że znajdziesz dzisiaj księcia z bajki? - Louis zamiera. - Na miłość boską, kochanie, poznaliśmy się na Grindr. - Głos Connora jest gorzki, a jego usta tworzą cienką linię.

Louis jedynie patrzy na niego i mruga. Ma bałagan w swojej głowie oraz w swoim sercu, nie do końca to rozumie.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć - przyznaje, jego głos jest cienki, bardziej do siebie niż do kogoś innego.

Connor nieco łagodnieje. - Oczekiwałeś wina i obiadu, kochanie? Wybacz, nie bawię się w to, wiesz? - Wzrusza ramionami. - Nie wchodzę w związki, nie bawię się w chłopaków. Chociaż jestem pewien, że jesteś miły.

Jego słowa palą w umyśle Louisa, ponieważ rozpoznaje je jako swoje własne. To on tak cały czas mówi. To jego kwestia.

Louis przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach i kręci głową. - Nie rozumiesz - mówi, brzmiąc na lekko spanikowanego. - To nie ja, to ty.

Brwi Connora wystrzeliwują do linii jego włosów. - Myślę, że źle to zacytowałeś - żartuje. - Zazwyczaj jest na odwrót, kochanie. To nie ty, to ja. Tak to idzie.

Louis kładzie sobie dłonie na biodrach. - Ale to ty! Nie jesteś nim. - Krzyczy, jego głos robi się wyższy. - I nie jestem twoim kochanie - dodaje, prychając.

Connor przewraca oczami i kręci głową w powietrzu. - W takim razie jest jeszcze gorzej. Jesteś jednym z tamtych - mówi, jego głos jest tak kwaśny jak przeterminowany jogurt. - Jednym z tych zakochanych ludzi, którzy kręcą się wokół kogoś innego - kontynuuje, marszcząc nos. - Masz złamane serce, koteczku?

Dąsa się drażniąc, a następnie udaje kręcenie głową. - Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego miłość tak pociąga ludzi. Moim zdaniem jest bolesna, bezużyteczna i przereklamowana. - Wytyka swój język i ogląda swoje paznokcie.

Louis jedynie patrzy na niego i zaciska swoje dłonie w pięści. Czuje gorzki posmak w swoich ustach. Przełyka.

Connor brzmi jak pusta skorupa. Żałosna, smutna skorupa człowieka i Bóg wie, że skorupa człowieka nie jest dla niego najlepsza. Również brzmi trochę jak dupek i dokładnie tak samo musi brzmieć Louis, kiedy mówi o miłości.

Jego żołądek się zawiązuje, kiedy fala mdłości nagle do niego podchodzi. Będzie chory.

\- Przepraszam - mamrocze, opuszczając swój wzrok i nawet nie wie za co przeprasza. Za swoje własne zachowanie, za Connora, za siebie samego.

Dla Harry’ego.

Connor wzrusza ramionami. - W porządku, słońce. Możesz zostać jeśli chcesz i mogę pomóc ci pozbyć się chłopaka, w którym jesteś zakochany. - Znacząco porusza swoimi brwiami. Louis chce wymiotować.

\- Nie jestem zakochany. Nie kocham… - jego głos się łamie nim kończy zdanie, które jego usta automatycznie chciały stworzyć. Też jest trochę dupkiem. Wzdycha. - Nie jestem zakochany - powtarza.

\- Cokolwiek. - Connor przewraca oczami. Rozchyla swoje nogi i wskazuje na swoją pachwinę. - Mam tutaj pewną sytuację, słońce. Pomożesz mi czy sam mam sobie dać z tym radę?

Louis kręci głową. - Muszę iść - mamrocze, szybko zabiera swoją jeansową kurtkę z kanapy.

Zimno atakuje go po wyjściu z mieszkania Connora, ale Louis nie ma nic przeciwko. To co się przed chwilą wydarzyło w ogóle nie ma znaczenia. Nie.

Odpala papierosa, kiedy powoli idzie w stronę taksówki. Nie chce się zastanawiać dlaczego jego słowa brzmią jak kłamstwo w jego własnych uszach.


	10. Rozdział 9

W poniedziałek mija ponad tydzień odkąd ostatni raz widział Harry’ego i prawie 73 godziny odkąd ostatnim razem rozmawiali. Louis praktycznie wisi na workach pod swoimi oczami, każdej nocy pije piwo za piwem, by poczuć ulgę i by zaznać przynajmniej kilka godzin snu, ale nawet w jego snach znajdują się przeszywające, zielone oczy i aksamitne, różowe usta, których smaku nie może zapomnieć.

Louis czuje się tak jakby miał stracić zmysły. W rzeczy samej pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi po wyjściu z posterunki policji po skończonej zmianie jest Harry, chyba oficjalnie jest szalony.

Buja się na swoich stopach, mrugając kilka razy, aby upewnić się, że to nie halucynacje.

To nie one. Harry jest tu naprawdę, pochyla się o swoje Audi i wygląda przystojnie jak cholera.

Ma na sobie czarne botki Chelsea oraz ciemne dopasowane spodnie, z długim, eleganckim, czarnym płaszczem i miękką, jasnoszarą bluzą pod spodem. Wokół jego szyi luźno owinięty jest szalik w niebieskim i ciemnoszarym kolorze, wisi aż do pasa, ma również czarne okulary we włosach, nawet jeśli słońce zaszło godziny temu. Jego włosy są bałaganem i jakieś kolczyki słodko wiszą na jego uszach, prawie pocierając jego szczękę.

Jakieś niewytłumaczalne ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po brzuchu Louisa, sprawiając że jego palce u stóp kulą się w jego starych vansach.

Harry patrzy na swój telefon, ale to tak jakby wyczuł obecność Louisa, ponieważ od razu podnosi wzrok. Louis myśli, że jego serce stanęło na chwilę lub dwie, a jego twarz przecina wielki uśmiech.

\- Hazza! - Krzyczy i idzie w jego kierunku. Louis przytula go, ponieważ naprawdę, naprawdę, za nim tęsknił, jego zapach już wypełnia jego nozdrza, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie dotykali się od… cóż, tej nocy. Kiedy ta myśl w nim osiada, robi mu się ciepło i w ostatniej sekundzie zatrzymuje swoje ruchy, zamiast tego decydując się na niezręczne poklepanie po ramieniu.

Harry wydaje się to zauważyć, ale tego nie komentuje. Wytyka swoje wargi i krótko kiwa głową.

\- Hej, Lou. - Jego głos jest tak pusty jak jego twarz, ale Louis decyduje się to zignorować i utrzymuje swój własny uśmiech.

\- Nie mówiłeś mi, że przyjdziesz - mówi Louis, próbując brzmieć radośnie. - Oczywiście, nie żebym nie był szczęśliwy z tego, że cię widzę - szybko dodaje, bardziej delikatnie. - Chcesz iść na kawę? Albo może na obiad?

Harry przeczyszcza swoje gardło i wzrusza ramionami. Lekki rumieniec pojawia się na jego policzkach. - Err… - pociera swój kark. - Właściwie to czekam na Nicka. Idziemy do pobliskiego pubu na piwo z jakimiś jego przyjaciółmi.

Twarz Louisa opada. - Ty nie pijesz piwa - zauważa cierpko.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Przecież nigdy nie biorę piwa, prawda Louis? - Odpowiada, a jego głos jest wykładający i pedantyczny, jakby mówił do małego dziecka. - Po prostu zamówię coś innego.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Louis, jego głos jest prześmiewczy i właściwie to czuje się jak sześciolatek. Oceniając wyraz twarzy Harry’ego, on musi myśleć tak samo. Louis unosi swoją wagę na stopach i zaczyna przygryzać swój policzek. - Więc ty i Nick się dogadujecie?

\- Tak, jest miły. - Harry ponownie wzrusza ramionami. - Powinieneś przedstawić nas sobie wcześniej.

Coś kwaśnego musi podejść do ust Louisa, kiedy nie zwracał uwagi. W inny sposób nie potrafi wyjaśnić gorzkiego smaku, którego nagle doświadcza.

\- Wiesz, że się pieprzyliśmy, prawda? - Wypala Louis. - Ja i Nick.

Harry unosi brew. - Tak, wspomniał o tym, że go pieprzyłeś kilka razy - mówi, żując gumę i leniwie przewijając coś na swoim telefonie. - Również powiedział, że dla żadnego z was nie miało to znaczenia.

\- Tak, sądzę że ma rację. - Tym razem to Louis wzrusza ramionami. Wyjmuje paczkę swoich papierosów z kieszeni i wręcza je Harry’emu, który w ciszy kręci głową. Louis zapala jednego dla siebie i głęboko się zaciąga. - Lubisz go? Grimmy’ego mam na myśli? - Pyta i nie wie dlaczego nagle boi się odpowiedzi.

\- Mówiłem ci, jest miłym facetem - odpowiada Harry, a Louis nie wie czy powinien czuć ulgę czy nie.

Stawia na ripostę. - Cóż, musisz go lubić skoro ostatnio z nim spędzasz cały swój wolny czas.

Głowa Harry’ego podskakuje do góry i w końcu ponownie spotyka wzrok Louisa. Marszczy brwi. - Cóż, odkąd poznałem Nicka zaledwie tydzień temu, to raczej niemożliwe abym spędzał z nim swój cały wolny czas.

\- Ale tak jest - mamrocze Louis pod nosem, krzyżując swoje ramiona na klatce piersiowej. - Nie spotkaliśmy się przez całe 8 dni - zmusza się do nie dąsania. - I nie byliśmy tak jak zwykle w kontakcie.

Harry mruga kilka razy, a następnie unosi brew. - Jesteś zazdrosny, Louis? - Pyta. Rzuca Louisowi długie, zaciekawione spojrzenie i wytyka swój język. - I sam fakt, że nie kontaktowałem się z tobą nie oznacza, że jesteś dla mnie stracony.

Louis śmieje się bez humoru, machając papierosem w powietrzu. - Oczywiście, że nie, Harold, nie bądź niedorzeczny - mówi i przewraca oczami dla dobrego wrażenia. - Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny?

Harry patrzy na niego w ciszy przez kilka sekund. Przygryza swoją dolną wargę, jego perłowe zęby delikatnie się błyszczą, a Louis desperacko próbuje nie patrzeć na niego zbyt intensywnie.

\- To dlaczego martwi cię fakt, że spotykam się z Nickiem? - Mówi w końcu Harry. Słowa wyślizgują się z jego ust powoli i głębiej niż zazwyczaj tak słodko jak ….

\- Nie martwię się. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. Bierze kolejnego bucha swojego papierosa. - To ty po prostu jesteś kutasem, a moim zadaniem jako najlepszego przyjaciela jest danie ci o tym znać. - Ogląda jak szare dymki wirują w powietrzu, odmawiając spotkania wzroku Harry’ego, ale wciąż jest niesamowicie świadomy ruchów w swoim polu widzenia.

\- Przepraszam, czy właśnie nazwałeś mnie kutasem? - Krzyczy Harry.

\- Nie nazwałem cię kutasem - wskazuje Louis. - Właśnie powiedziałem, że jesteś kutasem, a to różnica.

Harry krzyżuje swoje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej i kręci głową. - Cóż, w takim razie w czymś się zgadzamy, ponieważ ja także sądzę, że ty jesteś kutasem. - Jego oczy rzucają błyskawicy w kierunku Louisa, a jego policzki są zarumienione. Jest niesamowicie piękny. Louis mruga, próbując pozostać skupionym.

\- Spójrz, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to, iż spotkałeś kogoś nowego nie oznacza, że musisz zapominać o swoich starych przyjaciołach, to wszystko. - Warczy Louis, utrzymując swój wzrok na brudnym chodniku. Przekłada ciężar swojego ciała na prawą nogę, zaczynając pocierać swoim lewym butem o ciemniejsze miejsce na ziemi. - To nic wielkiego - dodaje, jego głos jest ledwie słyszalny.

Harry i tak go słyszy. Śmieje się, odrzucając swoją głowę do tyłu. - Dla ciebie nic nie jest wielka sprawą, prawda? - Dodaje gorzko. - Robisz sceny. Spędziliśmy tylko jeden tydzień osobno. To nie jest niczym wielkim.

Louis głośno wydycha powietrze. - Nie robię sceny, po prosu stwierdzam fakty.

\- Wiesz, Louis… Harry zatrzymuje się, wzdychając. Wydaje się zastanawiać nad tym co właśnie chce powiedzieć, a potem kręci głową i kontynuuje. - Wiesz co Michael powiedział, kiedy zerwaliśmy? Że my - wskazał na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. - Że ty i ja jesteśmy zależni od siebie i że to dziwne.

Brwi Louisa podskakują do linii jego włosów. - Jesteś teraz poważny? - Pyta, jego głos robi się coraz wyższy i wyższy. - Dlaczego w ogóle to wspominasz? Kogo obchodzi co ten idiota powiedział? Nic o nas nie wie!

Opuszcza swój wzrok, próbując ukryć to jak bardzo jest zraniony. Bierze ostatniego bucha swojego papierosa, a następnie wyrzuca go.

Harry patrzy na niego. Harry ma niewzruszony wyraz twarzy. Jedynym znakiem, że ta rozmowa działa na niego tak jak na Louisa jest lekkie drganie jego nozdrzy.

\- Zaczynam sądzić, że miał rację - wyznaje. - Może trochę rozłąki wyjdzie nam na dobrze. - Jego głos jest spokojny i płaski oraz rani tysiąc razy bardziej niż krzyk.

Louis odwraca swoją twarz, jakby właśnie dostał pięścią. Zamyka nieco swojego oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otwiera, świecą.

\- Mówisz mi, że potrzebujemy przerwy, Harry? - Jego własny głos jest chłodny, brzmi obco w jego własnych uszach. - Ponieważ pozwól mi sobie przypomnieć, że się nie spotykamy. Nie musimy sobie robić przerwy.

Usta Harry’ego się rozwierają. Zdradzone spojrzenie ukazuje się na jego twarzy, ale szybko się poprawia. - Uwierz mi, doskonale jestem świadomy tego, że się nie spotykamy - mamrocze zza zębów.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis bierze krok w kierunku Harry’ego. - Myślałem, że możesz być zmieszany, odkąd zawsze radzisz sobie z nowym związkiem.

Harry automatycznie również wykonuje krok do przodu. Wypina swoją klatkę piersiową jakby nigdy nie przegrał wojny, jak współczesny Achilles, niczego się boi i nie da się go złamać. Louis zastanawia się przez chwilę, kim on sam jest, Patrucolusem czy Hectorem. Teraz, stawia na tego drugiego.

\- Co sugerujesz? - Pyta Harry, a jego głos jest niski i łagodny tak samo lepki jak ruchome piaski, a Louis sądzi, że równie dobrze może w nie się zanurzyć.

\- Że zawsze się z kimś umawiasz, zawsze kochasz kogoś do miłości! - Louis niemal krzyczy.

Harry przybliża się jeszcze bardziej, pozostawiając jedynie kilka centymetrów pomiędzy ich twarzami. Louis mógłby jedynie stanąć na palcach, by zamknąć przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Oczy Harry’ego wywiercają dziurę w duszy Louisa, ale za nic nie mógłby spuścić wzroku.

Grzmot rozbrzmiewa w tle. Krople deszczu zaczynają opadać na ziemię, ale żaden z nich się nie rusza. Wciąż stoją w bezruchu, nawet jeśli woda sprawia, że robią się mokrzy.

\- A dlaczego uważasz, że tak robię? - Szepcze Harry zza swoich zębów. Liże swoje wargi, pozostawiając je świecące i zaślinione. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale podąża za jego ruchami, jego usta automatycznie się otwierają. Harry zauważa to, jego oczy zerkają na usta szatyna i nagle wdycha powietrze przez nos. Louis przełyka.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiada, frustracja wypełenia jego głos. Żuje swoją dolną wargę, wzrok Harry’ego nigdy jej nie opuszcza.

\- Dlaczego zawsze kogoś szukam? - Naciska Harry. Marszczy swoje brwi. Jego włosy jeszcze bardziej się kręcą, ponieważ są ciężkie od wody. Małe krople spadają na jego twarz. Louis chce to zlizać.

\- Nie wiem! - Powtarza Louis. Jest jęk w jego głosie, którego nie może zakryć. Otwiera swoje ramiona i wzrusza nimi. Nerwowo przebiega dłonią po swojej mokrej grzywce, próbując zgarnąć ją ze swojej twarzy. Wściekłość i napięcie wiszą w jego umyśle, nawet nie widzi za dobrze. - To tak jakbyś nie mógł znieść bycia samemu - dodaje, jego głos robi się wyższy. - Może to dlatego, ponieważ desperacko próbujesz wypełnić dziurę w swojej duszy, ponieważ nie możesz znieść samotności. Ale wiesz co? To jedynie sprawia, że jesteś żałosny - wydusza.

Żałuje tego tak szybko jak słowa opuszczają jego usta, ale jest za późno, by wróciły do nich. Jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie powiedział.

Buzia Harry’ego się otwiera, kolory odchodzą z jego twarzy, kiedy dochodzi do niego oskarżenie Louisa. Zamiera, nawet na kilka chwil zatrzymuje swój oddech.

Louis próbuje przełknąć supeł w swojej buzi, który zatyka mu gardło i nędznie polega. Marszczy brwi.

\- Spójrz Harry, przepraszam, nie miałem na myśli…

Unosi swoją dłoń, by położyć ją na ramieniu Harry’ego, ale młodszy nagle robi krok do tyłu.

\- Kurwa, nie dotykaj mnie - syczy. Jego twarz jest maską chłodu, jego oczy są puste i pozbawione emocji. Zaciska swoje wargi i zaciska szczękę.

\- No dalej, H, przepraszam, przysięgam. - Louis wie, że jęczy, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Harry jedynie kręci głową.

\- Wiesz co - zaczyna Harry. Okropny uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. - Tak, może i jestem żałosny. Może masz rację, Lou. Ale zgadnij co? Jesteś tak samo żałosny jak ja. Może nawet bardziej. Żałosny i przerażony, że nie jest wart miłości, że zostaniesz sam. Taki żałosny i przerażony, że już nawet nie próbujesz. Więc co jest gorsze, hmm? - Nozdrza Harry’ego niesamowicie się trzęsą. - Też masz dziurę w duszy i jest ona nawet większa od mojej.

Louis czuje się jakby właśnie został uderzony. Jest zraniony zarówno wewnątrz jak i na zewnątrz. Słowa Harry’ego palą jego ciało i serce, jego żołądek opada mu do stóp, ponieważ głęboko w sobie wie, że ma rację.

\- Nie masz tego na myśli - stwierdza. Jeszcze bardziej marszczy brwi. - Tak naprawdę nie masz tego na myśli, tak jak ja nie miałem.

Harry patrzy na niego, wzrokiem zimniejszym niż spadający deszcze. Delikatnie zawija swoją górną wargę z obrzydzeniem.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś iść - mówi Harry, jego głos powoli akcentuje każde słowo.

Serce Louisa bije tak szybko, że czuje jakby miało się rozdzielić. Może poczuć łzy formujące się w kącikach jego oczu. Próbuje przełknąć, desperacko próbuje je zatrzymać.

\- Proszę, H - błaga. - Proszę, nie rób tego. Tak bardzo przepraszam, proszę. - Przybliża się do Harry’ego, ale ten bierze kolejny krok do tyłu, ponownie tworząc dystans pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie rób tego - mówi Harry. Jego twarz jest jak ściana.

W tym momencie drzwi komendy się otwierają i wychodzi Nick. Uśmiecha się tak szybko jak widzi Harry’ego i Louisa oraz idzie w ich kierunku.

\- Hejo! - Krzyczy, poszerzając swój uśmiech. Nick patrzy pomiędzy nimi i marszczy swoje czoło. Przygląda się zaczerwienionym oczom Louisa oraz pozbawionej życia twarzy Harry’ego. Unosi swój ciężar ciała na swoich stopach.

\- Emmm - przeczyszcza swoje gardło. - Dołączasz do nas, Tommo?

Louis otwiera swoje usta, ale Harry go wyprzedza.

\- Nie - odpowiada płytko. - Louis właśnie odchodził.

Rzuca Louisowi ostatnie spojrzenie, a następnie odwraca się. Kładzie dłoń na łokciu Nicka i uśmiecha się. - Chodźmy stąd, Nick. Cały przemokłem - mówi, nim wspina się do swojego samochodu.

Nick posyła Louisowi współczujące spojrzenie.

\- W porządku, Tommo? - Pyta, pocierając swoją szyję.

Louis wciska swoje paznokcie w swoją dłoń tak mocno, że wie, iż pozostawi to znaki.

\- Jasne - odpowiada. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale to fizycznie boli.

Nick wzdycha. Krótko kiwa głową na pożegnanie, a następnie wsiada podąża za Harrym do środka Audi.

Deszcz spływa niemiłosiernie na stojącego Louisa, oglądając jak czarna maszyna znika z pola widzenia.


	11. Rozdział 10

Po raz pierwszy w ich życiu Harry chowa urazę do Louisa dłużej niż przez 24 godziny. Właściwie, mija cały tydzień, a Harry nie odebrał żadnego z połączeń Louisa ani nie odpowiedział na żadną z jego wiadomości.

Louis nie ma w sobie tyle odwagi, by pójść prosto do mieszkania Harry’ego, zbyt bardzo boi się tego, że ten mógłby zamknąć mu drzwi tuż przed jego twarzą.

Nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak rozbity, nawet nie wtedy jak był dzieckiem i jego tata opuścił jego mamę, jego siostry i jego. Louis nigdy nie był tak samotny, tak beznadziejny, tak głęboko, całkowicie smutny.

To tylko siedem dni, ale póki co to najgorszy tydzień w egzystencji Louisa. Zastanawia się jak kiedykolwiek mógł żyć bez Harry’ego. To jak żałoba po utracie kończyny, ręki albo czegoś co do niego należy. Ponieważ od samego początku Harry należał do niego. A Louis należał do Harry’ego.

Harry miał rację, Louis ma głęboką ranę w swojej duszy, dziurę w kształcie Harry’ego. To dziura, którą Harry pozostawił w duszy Louisa, w jego życiu.

Rano ósmego dnia ich walki, Louis wie, że straci umysł. Ostatniej nocy poszedł spać około 4 rano, pijany oraz bez prawdziwego jedzenie w swoim żołądku potem jak wypłukiwał się podczas oglądania ‘Kobiety pragną bardziej’. Wie, że jest bałaganem i może gdyby nie był tak popieprzony to byłby zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, ale teraz każda kość w jego ciele błaga o Harry’ego, więc nie może się tym przejmować.

Ma na sobie swoje Ray-Bany, nawet jeśl niebo jest tak brzydkie jak jego nastrój, ma to na celu, przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję, że tak jest, przyćmić jego prawdziwą twarz.

Najwidoczniej to nie działa, ponieważ Liam posyła mu zmartwione spojrzenie tak szybko jak wchodzi do samochodu.

\- Wow, Lou - mówi, marszcząc czoło. - Naprawdę wyglądasz jak gówno, kolego.

Louis nie odpowiada, tylko łączy swoje wargi razem. Ledwie patrzy na Liama i marszczy swoje brwi. - Czy ta kawa jest dla mnie? - Pyta.

Liam uśmiecha się czule i podaje mu jeden z kubków.

\- Tak - mówi. - Taka jaką lubisz.

Louis kiwa głową w podziękowaniu i bierze łyk. Jest w niej za wiele cukru, ale Louis się nie skarży. Harry nigdy nie pomylił jego zamówienia przez trzynaście lat.

Próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Dzięki Bogu ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne, ponieważ wie, że ten uśmiech nie dosięga jego oczu. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Liam - mówi. - Gdybym wiedział, że litość jest kluczem do tego abyś przynosił mi kawę, sprawiłbym żeby było ci mnie żal wcześniej.

To miał być żart, ale wychodzi płytko i brzmi niesamowicie smutno. Louis naprawdę jest tak żałosny.

Liam wcale się nie śmieje, nawet się nie uśmiecha. Właściwie to więcej linii pojawia się na jego czole.

\- Wcale się nad tobą nie lituje, Louis - stwierdza. - Nigdy!

Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami bez komentowania. Może poczuć na sobie wzrok Liama. Stara się go zignorować.

Liam przeczyszcza swoje gardło, pijąc swoją własną kawę. - Spójrz, Lou… - zaczyna. - Mówiąc o Harrym…

Louis natychmiastowo się spina. Jego mięśnie sztywnieją i zaczyna tak mocno trzymać swój papierowy kubek, że boi się, iż go zgniecie.

\- Kto mówi o Harrym? - Mamrocze pod nosem, w jego głosie nie ma żadnego skrzywienia.

Liam wzdycha. - Wiem, że to on jest powodem tego jaki jesteś - mówi. - Nawet, jeśli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego się pokłóciliście.

\- Cokolwiek - mamrocze Louis. Kawa płonie w jego żołądku, prawdopodobnie dodając powód przez, który jego żołądek wydaje się być później dziki, ale Louis nie zwraca na to zbytniej uwagi.

\- W każdym razie - kontynuuje Liam. - Mówiąc o Harrym…

Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Urządza dzisiaj imprezę - stwierdza Liam.

Louis unosi brew. - Fajnie - komentuje płytko. ‘Dlaczego Liam w ogóle mu o tym mówi. Skąd w ogóle on to wie? Nawet nie znał Harry’ego jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, a teraz wie co się dzieje w jego życiu.

\- Naprawdę sądzę, że powinieneś przyjść, Lou.

Jest coś w głosie Liama co sprawia, że Louis się do niego odwraca, poważny ton, zmartwiona nuta w jego słowach, ale Liam patrzy na swoje dłonie, bawiąc się plastikową nakrywką jego kubka.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - Pyta Louis, marszcząc brwi. Jego pierwszym instynktem jest wyjęcie telefonu ze swojej kieszeni i sprawdzenie czy dostał zaproszenie na imprezę, nawet jeśli wie, że nie. - Nie jestem nawet zaproszony - dodaje i wie, że brzmi gorzko. Cóż, jest.

Liam żuje swoją dolną wargę. - Wiem, że ty i Harry nie jesteście teraz w najlepszym momencie - zaczyna i powaga w jego głosie jest tu ponownie i sprawia, że Louis ma supeł w żołądku. - Dlatego sądzę, że powinieneś dzisiaj przyjść. - Unosi swoje oczy, a w nich znajduje się smutny cień. - Więc będziecie mogli pogadać.

Liam zamyka swoje usta, ale wydaje się, że coś niewypowiedzianego wisi w powietrzu. Coś jak ‘nim będzie za późno’.

Louis przełyka. Jego wnętrzności są tak ściśnięte, że ciężko oddycha. - Dobrze - kiwa głową, próbując brzmieć normalnie. - Przyjdę. Będę tam.

Może ta impreza to to na co czekał, może to będzie odpowiednia okazja dla Harry’ego i jego, aby wszystko naprawić.

Może wszystko sobie wytłumaczą. Przecież to on i Harry. Musi im się udać.

~*~

Jest dziewiętnasta trzydzieści. Impreza Harry’ego zaczęła się półtorej godziny temu, ale Louis zmarnował zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się czy iść czy nie. Właściwie zajęło mu to tak wiele czasu, że nawet nie wybrał jeszcze stroju. To co obecnie ma na sobie nie jest jego najlepszym modowym wyborem, ale z pewnością pasuje do jego nastroju: jest całkowicie ubrany na czarno, od głowy do stóp, z luźną, delikatną bluzą, która ukazuje jego obojczyki, jego typowe jegginsy, matowo-skórzana para sneakersów od Paula Smitha i czapka baseballowa Adidasa. ‘Ponieważ oczywiście to jest ten dzień, kiedy jego włosy uznały, że będą wyglądały okropnie.”

Kręci się przed domem Harry’ego od paru ładnych minut, nie mając po prostu jaj, aby zadzwonić do drzwi. Wzdycha, przeklina pod nosem i właśnie ma pukać, kiedy drzwi się otwierają i wyskakuje z nich smukła osoba.

\- Lou, mój przyjacielu!

Louis zmusza się do nie przewrócenia oczami, przynajmniej nie za bardzo, do dość pijanego Nicka, który kładzie swoje ramię na barkach Louisa i przyciąga go do uścisku. Pachnie jak szykowna woda kolońska i alkohol, a Louis musi się odwrócić.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - mówi Nick, klepiąc ramię Louisa.

\- Hej, Grimmy - odpowiada płasko Louis. - Już wychodzisz?

Nick wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się. - Och, wiesz młody Louisie. Zawsze mam miejsca, w które muszę iść, ludzi których muszę zobaczyć. Noc jest młoda i pełna terroru!

Louis prycha. - Jestem przekonany, że nie tak to szło - odpowiada, koniuszki jego warg układają się w niewielki uśmiech. Czuje dziwną ulgę przez fakt, że Nicka tu nie będzie. - W takim razie baw się dobrze.

\- Ty też, słońce. - Nick mruga i zaczyna się oddalać. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

Louis unosi brew. - Co? - Krzyczy do pleców mężczyzny. - Co ma pójść dobrze? - Powtarza, ale nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi.

Pieprzyć Nicka i pieprzyć jego tajemniczość. Louis głośno wydycha powietrze i otwiera drzwi, wchodząc do mieszkania Harry’ego.

Salon jest zatłoczony. Musi być w nim co najmniej czterdzieścioro ludzi, a drugie tyle jest w kuchni. Jaka piosenka indie, której Louis nie rozpoznaje gra w tle. Na pewno pochodzi z jakieś hipsterskiej playlisty Harry’ego, ale muzyka jest przygłuszona przez głośne rozmowy.

Louis mruga, czuje się zgubiony przez parę sekund. Nie zna większości ludzi, których widzi, prawdopodobnie są kolegami Harry’ego i nie może odnaleźć samego gospodarza. Właśnie ma się udać do kuchni, kiedy obok niego pojawia się platynowa blondynka.

\- Louis! - Krzyczy, trzymając go ciasno. - W końcu jesteś.

Szczery uśmiech pojawia się na twarzy Louisa, kiedy oddaje uśmiech. - Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, Gems - mamrocze w jej włosy. - Tęskniłem za tobą. W pewien sposób.

\- Aww - grucha Gemma. - Ja też, kochanie. - Rozplątuje się z jego ramion i uderza go w ramię.

\- Auć! - Krzyczy Louis, masując to miejsce. Marszczy brwi. - Za co to?

\- Wiesz za co - odpowiada Gemma. Krzyżuje ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłeś mu na zrobienie tak głupiej rzeczy.

Louis unosi brwi. - Co masz na myśli? - Pyta, ale Gemma wydaje się go nie słyszeć.

Kręci głową, jej blond włosy poruszają się w tempie. - Wiesz to, że kocham cię jak własnego brata, Lou, ale tym razem naprawdę spierdoliliście. - Widać smutek w jej oczach. - Proszę, wasza dwójka musi to naprawić nim będzie za późno.

Żołądek Louisa zawiązuje się w supeł. - O czym ty mówisz, Gems?

Gemma otwiera swoje usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale jej telefon zaczyna dzwonić. Wyjmuje swojego iPhone’a z tylnej kieszeni swoich jeansów i zerka na ekran.

\- Naprawdę muszę to odebrać - mówi, rzucając mu przepraszające spojrzenie. - Ale nie myśl, że ta rozmowa jest zakończona!

Louis nadal stoi jak słup soli, jego brwi są złączone razem, patrzy jedynie jak Gemma kieruje się na balkon. Wytyka swój język. To było dziwne.

Kieruje się do stołu kuchennego, zakrytego przez napoje i jedzenie. Chyba powinien coś zjeść, ponieważ nie jadł nic oprócz gównianej kanapki na lunch i już jest podpity przez dwa piwa, które wypił w domu. Jego palce lądują na jakiś małych warzywkach, ale zamiast tego kończy biorąc mrożoną Stellę.

“Feels like I’m falling in love, when I’m falling through the bathroom floor.” *

Louis uśmiecha się, myśląc o starej piosence, którą niegdyś śpiewał z Harrym przez cały czas, po tym jak po pijaku zgubili się na londyńskich ulicach.

‘Just another reason I could never forget you. Down we go, the room’s spinning out of control.” *

Przełyka swoje piwo, blokując swoje wspomnienia. Jego oczy błądzą po pomieszczeniu, rozglądając się za jego ulubionym kręconowłosym chłopcem, ale na próżno, nigdzie nie widzi Harry’ego. Louis wzdycha i wraca do salonu. Zauważa Liama i Zayna rozmawiających przy francuskim oknie.

\- Witam panów - zagaduje, próbując być radosnym. Plastikowy uśmiech jest przyklejony do jego ust, który wydaje się być bardziej sztuczny od opalenizny Donalda Trumpa.

Liam uśmiecha się tak szybko jak go widzi, ale Zayn jedynie marszczy brwi tak, że łączą się one z linią jego włosów.

\- Co do kurwy, Liam? - Mamrocze, patrząc na mężczyznę stojącego obok niego.

\- Hej, Lou - wita się. Przyciąga swoją butelkę do tej Louisa, aby się nimi stuknąć.

Louis unosi brew, niewzruszony. - Wszystko dobrze, Zayn?

Zayn bierze długi łyk swojego wina, liżąc swoje czerwone wargi. W końcu wzrusza ramionami. - Wszystko dobrze, kolego - mówi. - Po prostu nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj, to wszystko.

Louis otwiera swoje usta, gotowy mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ jeżeli czyjeś obecności można by się spodziewać w mieszkaniu Harry’ego to zdecydowanie jest to on, ale to wtedy Harry wchodzi do pomieszczenia prosto z balkonu obok Louisa.

Louis wciąż patrzy na Harry’ego. Jego usta nadal są rozchylone, jego niewypowiedziane, a teraz i bez znaczenia słowa znajdują się na końcu jego języka.

Harry jest taki przystojny, a Louis tak za nim tęsknił, że to fizycznie boli.

Ma na sobie żółty, wełniany sweter z kontrastującymi czarnymi wstawkami sparowane z jego czarnymi, przylegającymi jeansami oraz jego frędzlowanymi botkami od Saint Laurent. W jego włosach znajduje się para czarnych okularów, które utrzymują jego loki z dala od twarzy. Louis drażniłby się z każdym kto nosiłby okulary wewnątrz pomieszczenia w zimie nocą, ale nie z Harrym.

Nigdy z Harrym.

Harry rozmawia z małym, ślicznym azjatą, ale tak szybko jak jego oczy lądują na Louisie, całkowicie zamiera. Przez kilka sekund całe pomieszczenie staje się dźwiękiem w tle. To tak jakby nie było tutaj nikogo z wyjątkiem Harry’ego, Louis i elektryczności ich skrzyżowanych spojrzeń. Louis stoi bezbronnie i bezradnie, próbuje powstrzymać się od dramatycznego wpadnięcia w ramiona Harry’ego i zrzucenia tego co zostało z jego dumy. Harry przełyka, odwzajemniając spojrzenie i nim ma czas na skontrolowanie swojego wyrazu twarzy, Louis rozpoznaje ból złamanego spojrzenia. Louis po tym wszystkim powinien ją dobrze znać.

Harry jest ekstremalnie blady, nawet jak na jego standardy i ma żywe, fioletowe kręgi wokół oczu, ale te wciąż świecą najjaśniejszym zielonym jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział, a jego wargi nadal są różowe i delikatne. Koniuszek języka Louisa boli od wielkiej chęci posmakowania go. Zbyt wiele to nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco.

Harry zniża się, aby wyszeptać coś do ucha azjaty, jego dłonie pocierają ramię drugiego chłopaka, a Louisowi przewraca się w żołądku. Zaciska swoje dłonie w pięści. Kim on w ogóle jest?

Harry po raz ostatni uśmiecha się do tamtego kolesia, a potem udaje się w kierunku Louisa, jego wyraz twarzy lekko się zaciska.

\- Louis - mówi, kiwając głową w geście przywitania. Louis chce płakać. Chce płakać i chce krzyczeć oraz chce potrząsnąć Harrym i może chce go przytulić oraz zniknąć w jego ramionach. Chce go całować do utraty tchu i chce by to było odwzajemnione oraz chce uprawiać z nim miłość.

Louis wzdryga się pod jego spojrzeniem. Jego paznokcie wtapiają się w czułą skórę jego własnych dłoni. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło. 

\- Harry - odpowiada, a jego głos trzęsie się tylko trochę. - Przyniósłbym ci butelkę wina, ale nie miałem czasu, by coś ci kupić - dodaje. Jest bezuczuciowy, niezabawny uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Niestety poinformowano mnie o imprezie dopiero dzisiaj rano - wzrusza ramionami. - Moje zaproszenie musiało się zgubić wśród e-maili.

Harry opuszcza swój wzrok, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. - Tak musiało być - mamrocze pod nosem. Louis kurewsko nienawidzi tej zimnej wojny.

Harry przez chwilę patrzy na Liama i Zayna, parę kilka metrów od nich i wskazuje na nich swoim podbródkiem.

\- Liam ci o tym powiedział? - Pyta. Swoją prawą dłonią poprawia jedno zagubione pasmo na swoim uchu. Louis podąża za ruchem swoimi oczami i jeszcze bardziej zaciska swoje pięści. Chce być tym, który będzie poprawiał loczki Harry’ego.

\- Tak - stwierdza lakonicznie.

Harry ponownie patrzy na Louisa i kiwa głową. Żuje swoją dolną wargę tak mocno, że najprawdopodobniej zacznie krwawić, a Louis chce jej dotknąć, chce mu powiedzieć, by przestał ranić swoje śliczne usteczka, ale jedynie przygryza swój język i pozostaje cicho.

\- Cieszę się, że to zrobił - mamrocze w końcu Harry, a jego głos jest tak cienki, że Louis myśli, iż to sobie wyobraził. - Również uważam, że powinienem tutaj być - dodaje Harry po kilku sekundach, a w jego głosie jest więcej pewności siebie oraz teraz Louis ma już pewność, że za pierwszym razem się nie przesłyszał.

Jego oczy delikatnie się rozwierają i mały, niewinny uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. Jego serce bije szybciej.

\- Też się cieszę - mówi szybko. Jego palce owijają się wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego, dokładnie tam gdzie bluza odsłania mleczną, aksamitną skórę i może poczuć przyspieszone bicie serca pod swoim dotykiem. Ściska go. Harry nie odsuwa się, a Louis czuje taką ulgę, że mógłby płakać.

\- H, spójrz - zaczyna, a w tym samym momencie Harry mamrocze jego imię. Obydwoje się zatrzymują, a następnie śmieją. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwóch tygodni Louis w końcu może ponownie zobaczyć niesamowicie słodkie dołeczki Harry’ego, a jego serce zapomina jak pompować krew.

\- Ty pierwszy Lou - mówi Harry wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Wiem, że to pewnie nie jest najlepsze miejsce - zaczyna Louis, delikatnie pocierając swoim kciukiem o wnętrze dłoni Harry’ego oraz po żyłach na jego nadgarstku. - Ale zastanawiałem się czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności?

Harry ponownie robi się poważny, ale kiwa głową. Ma dziwny wyraz twarzy, a Louis nie bardzo może go rozszyfrować, ale nie podoba mu się to.

\- Tak - zgadza się Harry. - Myślę, że nadszedł czas abyśmy porozmawiali. - Przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka i spuszcza wzrok. - Jest coś co powinienem ci powiedzieć - dodaje, obniżając swój głos. Louis marszczy brwi. Jest tu ponownie, ten niekomfortowy węzeł w jego żołądku.

Ignoruje to i pociąga za ramię Harry’ego, więc mogą opuścić to pomieszczenie. Oraz tą imprezę, to miasto, więc będą tylko oni, Louis i Harry, uciekający, podążający za słońcem.

Zaczynają kierować się do innego pokoju, kiedy dźwięk widelca uderzanego o szkło ich zatrzymuje.

To Perrie, stojąca na środku salonu z czerwonymi policzkami i rozczochranymi włosami. - Witam, panie i panowie, witam! - Krzyczy, uśmiechając się. - Mogę uzyskać dwie minuty waszej uwagi, proszę?

Rozmowy powoli cichną i każdy się do niej odwraca. Perrie uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- Dla tych, którzy mnie nie znają, jestem Perrie, współpracownica Harry’ego i również jestem niesamowitą szczęściarą będąc jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Jej oczy oczy opadają na Louisie i uśmiecha się. - Cóż, przynajmniej jedną z jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

Louis zmusza się do uśmiechu, mając nadzieję, że to czymkolwiek to jest skończy się niedługo, więc on i Harry będą mogli zaszyć się gdzieś indziej, aby porozmawiać.

\- Rozpoczęcie pracy u Jamesa i Julie było najprawdopodobniej jedną z najlepszych decyzji w moim życiu - kontynuuje Perrie. - Nie dlatego gdyż miałam możliwość dostania pracy, która mnie inspiruje i wypełnia mój cały dzień, ale również dlatego, że dała mi szansę na poznanie tego wspaniałego chłopaka. - Zatrzymuje się, by wziąć oddech, a każdy jej klaszcze. Harry uśmiecha się i nieśmiało przechyla głowę na bok.

\- Harry Edward Styles nie jest tylko jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób jakie znam - mówi Perrie, przybliżając się do Harry’ego i Louisa. - jest również niesamowicie kulturalny i wyedukowany. Ale nigdy się nie przechwala, przeciwnie, zawsze jest uprzejmy i pokorny. Harry przynosi radość do życia każdego kto go zna. Jest szczęśliwy, kiedy może uszczęśliwić innych. Jest ambitny, pracowity i jest wspaniałym przyjacielem oraz zawsze jest obecny, gdy ktoś go potrzebuje. - Ponownie się zatrzymuje, jej głos się trochę łamie. Louis unosi brew. Musi być naprawdę pijana.

\- Harry jesteś jednym z najlepszych ludzi jakich znam i bez wątpienia jesteś złotą osobą. Więc idź dalej i podbijaj świat. - Jej dolna warga zaczyna się trząść, jej oczy wypełniają się łzami, ale Perrie i tak się uśmiecha. - Nie mam wątpliwości, że każdy Włoch wpadnie w tobie od stóp do głów, ale proszę, nie zapomnij o nas, kiedy będziesz jadł wspaniały makaron we Włoszech - stwierdza i w końcu wybucha płaczem.

Wpada w ramiona Harry’ego, płacząc a Harry przyciąga ją do swojej klatki piersiowej, mierzwiąc jej włosy.

\- Będę za tobą kurewsko tęsknić, ty gigantyczny głupku - płacze, zakopując swoją twarz w jego szyi.

Nagle wszyscy ludzie w pokoju tłoczą się wokół Harry’ego, ciągną go i popychają do jednego więcej uścisku, do jednego więcej potrząśnięcia, do jednego więcej pocałunku.

Louis stoi w miejscu całkowicie zamrożony, dawno temu stracił swoje miejsce obok Harry’ego. Kręci mu się w głowie, a jego żołądek opadł mu do stóp. Nie może prawidłowo oddychać, jego płuca nie mogą pracować, a on nie wie jak dopuścić do nich powietrze. To nie może być prawdą, to nie może być prawdą, to nie może być…

Nie wie jak długo zajmuje Harry’emu to, by ponownie znaleźć się przy jego boku, ale w pewnym momencie znowu się pojawia. Louis odwraca się do Harry’ego tylko raz i łapie. To prawda.

Marszczy, zmarszczki zajmują jego czoło. - Odchodzisz - mówi i nie jest to pytaniem. Nie dodaje ode mnie, ale to wciąż wisi w powietrzu.

Harry przygryza swoją dolną wargę. - Tak - odpowiada, a jego głos nagle brzmi obco w uszach Louisa. - Przeprowadzam się do Milanu.

Gdzieś musi być trzęsienie ziemi, ponieważ Louis może poczuć jak ziemia zaczyna się trząść, oceany i góry tworzą jeden krzyk. Może płyty tektoniczne połkną go w całości.

Jego nogi się trzęsą, kładzie dłoń na ścianę, aby powstrzymać się od upadku. Harry od razu wysuwa ramię, aby go przytrzymać, ale Louis się cofa.

Otwiera swoje usta, ale nie może ułożyć zdania. Przełyka i zamyka na chwilę swoje oczy. - Jak… - zaczyna, ale jego głos od razu się łamie. Oczyszcza swoje gardło. - Dlaczego?

\- Przyjaciel Jamesa ma tam firmę i szukają kogoś - odpowiada Harry, jego ton jest tak spokojny, jakby mówił o tym co jadł na lunch. Chce aby to wyszło tak, jakby się nie przejmował, ale jego szczęka się zaciska i jest nawet bledszy niż wcześniej. - James i Julia zaproponowali mi pozycję przed świętami i odmówiłem, ale powiedzieli mi żebym się nad tym zastanowił. I zrobiłem to. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Przemyślałem to i zaakceptowałem ofertę. To dla mnie świetna okazja.

Louis jedynie kiwa głową, pozostając cicho. Z każdą mijającą sekundą, z każdym ruchem wskazówek zegara powstaja kolejna luka oddalająca od siebie jego i Harry’ego, każde bicie serca jest jak nowe rozdzielające jest państwo. Wystarczająco niedługo, Louis będzie tylko historią, blaknącym wspomnieniem czekającym na zniknięcie. Nie może sobie z tym poradzić. Nie może sobie wyobrazić radzenia sobie z życiem bez obecności Harry’ego. Potrzebuje Harry’ego przy swoim boku.

\- Naprawdę musisz jechać? - Mamrocze, opuszczając swój wzrok. Jego jelitą są zaknotowane.

Harry wzdycha. - Mówiłem ci - wzrusza ramionami. - To dla mnie świetna okazja. Jestem zaszczycony, że James pomyślał o mnie na pierwszym miejscu.

Ale mnie nie ma w Milanie, jestem tutaj! Chce powiedzieć Louis. Nie widzisz mnie? Jestem tutaj.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Dodaje Harry, jego twarz wyraża tajemniczość.

\- Nie chcę abyś… - zaczyna Louis, ale natychmiastowo sobie przerywa, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę. Zatrzymuje się, aby wziąć oddech, desperacko próbuje zebrać się w sobie. - Ponieważ my zawsze byliśmy razem, ty i ja, prawda? Dziwnie jest myśleć, że cię nie będzie - mówi w końcu.

\- To… dziwne - powtarza Harry. Cień krzyżuje jego oczy, ale szybko znika. - To nie takie dziwne, jeśli o tym pomyśleć - kontynuuje. - Ludzie cały czas się przeprowadzają. - Harry liże swoje wargi. Jego palce zamykają się wokół czegoś niewidzialnego. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że to dziwne, Louis? - Pyta. - I co powiedziałeś instynktownie? Nie chcesz abym…?

Oczy Harry’ego są jasne i intensywne oraz wypalają dziurę w ciele Louisa. Cóż, przynajmniej jeszcze większą od tej, którą Harry już zrobił jego duszy.

Tym razem to pora na Louisa, aby wzruszyć ramionami, ponieważ nie za bardzo wie co powiedzieć. Albo inaczej: wie to, ale nie wie jak to powiedzieć.

\- Kiedy wylatujesz? - Pyta zamiast tego, jego gardło jest niesamowicie suche.

\- Jutro. - Harry łączy razem swoje wargi, a Louis czuje jakby się krztusił.

\- Jutro? - Powtarza. To nie może być prawdą, to nie może być prawdą, to nie może być…

Harry kiwa głową, pocierając swoją szyję. - Tylko na kilka dni, aby podpisać umowę i przedyskutować parę detali - mówi. - Będę w Anglii w następnym tygodniu, ale najprawdopodobniej pojadę do Donny, by spędzić trochę czasu z moją mamą. Potem pod koniec lutego wylecę na dobre.

Jego słowa tworzą echo w umyśle Louisa. Dobre nigdy nie brzmiało tak źle. Jego serce jest połamane na miliony malutkich kawałeczków i nie wie co robić. Nawet nie wie od czego zacząć. Nie był bez Harry’ego odkąd ma 18 lat i nie chce teraz zaczynać. Louis zaciska swoje dłonie w pięści. Harry należy tutaj, z nim.

Ma gulę w swoim gardle, ale odmawia rozpłakania się. Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Nie przed Harrym.

Louis marszczy brwi. - Powiedziałeś, że początkowo odmówiłeś przyjęcia oferty - mamrocze. Opuszcza swój wzrok, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć Harry’emu w oczy. - Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie?

Harry wzdycha. - Nie miałem powodu, aby zostać, prawda? - Odpowiada, a jego głos jest nagle tak ciężki jak stal. Jest lodowaty, książę zamków z lodu i lodowców. - Nie mam tutaj nikogo kto by mnie tu trzymał. - Tak, masz, chce krzyczeć Louis. Masz mnie, musisz zostać dla mnie. Ze mną. Czy nie jestem wystarczająco dobrym powodem? Zostań ze mną. Nie daj mi odejść. Nie rezygnuj ze mnie.

Słowa znajdują się na końcu języka Louisa i chcą się wydostać, ale Louis z nimi walczy zmusza je do pozostania. Żuje ciężko wnętrzne swojego policzka, dopóki nie czuje smaku krwi. Dopiero wtedy zbiera w sobie odwagę, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Sądzę, że nie masz - mówi. To czego nie powiedział boli go od wewnątrz.

Udaje mu się unieść wzrok, który ponownie spotyka Harry’ego, Louis popełnił wiele błędów w swoim życiu, ale żadna jego zbrodnia nie przybliża się do obecnego wyrazu twarzy Harry’ego.

Zakopuje swoje paznokcie w wnętrzu swojej dłoni i pozwala bólowi na przejęcie kontroli.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy w Mlianie, H - mówi, próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Już wiem, że wspaniale sobie poradzisz. Będą szczęściarzami, mając ciebie. - Staje na swoich palcach, aby przytulić Harry’ego i na początku jest to zimne i formalne, ale potem Harry kładzie swoją twarz w krzywiźnie szyi Louisa i obydwoje zaczynają się rozpływać.

\- Ja… - zaczyna Louis, ale jego głos się załamuje. Kaszle, próbuje odzyskać pewną kontrolę. - Kurewsko będę za tobą tęsknił - wyznaje przy obojczykach Harry’ego, ledwie szepcząc.

Harry jęczy i głośno oddycha przez nos. Jego palce przyciśnięte są do bioder Louisa tak mocno, że najprawdopodobniej zostawią siniaki, ale Louisa to nie obchodzi. Wdycha zapach Harry’ego i zamyka swoje oczy.

\- Lou… - mamrocze Harry, a jego głos jest złamany i delikatny, a nagle to wszystko to za dużo i płuca Louisa ponownie nie pracują prawidłowo.

\- Przepraszam - mamrocze, rozplątując się z uścisku Harry’ego. Jego oczy są puste, a gula w jego gardle nie chce odejść. - Przepraszam - powtarza, kręcąc głową. - Muszę iść.

Odwraca się na pięcie i odbiega, nie mając odwagi na to, by spojrzeć do tyłu. Harry nie biegnie za nim, może to i lepiej.

Louis musi dać mu odejść.

~*~

Kilka godzin później Louis jest kurewsko pijany i najprawdopodobniej ma również złamane serce. Jest coś w jego klatce piersiowej co boli jak suka nie do złamania. Właściwie boli go wszystko: od kończyn po plecy, od głowy do brzucha. Dlaczego nazywają to złamanym sercem, jeśli wszystko boli jakby było złamane?

Louis wlewa w siebie ostatnią kroplę Jacka i odkłada swoją szklankę na ladę.

\- Czy możesz w to uwierzyć, że on wyjeżdża, Joey? - Jęczy, akcentując każde słowo. Marszczy brwi do rudego barmana. - Możesz uwierzyć, że zostawia mnie? - Kręci głową. Jego palce wciąż są owinięte wokół pustej szklanki, poblakłe od mocnego uchwytu. Louis czka. - Powiedział, że zostanie - dodaje, a jego głos delikatnie się łamie i robi się coraz bardziej cienki. - Powiedział, że nie będzie jak każdy inny. Powinien zostać. Dlaczego nie zostanie?

Oczy Louisa wypełniają się łzami po raz tysięczny tej nocy i przykłada pięści do swojej twarzy, pocierając je i ścierając. Cały ten alkohol nie pomógł w pozbyciu się guli w jego gardle.

Louis pcha swoją szklankę w kierunku barmana i wskazuje na nią swoim podbródkiem.

\- Powinienem wiedzieć że Jack jest jedynym dla mnie - mamrocze. - Nalej mi jeszcze jednego, proszę.

Joey marszczy brwi. Zmartwienie jest wypisane na jego twarzy, ale i tak się skarży. - Wiesz, że utopienie się w whiskey nie sprawi, że odzyskasz swojego chłopaka z powrotem - komentuje.

Louis bierze hojny łyk złotej cieszy i wyciera usta dłonią.

\- Niestety, tak, wiem - odpowiada gorzko. - Ale może to pomoże mi w przestaniu myśleniu o tym, że jedyna osoba, która była dla mnie kotwicą przez całe moje życie też mnie opuszcza.

Czerwonowłosy wytyka swój język. - Przykro mi kolego, kolego - mówi, unosząc swoje dłoni do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Louis nie odpowiada i odwraca wzrok. Pozwala na to, żeby jego oczy wędrowały za tańczącym na środku baru tłumem i to wtedy go widzi. Nicholas pieprzony Grimshaw.

Uśmiechający się do jakiegoś obcego mężczyzny.

Co do kurwy.

\- Co do kurwy? - Mamrocze Louis i wstaje, dawno temu zapomniał o swoim drinku na ladzie.

W mrugnięciu oka, Louis dostaje się do niego i wpycha się pomiędzy dwójkę mężczyzn, odciągając ich od siebie. Nie widzi prosto i najwyraźniej również tak nie myśli. Czerwona mgła zaburza jego widzenie, a jego krew pali w żyłach. Jego dłonie zaczynają się trząść od wściekłości, którą czuje, więc robi pierwszą rzecz jaka przychodzi mu na myśl. Uderza Nicka w nos.

\- Co do kurwy?! - Krzyczy z bólu Nick, odskakując do tyłu. Kładzie sobie dłoń na twarzy, aby zasłonić swój nos. Patrzy na Louisa i rozpoznaje go przez co na jego twarzy pojawia się jeszcze większa liczba zmarszczek. - Co do kurwy jest z tobą nie tak, Tomlinson? - Jęczy. Patrzy na swoje dłonie i zauważa na nich krew. Robi się przeraźliwie blady. - Kurwa, ja krwawię! - Krzyczy i rozszerza oczy.

\- Co do kurwy jest z tobą nie tak, Grimshaw! - Odkrzykuje Louis, niewzruszony. Odpycha Nicka, używając siły. - Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić? Jest najlepszą osobą na Ziemi, a ty go zdradzasz. Nie wstyd ci? - Louis ponownie pcha Nicka z jeszcze większą siłą. - Jest pieprzonym aniołem i jutro wyjeżdża, a ty co? Już go zdradzasz z jakimś przypadkowym kolesiem z baru? Wstydź się!

Chce ponownie pchnąć Nicka, ale wyższy mężczyzna łapie go za nadgarstki i powstrzymuje jego ruchy. - O czym ty do kurwy mówisz, Tommo? Postradałeś zmysły? - Pyta. Marszczy brwi. - To co mówisz nie ma sensu i naprawdę powinieneś się uspokoić.

Louis mocno nabiera powietrze przez nos, desperacko próbując uwolnić z uścisku Nicka. Wściekłe łzy ponownie pojawiają się pod powiekami Louisa, grożąc wydostanięciem się.

\- Jesteś pełen gówna, Grimmy, nie zasługujesz na niego! - Skrzeczy Louis.

\- Na litość boską, czy przestaniesz się w końcu wiercić i się uspokoisz? Robisz scenę - stwierdza Nick, próbując utrzymać swój głos fajnym. Rzuca spojrzenie na ludzi wokół nich. - Nikogo nie zdradzam, Louis.

Kiedy ostatnie słowa Nicka w niego wsiąkają, Louis w końcu przestaje z nim walczyć. Patrzy na Nicka podejrzonym wzrokiem. - Co masz na myśli? - Pyta.

\- Wynieśmy się stąd, dobra? - Odpowiada Nick, rozluźniając uchwyt na nadgarstkach Louisa i kładzie swoją dłoń na tyle jego pleców, kierując go w stronę wyjścia z baru. Louis podąża za nim w ciszy, żując swoją dolną wargę.

Kiedy stoją na londyńskim, zimowym wietrze, Nick wydycha mocno powietrze przez nos. Zakopuje swoją dłoń w kieszeni, wyjmując papierową chusteczkę oraz paczkę papierosów. Zaczyna dmuchać swój nos i oferuje papierosa Louisowi, które z chęcią go akceptuje. Louis zapala dwie fajki i daje jedną Nickowi.

Nick zaciąga się głęboko i patrzy z ukosa na Louisa. - Wiesz, że jesteś szczęściarzem, że nie złamałeś mi nosa, Tommo - mówi i brzmi dziwnie zabawnie. - W innym wypadku wpakowałbyś się w niezłe kłopoty.

\- Myślałeś, że zdradzasz Harry’ego - mamrocze Louis pod nosem.

Nick przewraca oczami. - Nie - odpowiada. Nie mógłbym zdradzić Harry’ego, Tommo, ponieważ ja i Harry się nie spotykamy.

Louis wdycha dym ze swojego papierosa i spuszcza wzrok. - Nie? - Pyta, a jego głos jest słaby i ledwo słyszalny.

Nick kręci głową. - Oczywiście, że nie głupku.

\- Ale… - Louis marszczy brwi. - Spędzaliście ze sobą cały swój czas razem, był z tobą za każdym razem, gdy do niego pisałem i wszystkie te posty na Instagramie… oraz poprosiłeś mnie o numer, aby zabrać go na randkę…

\- Spotkaliśmy się kilka razy, jest miły, ale to wszystko. - Nick wzrusza ramionami. - Spotykamy się jako przyjaciele. Nigdy bym się z nim nie umówił Louis, nie zrobiłbym ci tego. I obawiam się, że on również nigdy by się ze mną nie umówił.

Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę i spotyka wzrok Nicka. - Dlaczego nie?

Nick wzdycha. - Ponieważ jest zakochany w tobie, idioto.

Louis rozszerza swoje oczy, a jego buzia jest szeroko otwarta. - Ja… - jąka się. Czuje jakby się krztusił. - Co? Harry jest w nim zakochany. Harry jest w nim zakochany. Harry jest w nim zakochany.

\- Och, no dalej. - Nick ponownie przewraca oczami. - Nie mów mi, że nie miałeś pojęcia! Ten chłopak wpadł po uszy i to było boleśnie oczywiste zanim go poznałem.

Louis otwiera swoją buzię jeszcze szerzej, a potem ją zamyka. Jego papieros pomiędzy palcami dawno temu został zapomniany. Mruga i nagle czuje się jak zgubione dziecko. - Nawet nie wie co powiedzieć - przyznaje. Harry jest w nim zakochany!

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć, że też go kochasz - odpowiada Nick, wyglądając współczująco. - Ponieważ zdecydowanie jesteś, wiesz.

Louis rozwiera swoje usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Nick unosi swoje dłonie przed nim, aby go powstrzymać. - Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, Lou. To bez sensu. Właśnie chciałeś rozkwasić moją twarz, a może i nawet stracić pracę przez to, ponieważ myślałeś, że go zdradziłem - kontynuuje Nick. - Z ledwością na mnie patrzyłeś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, gdyż myślałeś, że się z nim spotykam i od zawsze nienawidzisz wszystkich jego chłopaków. - Nick otwiera swoje ręce i wzrusza ramionami. - Czcisz drogi, którymi on chodzi od zawsze. Jesteś w nim zakochany i trwa to odkąd cię poznałem. - Nick po raz kolejny zaciąga się swoim papierosem i wydycha powietrze małym kółkami. - Właściwie - dodaje. - Sądzę, że jesteś w nim zakochany odkąd pierwszy raz go spotkałeś.

Louis przełyka. - Ja… nie… - jąka się. Wszystkie te kłamstwa, które wmawiał sobie przez lata wydają się nagle być plastikową iluzją, a wszystkie ściany, które wokół siebie zbudował, upadają. Harry jest w nim zakochany, a on jest…

Gula w jego gardle w końcu ucieka, a łzy zaczynają spływać po jego policzkach.

\- On wyjeżdża Nick - płacze. Jego dłonie owijają się wokół koszuli Nicka i pociągają za nią. - On mnie opuszcza.

Nick od razu tu jest, przytulając Louisa i przytrzymując go ciasno przy swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- On odchodzi, Lou - mamrocze Nick we włosy Louisa. - Nadszedł czas, abyś stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoimi uczuciami. - Myśli, że nie ma u ciebie szans. To dlatego wyjeżdża. Sądzi, że go nie chcesz. Ma nadzieję, że w innym mieście odkocha się w tobie - kontynuuje. Louis jedynie płacze jeszcze bardziej. Jego łzy moczą koszulę Nicka, ale starszy mężczyzna nawet nie mruga i trzyma Louisa blisko swojego serca.

\- To nieprawda - jąka Louis. - Że nie ma szans. To nieprawda. - Z ledwością oddycha, z ledwością powstrzymuje się od jeszcze większego rozpadnięcia się. Po tym wszystkim to prawda co mówią, że zebranie się z powrotem trwa dziesięć razy dłużej niż rozpadnięcie się. - Jestem… - mamrocze, ale płacz przerywa jego trajkotanie.

\- Wiem - mamrocze Nick we włosy Louisa. - I wiem, że Harry też i to mocno. Po prostu musisz mu przypomnieć.

Kiedy Louis przestaje płakać i kiedy nawet zaczyna oddychać, Nick delikatnie go odpycha. Kładzie dłonie na jego ramieniu i patrzy mu w oczy.

\- Wiem, że się boisz, Lou, ale nadszedł czas byś zdecydował czy chcesz nadal się bać albo czy chcesz wierzyć i może wygrasz wszystko.

Louis opuszcza swój wzrok, nie mogąc znieść tego Nicka. Jedna pojedyncza łza spływa po jego policzku aż do żuchwy. Louis pociąga nosem.

\- Musisz stanąć twarzą w twarz z swoimi duchami, Tommo - kontynuuje Nick, marszcząc brwi. - Musisz być mężczyzną i przyznać, że jesteś zakochany w Harrym, w innym wypadku stracisz go na dobre.

Louis kręci głową, nic nie ma jakiegoś sensu, wygląda na całkowicie smutnego. Rozplątuje się z uścisku Nicka i pociera swoją twarz dłońmi, desperacko próbując wytrzeć swoje łzy.

\- Muszę już iść - mamrocze. - Muszę się stąd wydostać.

Nick jedynie patrzy na niego i wzdycha. - Nie będziesz w stanie uciekać przez wieczność, Louis - mówi. - Pewnego dnia będziesz musiał się zatrzymać i stanąć twarzą z konsekwencjami swoich zachowań.

Louis bierze krok do tyłu i ponownie kręci głową. Wkłada dłonie do swoich kieszeni i zaczyna iść w kierunku najbliższej stacji metra.

Nie dzisiaj.

* Stella “All Time Low”


	12. Rozdział 11

To miły, słoneczny dzień, a niebo jest zdecydowanie zbyt czyste jak na Anglię. Niebo w Anglii nigdy nie ma takiego odcienia niebieskiego.

Louis jest na plaży. Piasek pod jego stopami jest ciepły i delikatny. Może usłyszeć dźwięk fal, a jego nozdrza są wypełnione głębokim zapachem morza.

Nie wie gdzie jest, ale tym razem dokładnie wie o co chodzi. To ślub.

Co dziwne Louis wcale nie czuje napięcia. Przeciwnie czuje się dość zrelaksowany, głęboko spokojny prawie… szczęśliwy. Bierze głęboki oddech dziękując za to przepiękne miejsce. Słońce miło na niego świeci, otaczając go jak aureola. Louis uśmiecha się i mruczy pod nosem oraz otwiera oczy, patrząc na całe to miejsce.

Jest tu jakieś 30 krzeseł, każde z nich udekorowane wstążką w kolorze kości słoniowej. Krzesła są ustawione w dwóch rzędach, zostawiając pustą ścieżkę na środku, a na ziemi leżą różowe płatki róż. Po każdej stronie Louisa są dwa wielkie bukiety kwiatów złożone z róż, lilii oraz konwalii.

Rodzina Harry’ego siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie, a ta Louisa jest podzielona na drugi i trzeci. Jay i Anne rozmawiają cicho ze sobą, obydwie szczęśliwie się uśmiechają. Lottie poprawia czerwoną szminkę Gemmy i śmieje się z czegoś co powiedziała Fizzy. Doris i Ernest są po prostu uroczy w swoich dopasowanych niebieskich strojach i słodko trzymają się za swoje małe palce, śmiejąc się z czegoś do utraty tchu. Starsze bliźniaczki rozmawiają o czymś z chłopakiem Gemmy.

Serce Louisa puchnie, a jego oczy marszczą się na ten widok. Jest taki szczęśliwy, widząc jak jego rodzina i rodzina Harry’ego są zjednoczone, tak jakby były jednością.

Porusza swoim wzrokiem po tłumie wciąż się uśmiechając. Nie zna zbyt wielu ludzi, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Rozpoznaje Jamesa i Julię, szefów Harry’ego oraz również kilku jego kolegów: jest tutaj Jesy ze swoimi długimi lokami, a obok niej stoi Perrie w oszałamiającej, bladoróżowej sukience. Liam i Zayn też tutaj są, gdzieś w tylnym rzędzie, szepczą sobie nawzajem do uszu. Louis uśmiecha się do nich. Nick jest niedaleko nic i ma na sobie hawajską koszulkę oraz mruga do Louisa, kiedy ich oczy się spotykają. Louis leniwie szuka wzrokiem Nialla. Z pewnością jest jego drużbą, więc powinien być przy jego boku, ale najwidoczniej nigdzie go nie ma. Louis wzrusza ramionami. Nie może się tak martwić jego nieobecnością. Wie, że Niall w końcu się pojawi. Jest w zbyt wielkiej błogości, by się nad tym rozwodzić.

Louis wyciąga swoje ramiona i plecy, ciesząc się słońcem niczym kot. Muszą być gdzieś na Morzu Śródziemnym, jak Hiszpania albo Grecja lub na przykład Włochy… Przebiega dłonią po włosach, czując miłe podekscytowanie i to wtedy mała orkiestra po jego lewej zaczyna grać piosenkę. Louis od razu rozpoznaje utwór oraz kręci głową, beztrosko się uśmiechają. Tylko Harry mógł wybrać ‘All you need is love” jako piosenkę na wejście na jego ślubie, praktycznie rearanżując swój ulubiony film.

Louis unosi swój wzrok i spotyka go. Jego serce zapomina o uderzeniu, a może nawet o kilku, nie może tego stwierdzić. Harry jest kurewsko przystojny, jest najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną na jakiego kiedykolwiek patrzył, a Louis jest takim, takim szczęściarzem. Najprawdopodobniej najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na całym świecie.

Harry jest boso oraz ma na sobie spodnie w kolorze Capri, które ukazują jego kostki i łydki. Louis może zobaczyć tatuaż ‘Never gonna dance again” i uśmiecha się. Och, oczywiście, że później zatańczy. Louis osobiście tego dopilnuje.

Będąc wiernym swojemu stylowi Harry zostawił swoją białą koszulę rozpiętą aż do pępka i połowa tatuaży na jego klatce piersiowej jest na widoku. Rękawy są owinięte wokół jego bicepsów, ukazując jego mięsiste ramiona. Louisowi leci ślinka z ust na ten widok. Naprawdę nie może się doczekać ich nocy poślubnej.

Włosy Harry’ego są dzikie i nieokiełznane oraz ma zielony szalik owinięty wokół swojej głowy, który podkreśla kolor jego oczu. Trzyma pojedynczą różę pomiędzy dłońmi i po raz pierwszy na jego rękach nie ma żadnych pierścionków. Jest tak wspaniały, że Louis mógłby płakać i może jego oczy nieco wilgotnieją, kiedy patrzy się na niego, ale Louis nigdy tego nie przyzna.

Usta Louisa są szeroko otwarte i zbyt bardzo go zatkało, aby był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc ma jedynie nadzieję, że jego wyraz twarzy powie Harry’ego jak świetnie na niego działa. Harry spotyka jego wzrok, rozpromienia się do niego… i mija go.

Twarz Louisa opada. Co do kurwy? Szybko się odwraca, podążając za wzrokiem Harry’ego i widzi jak podchodzi do jakiegoś beztwarzowego, opalonego mężczyzny, którego Louis wcześniej nie zauważył.

Louis marszczy brwi. Jego serce bije tak szybko, że może usłyszeć jak krew szumi mu w uszach. Rozgląda się, desperacko próbując ogarnąć sytuację i wtedy dostaje olśnienia. To nie jest jego ślub, to dlatego wielu osób nie zna. To ślub Harry’ego. On jest jedynie… drużbą. Robi mu się sucho w gardle, a Louis przeczyszcza je subtelnie, próbując poluźnić gulę, którą czuje.

Kapłan zaczyna ceremonię, ale Louis nie może się zmusić do słuchania tego co mówi. Co ma zrobić? To zaczęło się jak piękny sen, ale przeistoczyło w najgorszy koszmar.

Louis nie może pozwolić, by to się stało, nie może dać Harry’emu odejść. Nie może stracić kolejnego mężczyzny, po prostu nie może go stracić… Harry jest kotwicą dla jego liny, jedyną prawdziwą, znaczącą rzeczą w jego życiu, jego prywatnym promykiem słońca, najważniejszą osobą ze wszystkich. I Louis powinien go chronić, Louis powinien być sztybletem do róży Harry’ego… nie może na to pozwolić.

“ Jeśli ktokolwiek sądzi, że ta para nie powinna być razem - mówi prowadzący, jego głos jest spokojny i stonowany. - Niech przemówi teraz lub zamilknie na wieki.”

Louis liże swoje wargi i zerka na swoją mamę. Jay już na niego patrzy. Jej brwi są zmarszczone, ale uśmiecha się do Louisa i kiwa delikatnie głową. Louis głęboko nabiera powietrze. Jego dłonie się pocą i trzęsą, więc zaciska je w pięści.

To jego chwila. Przeczyszcza gardło i otwiera usta…

Louis otwiera oczy, rozbudzając się. Pościel jest cała zmiętolona i owinięta wokół jego nóg.

Skopuje ją. Siada na środku łóżka i przebiega dłonią po swoich spoconych włosach. Jego serce bije tak szybko, że Louis boi się, iż wyskoczy z jego klatki piersiowej.

Wyciąga się, aby sięgnąć po butelkę wody ze swojego stolika, a jego oczy opadają na amulecie z ‘H’ oraz na podwójny portret, który Harry dał mu wiele lat temu. Uroczy młodszy Harry dąsa się na zdjęciu, trafiając prosto do serca Louisa.

\- Cholera - mamrocze pod nosem. Jego budzik wskazuje 6.42. Może nie jest za późno…

Bierze swój telefon, szukając w kontaktach i wybiera numer Grimmy’ego.

\- Proszę, odbierz ten cholerny telefon - mamrocze Louis sam do siebie.

Nick odbiera po pięciu sygnałach.

\- Louis, co do kurwy, nawet nie ma 7… - mamrocze, jego głos wciąż jest zaspany.

\- Nick - mówi gorączkowo Louis. - Spieprzyłem. - Jego oddech jest diaboliczny, a jego dłonie się trzęsą. - Naprawdę kurewsko spieprzyłem.

Nick po drugiej stronie linii wzdycha, a Louis może usłyszeć jak przeklina pod nosem.

\- Tak - odpowiada w końcu Nick. - Tak, spieprzyłeś. - Louis słyszy jak ten zakrywa swój własny telefon, a potem znów słyszy Nicka.

\- Jego samolot wylatuje o 9.30 z Stanstead - mówi. - Lepiej się kurwa pośpiesz, jeśli chcesz go złapać przed odprawą. Powiem wszystkim, że jesteś chory.

Louis na chwilę zamyka swoje oczy i mentalnie dziękuje tym wszystkim bóstwom, w które nie wierzył. Przyciska dłonie do twarzy.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję, Grimmy - skrzeczy, mając suche gardło. Wstaje z łóżka, już udając się do łazienki. - Zadzwonię do ciebie później.

\- Spoko - odpowiada Nick. Louis może usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie. - I Tomlinson?

\- Tak - pyta Louis.

\- Zdobądź go - mówi Nick, a potem kończy połączenie.

Louis uśmiecha się przez dwie sekundy, a potem ekran jego iPhone’a ciemnieje, a on wskakuje pod prysznic.

Naprawdę musi się pospieszyć, musi odzyskać miłość swojego życia.

~*~

Nigdy nie dostanie się na lotnisko na czas.

Louis wydycha głośno powietrze przez usta, nerwowo ponownie patrzy na wyświetlaną godzinę desce rozdzielczej jego samochodu i przygryza swoją dolną wargę.

Zazwyczaj dojechanie z centrum Londynu do Stansted trwa 50 minut, ale najwidoczniej dzisiaj miasto zdecydowało być bardziej zakorkowanym niż zwykle. Już jest 8.01, a Louis jeszcze tam nie dotarł. Ma jakieś 3 lub 4 kilometry do lotniska, ale to jak tysiące. Ma nadzieję, że Harry wciąż tam będzie…

W radiu Ed Sheeran śpiewa ‘Shape of You’, a refren rozbrzmiewa w samochodzie Louisa. Ostatnim razem, gdy słyszał tą piosenkę, Harry był przyklejony do jego boku, jego gorący oddech czuł na swojej szyi, jego dłonie było na biodrach Louisa, a jego twardość była przyciśnięta do jego tyłka. Louis wzdycha. To był trochę inny kontekst.

Nagle zmienia stację, ponieważ nie jest w stanie już słuchać tej piosenki. Taylor Swift śpiewa na następnej, a Louis przewraca oczami ponownie zmieniając stację.

Na trzeciej stacji jakiś mężczyzna coś gada, a Louis to zostawia, słucha tego nieobecnie, kiedy próbuje skupić się na drodze. Radiowiec śmieje się z czegoś co jego współprowadzący powiedział, ale brzmi dość sarkastycznie.

\- Mmmm - mówi, klikając językiem. - Powiem ci coś, Jake. Moja opinia jest inna od twojej.

\- Tak? - Pyta inny mężczyzna. - Dlaczego?

\- Miłość jest dobra jedynie do tworzenia muzyki - kontynuuje pierwszy. - Tak jest, powiedziałem to. Miłość jest pożyteczna do pisania mocnych piosenek, to wszystko.

\- O czym ty gadasz, Marcus? - Jake brzmi nieufnie. - Nie możesz być poważny. Nie słyszałeś? Wszystkim czego potrzebujesz jest miłość. Miłość jest tym czego potrzebujemy.

Marcus jedynie się śmieje. - Och, no dalej, nie mówi mi, że naprawdę wierzysz w te wszystkie rzeczy - odpowiada, prześmiewczym tonem. - Społeczeństwo chce to kupić, ale to nieprawda. Moim zdaniem, ci którzy chcą uciec od miłości są prawdziwymi zwycięzcami.

Louisowi pocą się ręce. Zaciska swój chwyt na kierownicy. Jego palce robią się białe.

\- Panie i panowie, szczerze przepraszam za to co powiedział mój kolega - ogłasza Jake. - Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś tam wciąż jest ktoś kto wierzy w miłość. W innym przypadku ludzkie istnienie byłoby stracone.

Marcus ponownie się śmieje. - Jesteś teraz tragiczny.

\- Więc tym dla ciebie jest miłość? Po prostu grą? - Pyta Jake, scpetycznie.

\- Chodzi o to - Mówi Marcus. - Jest tak jest. - Prawdopodobnie wzrusza również ramionami. Louis zaciska swoją szczękę. Kutas. - W pewien sposób miłość jest tylko grą, wiesz? Grą, która łatwo przychodzi i łatwo odchodzi.

Louis kręci głową. Ten facet nic nie wie. Nie zna się. Louis przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy się tak nie czuł, nigdy nie czuł tego co teraz czuje Louis. Motyli w jego żołądku, te śmieszne motylki, które budzą się do życia za każdym razem, gdy Harry jest obok. Louis mu współczuje. Teraz wie lepiej. Wie, że miłość to nie tylko gra, Harry go tego nauczył. Harry nauczył go miłości.

Louis ponownie kładzie swoją stopę na gazie. W końcu może dostrzec lotnisko. Jedynie musi mieć nadzieję, że nie jest za późno, że będzie miał szansę dać Harry’emu znać.

Louis ponownie zmienia stację radiową. Piosenka właśnie się zaczęła, a Louis od razu ją rozpoznaje. To pieprzone Oasis.

“As the day was dawning, my plane flew away with all the things caught in my mind. And I want to be there when you’re coming down, I want to be there when you hit the ground. “*

Louis prycha. Widać, że dzisiejszego dnia musi dziać się pewna konspiracja, z tymi wszystkimi piosenkami i przemowami w radiu.

“Damn my education, I can’t find the words to say about the things caught in my mind.*

Louis zaczyna mocniej żuć swoje policzki. Musi znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które powie Harry’emu. Musi przekonać go do zostania. Louis nie może go stracić. Nie może.

“Me and you, what’s going on? All we seem to know is how to show the feelings that are wrong.”*

Louis wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy w końcu udaje mu się dojechać na parking lotniska oraz od razu zajmuje pierwsze wolne miejsce jakie widzi. Dzięki Bogu nie musiał robić kółek przez godziny, desperacko szukając miejsca do parkowania. Zaciąga hamulec ręczny, odpina swój pas i wysiada z samochodu, kiedy ostatni wers piosenki rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach. Louis zamyka samochód i głośno wydycha powietrze. Jest tutaj. Teraz musi tylko znaleźć Harry’ego. Louis kiwa głową sam do siebie i biegnie do wejścia na lotnisko. Ma to.

“So don’t go away. Say what you say, but say that you’ll stay forever and a day in the time of my life, ‘cause I need more time, yes, I need more time just to make things right. So don’t go away.”*

Louis przebiega przez wielkie drzwi lotniska i od razu zaczyna rozglądać się po tłumie, próbując znaleźć wysokiego, kręconowłosego, hipsterskiego mężczyznę. Wzrok Louisa wędruje od dziewczyny z liliowym bobem kiwającej głową w rytm piosenki, którą słucha przez swoje różowe słuchawki przez kobietę noszącą czerwony kombinezon i wysokie szpilki, przez mężczyznę w ciemnoniebieskiej koszuli i z fedorą na głowie, przez rodzinę z pasującymi uśmiechami i zbyt dużymi walizkami do starszej pary, która trzyma się za chropowate dłonie.

Nigdzie nie widzi Harry’ego. Próbując nie dać się panice, Louis wzdycha i kieruje się do tablicy odlotów.

Prawda została powiedziana, Louis zawsze kochał lotniska.

“All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?” **

Zastanawiali się Beatlesi, a Louis lubi myśleć, że może wszyscy należeli do lotnisk. Lotniska są miejsce gdzie życie, historie, okoliczności oraz różne perspektywy łączą ludzi. Wszyscy są zmieszani w unikatowym kalejdoskopie kolorów i głosów. Lotniska rzek ludzi nie do zatrzymania, każdy z nich w swoim własnym świecie, ze swoimi własnymi zmartwieniami, swoim własnym bagażem doświadczeń. Lotniska są wiązanką dowodów, że miłość jest wszędzie. Zawsze tu jest: ojcowie i synowie, matki i córki, mężowie i żony, chłopacy, dziewczyny, starzy przyjaciele. Hugh Grant miał rację. To właśnie miłość jest wokół.

Małe dziecko z wielkim zielonymi oczami i kręconymi włosami stoi obok wielkiej niebieskiej tablicy wszystkich lotów. Swoimi pulchnymi łapkami trzyma większą od siebie wypchaną żabę. Louis uśmiecha się do niego, a dzieciak oddaje uśmiech. Nie ma jednego z przednich zębów, zamiast tego jest wielka dziura.

\- Twoje oczy są bardzo ładne - mówi dziecko. - Wyglądasz na miłego.

Louis uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej. - Dlaczego, dzięki, robaczku - odpowiada, z rozkojarzeniem patrząc na wszystkie loty. - Chociaż myślę, że twoje są ładniejsze. Zielone oczy są najpiękniejsze na świecie.

Oczy dziecka się rozszerzają i rumieni się nieco. - Są? Naprawdę?

Louis zdecydowanie kiwa głową. - Absolutnie - potwierdza.

\- Henry! - Młoda kobieta podchodzi do dziecka. Mają te same piegi i ten sam uśmiech. - Nie przeszkadzaj panu, słoneczko - mówi, mierzwiąc włosy chłopca.

\- Nie przeszkadzałem mu, mamo! - Dąsa się Henry. - Komplementowaliśmy siebie nawzajem.

Louis śmieje się. - Jest w porządku, proszę pani. Jest kochany.

Na twarzy młodej kobiety pojawia się przesłodki uśmiech. - Dziękuję - mówi, przechylając swoją głowę na bok. - Naprawdę taki jest.

Henry uśmiecha się do Louisa, widać że jest dumny. - Mama zabiera mnie do Disneylandu - ogłasza wciąż się uśmiechając. - A ty gdzie lecisz?

\- Nigdzie nie lecę, robaczku - odpowiada Louis. - Szukam kogoś. - Przygryza swoją dolną wargę. - Widzisz, nabałaganiłam i teraz próbuję to naprawić. Zraniłem kogoś kto jest dla mnie naprawdę ważny i teraz chcę go przeprosić.

Małe dziecko porusza swoimi brwiami. - Ale kochasz tą osobę?

Louis gwałtownie wciąga powietrze przez nos. Opuszcza swój wzrok na chwilę, a potem kiwa głową. - Tak - szepcze. - I to bardzo.

\- W takim razie będzie w porządku - odpowiada Henry, uśmiechając się. - Po prostu to powiedz i wszystko będzie w porządku.

W tym momencie głos z intercomu sprawia, że Louis podskakuje.

“Proszę o uwagę. Cynthia Johnson z lotu RyanAir London Stanstead - Milano Malpensa FR6682, proszę o zgłoszenie się. Samolot odlatuje za piętnaście minut.”

Wszystkie kolory z twarzy Louisa blakną. ‘Czy jest za późno? Czy on się spóźnił? Czy Harry już jest na pokładzie?’

\- Ja - jąka się. - Muszę iść, przepraszam.

Młoda kobieta patrzy na niego ze współczuciem. - Powodzenia - mówi, kiedy Henry macha swoją małą rączką w powietrzu. Louis wzdycha i zaczyna biec w kierunku bramek.

Jest tam kilkoro pracowników przed miejscem kontroli. Louis przełyka. Nie ma biletu. Nie ma opcji, że tam przejdzie. To nie jest film. Może powinien kupić bilet…

\- Muszę kupić bilet - wypala.

Jedna osoba z personelu unosi perfekcyjnie wydepilowaną brew. Mówi formalnym, biznesowym głosem. - Obawiam się, że nie może pan tutaj kupić biletu. Musi pan wrócić…

\- Nie rozumiesz - przerywa jej Louis. - Nie ma czasu. - Jego samolot zaraz odlatuje, muszę przejść przez ochronę, aby go znaleźć. Nie mogę pozwolić na to by wyleciał…

Personel wymienia spojrzenia. Ta, która się wypowiada, uśmiecha się chłodno do Louisa. - Musi mieć pan bilet, aby przejść przez kontrolę - mówi. - Może pan kupić bilet…

\- Och, pieprz się! - Louis ponownie jej przerywa, nie martwiąc się tym, że jest niegrzeczny i odwraca się na pięciu, udając się w przeciwnym kierunku. Musi się pospieszyć. Potrzebuje cholernego biletu i to teraz. Powiedzieli, że samolot odlatuje za piętnaście minut. Wciąż może to zrobić….

Zaczyna biegać, jego oczy patrzą na ziemię i od razu wpada na kogoś klatkę piersiową.

\- Louis?!

Louis unosi swój wzrok, a jego oczy się rozszerzają. Harry patrzy na niego. Harry tutaj stoi. Harry jest tutaj, jeszcze nie odszedł. Jest tu.

\- Harry. - Louis tchnie i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego, ściskając ją, aby upewnić się, że to nie wytwór jego wyobraźni. - Jesteś tutaj.

Louis patrzy na Harry’ego wciąż w szoku i uśmiecha się. Nic nie może poradzić na to, że się uśmiecha.

Harry wygląda wspaniale tak jak zawsze, nawet w swoim wyjazdowym stroju (który i tak jest tysiąc razy fajniejszy od codziennego outfitu każdego.) Coś ciepłego rozlewa się we wnętrzu Louisa, a motylki zaczynają trzepotać w jego żołądku.

Harry ma na sobie czarne botki Saint Laurent do tego czarne, przylegające jeansy, swoją starą, szarą bluzę Randy’s Donuts z sznurówkami zawiązanymi pod podbródkiem oraz swój klasyczny, długi, czarny płaszcz. Wokół szyi ma niebieskie szali, który spoczywa luźno na jego klatce piersiowej. Ma założony kaptur, jego miękkie loki wystają po bokach. Para czarnych okularów znajduje się na czubku jego głowy, trzymając jego włosy z dala od twarzy. W jednej ręce trzyma swojego różowego laptopa, czarny notes oraz swój paszport, kiedy w drugiej ma swoją torbę.

\- Gdzie indziej miałbym być? - Pyta Harry, ruszając brwiami. - Wiesz, że dzisiaj wylatuję.

\- Ale jeszcze nie odszedłeś. Jeszcze nie jesteś na pokładzie samolotu - poprawia się Louis.

\- Mój samolot nie odlatuje przez najbliższą godzinę, a mam tylko bagaż podręczny. To dlatego wciąż tutaj jestem - wyjaśnia Harry. - Lot, który zapowiadali nie jest mój.

Odpina swoją torbę i ostrożnie wsadza laptopa do środka, a potem ponownie zamyka torbę.

Louis obserwuje go w ciszy i kręci głową. - Nie możesz lecieć - wypala. - Nie możemy wziąć ślubu, jeśli będziesz we Włoszech, odmawiam poślubienia kogoś kto żyje w innym kraju. Więc nie możesz lecieć.

Brwi Harry’ego zrównują się z linią jego włosów. - Co? - Pyta. Mruga kilka razy. Zmartwienie jest wypisane na jego twarzy. - Naćpałeś się, Louis? - Dodaje z podejrzeniem. - O czym ty mówisz?

Louis pozostaje cicho i kopie w tylnej kieszeni swoich jeansów, chwytając swój portfel. Otwiera go i wyjmuje zrujnowany, stary, ostrożnie złożony kawałek papieru. Wręcz go Harry’emu.

Harry marszczy brwi. Opuszcza swój wzrok na dokument i zaczyna czytać. Jego oczy od razu się rozszerzają. - Myślałem, że zgubiłem to lata temu - mamrocze pod nosem. - Patrzy na Louisa wciąż będąc w szoku. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że trzymałeś to przez cały ten czas - mówi marszcząc nos.

Tajemniczy uśmiech znajduje się na wargach Louisa. - Znalazłem to w stercie moich rzeczy po tym jak wyprowadziliśmy się z naszego starego miejsca - wyjaśnia. - Nie wiem jak to się tam znalazło. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Pomyślałem, że równie dobrze ja mogę to trzymać, wiesz?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jestem zaskoczony - komentuje Harry. Jego głos jest niski i delikatny. - Nawet nie myślałem, że pamiętasz… o tej całej rzeczy.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam, Hazza - odpowiada od razu Louis. - Szczerze mówiąc nie przestawałem o tym myśleć przez ostatnie kilka lat. - Przybliża się do Harry’ego i kładzie dłonie na jego przedramionach. - Rozumiesz to? - Pyta Louis. - Nie możesz odlecieć, Haz. Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Obiecałeś, że mnie poślubisz, więc utknąłeś ze mną. - Louis owija swoje palce ciaśniej wokół ramion Harry’ego. - Więc, zostaniesz? - Pyta Louis. - Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego się napina. Zaciska swoją szczękę jak i zęby. - Więc o to ci chodzi? O starą umowę? - Spluwa Harry. - To tylko twój kolejny kaprys, Louis? - Kręci głową, śmiejąc się gorzko. - Powinienem wiedzieć, że to było dla ciebie tylko grą.

\- Nie jest tak! - Krzyczy Louis. Kładzie swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego i pociąga za jego bluzę. - To nie jest gra. Nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie grą.

\- Prosisz mnie abym został ze względu na jakąś starą umowę - stwierdza płasko Harry. - I powinienem zostać i cię kurwa poślubić, ponieważ tak powiedzieliśmy sobie 10 lat temu, gdy byliśmy pijani jak cholera.

\- Nie - poprawia go Louis. - Proszę cię abyś został, ponieważ… kocham cię.

Usta Harry’ego się rozwierają, a jego oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. - Co. - Szepcze i nie jest to nawet pytaniem. Wydaje się być zbytnio zdziwionym, by użyć odpowiedniej fleksji.

\- Kocham cię - powtarza Louis bardziej pewnie. - Jestem w tobie zakochany Harry Stylesie. Kocham sposób w jaki przygryzasz swoje wargi, kiedy o czymś myślisz. Kocham fakt, że płaczesz za każdym razem, kiedy oglądamy “To właśnie miłość”. Kocham twoją sentymentalną gadkę, kiedy jesteś pod wpływem alkoholu. Kocham to, że grasz ze mną w piłkę, nawet jeśli chodzenie prosto jest dla ciebie wyczynem. Kocham to, że sprawiasz, iż jem kale, tofu, owoce i warzywa, nawet jeśli wolałbym spędzać całe dnie w McDonaldzie. Kocham to, że to robisz. Wiem, że to dlatego, bo się o mnie troszczysz. - Głos Louisa się załamuje. Zatrzymuje się, aby wziąć głęboki oddech. Jego oczy świecą od łez, ale uśmiecha się. - Troszczysz się o mnie, Haz. Od zawsze i ja też chcę się o ciebie troszczyć przez resztę mojego życia. - Louis pociąga nosem, zmuszając się do kontynuowania, nawet jeśli gula w jego gardle coraz bardziej się zaciska. - Wiem, że tego nie potrzebujesz, ale i tak będę to robił. Dorastanie, oglądanie się za tobą to w pewien sposób moja praca, wiesz? - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Ale jakimś cudem w pewnym momencie stało się to kim jestem.

Louis ponownie się zatrzymuje, aby powstrzymać swój głos od załamywania się. Harry patrzy na niego w ciszy, wielki szok jest wypisany na jego twarzy. Widać, że to go poruszyło, a jego oczy również są wilgotne.

Louis przełyka ciężko i kontynuuje. - Najprawdopodobniej kocham cię odkąd mam 18 lat. Tylko nie mogłem zmusić się do przyznania tego, ponieważ za bardzo się bałem - wyznaje, jego głos jest niski i się trzęsie. - Podczas tych wszystkich lat, zbudowałem skorupę, przez którą nikt nie mógł się przedostać, ale tobie się udało. Właściwie wydaje mi się, że zawsze tam byłeś. - Palce Louisa bardzo delikatnie pieszczą brzuszek Harry’ego pod jego bluzą, dotykając brzegów motyla, którego lokalizację zna sercem. - Jesteś moim słabym punktem Haz, moją piętą Achillesową i może to powinno sprawić, by bym wrażliwy, ale tak nie jest. - Louis kładzie dłoń na sercu Harry’ego. Może poczuć jego puls poprzez ubranie. - Nie znam się za bardzo na tym, Harry. Nie znam się na umowach, kontraktach i prawie oraz nie potrafię tak zadeklarować miłości jak powinienem - mówi Louis i uśmiecha się nieśmiało. - Po prostu wiem, że jesteś wszystkim co mam, wszystkim czego chcę i czego potrzebuję. Kończę z baniem się miłości, Harry. Ty sprawiasz, że jestem silny.

Harry pociąga nosem i żuje swoją dolną wargę. Łzy grożą wypłynięciem z jego oczu.

U Louisa nie jest inaczej. Mruga nagminnie, by oczyścić swoje oczy. Ale nie zatrzyma się. Musi to wszystko powiedzieć.

\- Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że spędziłem zbyt wiele czasu udając bycie wrogiem miłości, ponieważ byłem nią przerażony - stwierdza Louis. - Myślałem, że miłość może przynieść jedynie ból, przysięgam nigdy nie uwierzyłbym w na zawsze, ponieważ nie sądziłem, że ono istnieje, ale ty udowodniłeś mi, że się mylę. Postawiłem wokół siebie ściany, ale ty je zburzyłeś i wprowadziłeś światło do mojego życia. Już się nie boję. Sądzę, że jeśli oddam ci swoje serce to czule się nim zajmiesz. - Robi ciążącą pauzę. Naprawdę jesteś wyjątkiem, Haz. Jesteś moim wyjątkiem. Jesteś statkiem dla mojego kompasu, jesteś kotwicą do mojej liny oraz jesteś światłem, które prowadzi mnie w nocy do domu. A co najważniejsze, jesteś moim domem.

Łzy w końcu zaczynają spływać po policzkach Louis i gryzie on mocno swoją dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać swój podbródek od trzęsienia się. Harry automatycznie kładzie dłonie na tyle pleców Louisa, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej do swojej klatki piersiowej. On też płacze.

Otwiera swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Louis unosi dłoń, by go powstrzymać.

\- Czekaj - mamrocze Louis. Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, próbując odzyskać chociaż trochę kontroli. - Powiedziałeś, że mam dziurę w duszy, ale myliłeś się, nie mam jej - mówi. Jego głos wciąż się trzęsie. - Wypełniłeś tą dziurę dawno temu, Harry - przyznaje nieśmiało Louis. - Ty, ze swoim dołeczkami, ze swoimi lokami i swoim zapachem, ze swoimi głupimi kalamburami oraz hipsterskimi piosenkami, których nie znam oraz ze swoją zdolnością doprowadzania mnie do śmiechu, nawet jeśli czuję jakbym umierał i po prostu jesteś tutaj dla mnie kiedy tylko cię potrzebuję. - Uśmiecha się ze łzami w oczach i wyciera policzki. - Nie mam już dziury w swojej duszy. Mam ciebie.

W końcu się zatrzymuje, wdychając głęboko powietrze przez nos. Harry jest bałaganem: jest zarumieniony, a jego oczy są podpuchnięte, ma również zatkany nos i jest najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną jakiegokolwiek Louis kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Lou -szlocha Harry. Jego dłonie opuszczają biodra Louisa, a ten od razu czuje ich brak, Harry desperacko próbuje zetrzeć rękawem swoje łzy. - Nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć - szepcze.

Louis robi się blady. Jego żołądek opada mu do stóp oraz zaczyna mu dzwonić w uszach. Czuje mdłości, jest bliski wymiotowaniu.

Jego dłonie opadają do jego boków i nagle czuje jakby miał upaść. - Harry - błaga - powiedz coś. Proszę. Cokolwiek.

Harry ponownie pociąga nosem. Wręcza Louisowi papierową chusteczkę z zapisaną na niej umową. Louis przełyka i akceptuje ją w ciszy.

\- Wiesz, że ten kontrakt nie jest ważny, prawda? - Mówi Harry po chwili.

Louis chce umrzeć. - Co? - Wykrztusza.

\- Nie jest ważny. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Wejdzie w życie wraz z dniem moich trzydziestych urodzin, ale nie mam jeszcze trzydziestu lat - wyjaśnia.

Harry marszczy nos w desperackiej próbie ukrycia czułości, ale kąciki jego ust widocznie się unoszą. - Moje urodziny są jutro, pamiętasz?

Louis w końcu może ponownie oddychać. Tlen biegnie do jego głowy i oczyszcza go. Wydycha powietrze z ulgą.

\- Czy to? - Uśmiecha się. Kładzie swoje dłonie z powrotem na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, pociągajac za szary materiał. - W takim razie zgaduję, że muszę znaleźć coś żeby cię zabawić przez najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, więc będę mógł cię zatrzymać.

\- Tak? - Głos Harry’ego jest głębszy i gładki jak whiskey. Harry kładzie dłonie na plecach Louisa i pochyla się w jego przestrzeń. - Jakieś pomysły? - Pyta, gardłowo.

\- Kilka - odpowiada Louis, nim wspina się na palce i z pocałunkiem zamyka przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Jest to szokująco znajome, a Louis od razu się w to wtapia, robiąc się giętkim w ramionach Harry’ego. Wargi bruneta są delikatne i ciepłe, a Louis może posmakować jego trochę zbyt słodkiego wiśniowego błyszczyka.

Harry całuje Louisa tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, Harry całuje Louisa jak spragniony mężczyzna na pustyni, który nagle znalazł oazę. Ich ciała się wyrównują, a Louis może poczuć jak jego kolana robią się słabe, ale dłonie Harry’ego trzymają go mocno w biodrach tak mocno, że najprawdopodobniej zostawi siniaki, ale Louisa to nie obchodzi. Właściwie to lubi. Chce tego.

Jęczy w usta Harry’ego z ledwością powstrzymując jęk i liże je. Od razu znajduje język Harry’ego i rozpoczynają nigdy niekończący się taniec. Ich zęby obijają się o siebie, ale nic sobie z tego nie robią.

Louis czuje jakby miał się spalić, jego skóra nagle robi się dla niego za ciasna oraz każdy nerw w jego ciele śpiewa dla Harry’ego. Jego palce owijają się wokół bluzy, desperacko próbując go przybliżyć, więc łączą się w jedno ciało. Dłonie Harry’ego wędrują po jego plecach, następnie przenoszą się na jego ramiona, a potem na jego szczękę i owijają jego twarz.

Niechętnie się rozdzielają, obydwoje potrzebują powietrza. Louis dyszy, jego usta wciąż są rozwarte. Obejmuje talię Harry’ego, przytulając go, a Harry pozostawia swoje dłonie na szyi Louisa, bardzo delikatnie głaszcząc jego policzki. Harry pociera o siebie ich nosami, łączy ich czoła, a Louis mruczy z uznaniem.

\- Kocham cię - mamrocze przy wargach Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. - Też cię kocham, Lou. - Odpowiada. - Bardzo mocno. - Jego głos się załamuje. Jego oczy są czyste i szczere, a Louis może zauważyć w nich oceany, góry oraz całe galaktyki.

\- Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu - dodaje Harry delikatnie. Jego palce muskają wargi Louisa.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Czy w takim razie zostaniesz?

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - Harry oddaje uśmiech. - Wiesz, myślę że zrezygnowałbym z wszystkiego, jeśli byś mnie o to poprosił.

Louis porusza swoimi brwiami. - Nie chcę - stwierdza. - Chcę abyś był szczęśliwy ze swojego życia i ze swojej pracy - zatrzymuje się na chwilę opuszczając wzrok oraz przygryza swoją dolną wargę. - Wiesz, wciąż bym cię wspierał, gdybyś chciał lecieć do Milanu. Wciąż bym cię kocham i wciąż byłbym tutaj dla ciebie. Jakoś by się nam udało.

Harry kręci głową. - Nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciałem lecieć do Milanu, Lou - przyznaje nieśmiało. - Po prostu chciałem się z ciebie wyleczyć i myślałem, że przeprowadzka do innego kraju pomoże. - Składa smakowitego buziaka na wargach Louisa, na jego nosie oraz na jego policzkach. - Ale nie ma ucieczki przed tobą, prawda? - Mamrocze przy jego szczęce. - Nigdy nie mógłbym się z ciebie wyleczyć, za bardzo cię kocham. Tak bardzo się cieszę z tego, że już nie muszę.

Powieki Louisa trzepoczą, a on wzdycha pod pocałunkami Harry’ego. - Też cię kocham.

Czuje więcej niż widzi z uśmiechu Harry’ego przy jego szyi.

\- Na zawsze wdrążyłeś się w moją skórę i w moje serce, kochanie - szepcze Harry. - Tak się cieszę, Lou. Bałem się, że nigdy nie załapiesz. Myślałem, że nigdy mnie nie poprosisz abym został.

Louis otwiera oczy i patrzy na Harry’ego. Marszczy brwi. - Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tak wiele czasu, Haz - mówi. - Przepraszam, że cię zraniłem. Nigdy nie chciałem. Obiecałem ci, że nigdy nie złamię twojego serca, ale to zrobiłem, prawda? Przepraszam.

\- Shhh - uspokaja go Harry, uśmiechając się. Pieści szczękę Louisa. - Jest w porządku - odpowiada Harry. - Obydwoje się zraniliśmy, ale spójrz na nas teraz. - Całuje wargi Louisa. - Byłeś warty czekania, słoneczko - mamrocze. Ponownie całuje Louisa, a potem się uśmiecha. - Może powinniśmy jednak poczekać ze ślubem i trochę porandkować.

Louis chichocze, jego oczy się marszczą. - Jaki wstyd - odpowiada. - Już się pogodziłem z myślą o byciu zamężnym mężczyzną.

Harry obejmuje kark Louisa swoją dłonią i uśmiecha się. - Zdecydowanie w końcu będziesz zamężnym mężczyzną - mówi. - Po prostu daj nam trochę czasu.

Louis składa pocałunek w kąciku ust Harry’ego. - Mam cały czas świata - mamrocze. - Jesteśmy w tym na zawsze.

Uśmiech Harry’ego się powiększa. - Jesteśmy - zgadza się. - A teraz wynośmy się stąd, obiecałeś mi dwudziestoczterogodzinną rozrywkę - mruga do Louisa. - A to co mam na myśli nie może być zrobione przed innymi ludźmi. - Oczy Harry’ego są głębokie i szczere, a Louis mógłby w nich zatonąć. - Chcę uprawiać z tobą miłość - dodaje Harry, zniżając swój głos.

Louis rumieni się. Czuje jak jego klatka piersiowa rozszerza się pod wpływem wzroku Harry’ego i nagle całe jego ciało ogarnia pragnienie.

Bierze drżący oddech i łączy razem ich dłonie. - Chodźmy do domu - mówi i ściska ją. Louis uśmiecha się.

Nigdy więcej nie da Harry’emu odejść.

Nigdy, przenigdy.

* Oasis “Don’t Go Away”

** The Beatles “Eleanor Rugby”


	13. Epilog

2 styczeń 2018 r.

Every night, I’ll kiss you, you’ll say in my ear:

“Oh, we’re in love, aren’t we?”

Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs, baby

I feel safe when you’re holding me near

Love the way that you conquer your fear

You know hearts don’t break around here

— Hearts Don’t Break Around Here, Ed Sheeran

Jeśli jest coś co Louis naprawdę kocha to ten stan, kiedy myśli, że wciąż śni. a ciepła, delikatna bańka, gdzie nie musi się o nic martwić i wszystko wydaje się po prostu prawidłowe, leniwe i szczęśliwe. Jak i również kochane, zmysłowe, fajne i cholernie seksowne.

Louis nawet nie wie kim jest ani gdzie jest. I szczerze mówiąc nawet się tym za bardzo nie przejmuje. Po prostu wie, że jest na wpół twardy i jakieś ciało leży obok niego,kogoś tyłek jest przyciśnięty do jego krocza. Nawet nie otwiera oczu. Jedynie wypycha swoje biodra do przodu, szukając tarcia.

Jedynie na wpół świadomy, Louis wypuszcza westchnienia, które zamieniają się w prawidłowe jęki, kiedy jego kutas wślizguje się w szczelinę pośladków drugiego mężczyzny. Popada w niezdarny rytm, ocierając się o ten marmurowy tyłek.

Jego kutas już brudzi mu bokserki preejakulatem, sprawiając że porusza szybciej swoimi biodrami. Pobudzenie rośnie w jego podbrzuszu, nisko i głęboko. Jego palce u stóp się podkurczają. Louis jęczy w zgięcie szyi mężczyzny.

Wszystko jest zamglone, mokre i niesamowicie gorące. Głowa Louisa jest odurzona pragnieniem. Ponownie wypycha swoje biodra do przodu, desperacko szukając ulgi oraz zaskoczone, sfrustrowane dźwięki wydostają się z jego ust. To wtedy drugie ciało zaczyna wyginać się do tyłu, stabilizując rytm Louisa. Mężczyzna podąża za jego ruchami i ułatwia mu wszystko.

Louis porusza szybciej swoimi biodrami, kiedy światełka pojawiają się pod jego zamkniętymi powiekami. Czuje się jakby wspinał się na górę i był na jej szczycie, na całkowitym skraju, a on po prostu chce spaść. Wypina się raz, dwa, trzy razy… a potem opada.

Dochodzi z niskim jękiem z głębi swojego gardła, gorąca fala nasienia moczy jego bokserki. Jest bezwładny i pełen zachwytu oraz szczęśliwie wzdycha.

Mężczyzna odwraca się twarzą do Louisa i uśmiecha się.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi, jego głos jest miękki i niski.

Louis w końcu otwiera swoje oczy i uśmiecha się.

\- W rzeczy samej dobry, kochanie - mamrocze nim pochyla się, aby pocałować Harry’ego.

To szybko się przemienia, ich języki smakują siebie nawzajem kto do cholery przejmuje się porannym oddechem. Dłonie Harry’ego przechodzą do bioder Louisa i ściskają delikatną skórę tak mocno, że zapewne zostaną mu siniaki. Louis nie ma nic przeciwko.

Ciągnie za końcówki włosów Harry’ego, w taki sposób, że Louis wie, iż będzie wariował i właściwie Harry od razu robi się giętki, jęcząc w pocałunek. Louis uśmiecha się. Owija loki Harry’ego wokół swojego serdecznego palca. Loki, które ponownie zrobiły się dłuższe, teraz są trochę krótsze niż podbródek Harry’ego.

Harry łączy razem ich nogi i przyciska swoją twardość do uda Louisa. Leniwie ociera się o niego kilka razy. Louis zbliża ich do siebie. Harry pozwala swojej lewej dłoni na powędrowanie po nagiej klatce piersiowej Louisa, delikatnie pieszcząc również jego brzuszek. Zaczyna bawić się sutkami Louisa. Zimny metal pierścionków Harry’ego obija się o ciepłą skórę Louisa i sprawia, że ten drży.

Louis opuszcza swój wzrok i uśmiecha się. Na czwartym palcu Harry’ego znajduje się nowy pierścionek. Za kilka miesięcy zostanie zastąpiony przez złoty. Przez ślubną obrączkę.

Oczy Louisa marszczą się i świecą na tą myśl. Kto by zgadł? On, Louis Tomlinson bierze ślub.

Zadał to ważne pytanie sześć miesięcy po tym jak on i Harry zaczęli się spotykać podczas ich wycieczki na Jamajkę. Louis zaplanował każdy detal i kupił pierścionek prawie miesiąc wcześniej. Liam patrzy na niego z zmartwionymi, zmęczonymi oczami, kiedy Louis poprosił go, by poszedł z nim do jubilera.

\- Czy to trochę nie za szybko, Lou? Nie powinieneś jeszcze trochę zaczekać? - Powiedział, ale Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu i tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Tak długo czekałem, Liam - odpowiedział. - Straciłem tak wiele lat. Mam dość czekania, nie chcę już marnować większej ilości czasu.

Więc Louis oświadczył się podczas najbardziej romantycznej kolacji w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu na prywatnej plaży. Zarówno on jak i Harry płakali dużo jak i również sporo się śmiali, oczywiście Harry powiedział tak. Po stokroć tak.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że to ty jesteś tym, który pierwszy się oświadczył - dąsał się potem Harry, kiedy wrócili do ich pokoju.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc Harold to dziesięć lat temu, kiedy zawarliśmy umowę to również ja się tobie oświadczyłem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając. Harry rzucił w niego swoją poduszką, a potem pocałował ostro Louisa i pieprzył go powoli i delikatnie przez całą noc.

Louis wyrywa się ze wspomnień, kiedy Harry przygryza mocno jego dolną wargę i ponownie go całuje. Louis łączy razem ich nosy, wdychając zapach Harry’ego.

Harry uśmiecha się słodko do niego, jego oczy wciąż są śpiące i delikatne. Jego policzki są lekko zarumienione. Klatka piersiowa Louisa ogrzewa się pragnieniem, szczęściem oraz miłością. Harry jest tak nieziemsko piękny. Ze swoimi nieokiełznanymi lokami, swoimi emeraldowymi oczami oraz swoimi gumowymi ustami, jest póki co najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną na jakiego Louis kiedykolwiek spojrzał. Ale Harry jest czymś więcej, jest żywą poezją. Louis jest pewny, że musiał zainspirować pisarzy i malarzy w swoich poprzednich wcieleniach. Po tym wszystkim Louis mógłby napisać co najmniej sto sonetów o sposobie w jakim loki Harry’ego zakręcają się za jego uchem. I kto wie, może Louis napisał o nim jakieś sonety w swoim poprzednim życiu, może Louis napisał tonę wierszy o oczach Harry’ego oraz o sposobie w jakim jego rzęsy mrugają rano, kiedy się budzi i nie wysypia się dostatecznie.

Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.

\- Myślisz, że kochaliśmy się wcześniej? - Pyta, słodko głaszcząc plecy Harry’ego. - Znaczy… w innym życiu. W alternatywnym wszechświecie albo cokolwiek.

Harry uśmiecha się, a jego oczy świecą. - Oczywiście - mówi od razu. - Kochałem cię w każdym wieku, w Starożytnej Grecji, podczas rewolucji francuskiej, przez I i II wojnę światową. - Łączy razem ich kostki, jeszcze bardziej się przybliżając. - Może byłem żołnierzem w Dunkierce, a ty byłeś moim sekretnym kochankiem, kto wie? Kontynuuje, jego głos się obniża jakby zdradzał bardzo tajny i ważny sekret. - I będę kochał cię również w przyszłości, ponieważ nie ma wszechświata, w którym Harry Styles nie jest zakochany w Louisie Tomlinsonie.

Louis może poczuć jak jego policzki robią się czerwone. Opuszcza swój wzrok i składa pocałunek na czole Harry’ego, na jego nosie oraz na jego wargach.

\- Tak? - Mamrocze. - W równoległym wszechświecie, też?

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Harry kiwa pewnie głową. - Zawsze. - Obejmuje szczękę Louisa, patrząc na niego z intensywnością. - Kocham cię w każdym wszechświecie, gdy jest koncertmistrzem, a ja dyrygentem. We wszechświecie, gdzie jesteśmy lekarzami w Bostonie. We wszechświecie gdzie pracujemy z modą.

\- W tym gdzie jesteś księciem - przerywa Louis, Harry’emu, chichocząc. - Moim osobistym księciem Harrym. Oraz w tym gdzie jesteś gwiazdą rocka.

Harry śmieje się. Jego oczy marszczą się, ale zmarszczki sprawiają jedynie, że jest jeszcze piękniejszy. - I w tym, gdzie ty jesteś gwiazdą popu - odpowiada, bawiąc się dalej. - Może jesteśmy razem w boysbandzie, jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić?

Louis uśmiecha się. - I wszyscy myślą, że śpiewamy kiepskie miłosne piosenki o jakiś modelkach, ale tak naprawdę śpiewamy serenady do samych siebie.

\- Mmm - mamrocze Harry. Przygryza delikatnie szczękę Louisa, idzie dalej do jego szyi, pozostawiając za sobą mokrą ścieżkę pocałunków. - Opowiedz mi o tym - dodaje. Zaczyna oznaczać obojczyki Louisa.

Louis wzdryga się, a jego oczy się zamykają. Odrzuca swoją głowę do tyłu, dając Harry’emu więcej miejsca. - Spotkaliśmy się, kiedy byliśmy dzieci, szesnaście i osiemnaście lat i od razu się w sobie zakochaliśmy - zaczyna. Jego głos tylko trochę się trzęsie. - Ale nasz management zrobił wszystko co w jego mocy, aby nas zatrzymać - kontynuuje.

Harry ssie lewy sutek Louisa. Louis może poczuć końcówkę zęba Harry’ego, a ból jest wystarczający, by przyjemność była bardziej intensywna. Jęczy, już czuje jak jego kutas ponownie się przekręca w jego bokserkach. Harry pociera leniwie uda Louisa, a Louis może poczuć, że jest on kurewsko twardy.

\- Ale zostaliśmy ze sobą bez względu na wszystko, prawda? - Pyta Harry. - Chodzi mi o boysbandowych nas.

Jego oddech jest gorący przy skórze Louisa.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Louis. Jego głos co najmniej o oktawę niższy niż zazwyczaj. - Nawet przeciwko wszystkim przeciwnością, zawsze będziemy razem.

Harry uśmiecha się przy brzuszku Louisa, liżąc jego pępek. - Kocham cię - mamrocze, nim opuszcza bokserki Louisa do jego ud, a potem do kostek. Louis skopuje je.

\- Też cię kocham - dodaje miękko. Otwiera swoje oczy, by patrzeć jak Harry składa mokre pocałunki na jego biodrze, a następnie zakopuje swój nos przy kutasie Louisa.

Harry uśmiecha się,a potem obejmuje swoimi grzesznymi ustami główkę Louisa, zasysając swoje policzki i zaczyna go ssać.

Louis wzdycha, jego powieki ponownie się zamykają. Wplata swoje dłonie w loki Harry’ego i pociąga za nie. Harry jęczy wokół kutasa Louisa, a wibracje z jego gardła tworzą magię w głowie Louisa, wysyłając dreszcze po całych jego plecach. Harry obscenicznie wykrzywia swoją głową, jego pełne, zmysłowe wargi są wokół delikatnej skóry Louisa, jego policzki są zaciśnięte, ale poruszają się po kutasie Louisa. I szczerze mówiąc Louis mógłby dojść od samego widoku. Harry wygląda fantastycznie tracąc głowę. Tracąc głowę dla Louisa, będąc bardziej dokładnym. To cholerne arcydzieło. Harry tracący głowę, mógłby napisać historię książek.

Język Harry’ego tak delikatnie pieści długość penisa Louisa, a następnie przemieszcza się do wrażliwej skóry za jego jądrami. Potem dalej.

Louis automatycznie owija swoimi nogami szyję Harry’ego oraz wypycha swój tyłek do góry, a potem w kierunku ust Harry’ego. Wtedy Louis może poczuć jak koniuszek języka Harry’ego w końcu, w końcu wchodzi do jego ciała i wzdycha szczęśliwie. Harry zaczyna celowo pieprzyć językiem dziurkę Louisa. Louis w tempie porusza swoimi biodrami. Z każdym liźnięciem, Louis przeklina, że umrze. Po prostu traci w tym siebie, w Harrym, traci poczucie czasu. Po prostu czuje przyjemność, chce więcej, więcej i więcej.

\- Harry… - mamrocze, nie będąc w stanie utworzyć kompletnego zdania. Ma nadzieję, że Harry zrozumie.

I tak jest, Louis może poczuć jak ten uśmiecha się przy jego pośladkach. Nagle jego język znika, ale Louis nie ma nawet czasu, by to zauważyć, ponieważ od razu zostaje zastąpiony przez zimny, nagi palec. Nie ma na nim lubrykantu, więc to trochę boli i jakimś cudem sprawia to jeszcze lepszym. Ostrzejszym. Prawdziwszym.

Louis bezwstydnie jęczy, poruszając swoim tyłkiem do przodu. Harry kilka razy zgina swój palec, dopóki nogi Louisa nie zaczynają się trząść.

\- Jesteś najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem - mamrocze Harry przy skórze Louisa.

Louis zmusza się do otwarcia oczu i wpatruje się w Louisa zza swoich rzęs. Śmieszne jest to, że Harry wygląda na całkowicie zrujnowanego poprzez sprawianie przyjemności Louisowi. Jego oczy są szkliste, nieskupione, a jego wargi są opuchnięte oraz świecą się od śliny. Nawet jego podbródek jest mokry. Jego loki są dzikie oraz niesforne, a jego policzki są zarumienione.

\- Jesteś mój, kochanie - odpowiada Louis, jego głos jest niski. - Jesteś tak bardzo przystojny.

Zgłuszony, rozczarowany dźwięk wychodzi z jego gardła, kiedy palec Harry’ego opuszcza jego tyłek, a Louis marszczy brwi.

Harry sięga do stolika nocnego oraz chwyta różową buteleczkę lubrykantu z pierwszej szuflady. Rozprowadza go na palcach, a następnie wraca do Louisa, tym razem penetrując go dwoma palcami.

Louis ponownie jęczy, wypychając swoje biodra do przodu. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale wydaje niecierpliwe dźwięki, zabawne uczucie w jego podbrzuszu robi się coraz silniejsze z każdą sekundą.

\- Więcej - błaga. - Potrzebuję więcej, Harry.

Harry szybko się zobowiązuje i dodaje trzeci palec. Louis może poczuć jak pierścionek Harry’ego ociera się o jego pośladek. Wypycha swój tyłek do tyłu, kiedy Harry zakopuje w nim swoje palce.

Harry kładzie swoją wolną dłoń na jednym z pośladków Louisa. Na początku lekko go klepie, sprawiając że Louis podskakuje i syczy, a potem mocno go ściska.

\- Jesteś mój - mamrocze Harry.

Louis nieobecnie kiwa głową. - Jestem - szepcze. - Jestem twój, Styles, a ty jesteś mój.

Prawie od razu ciepłe, mokre, brzoskwiniowe usta łapią Louisa, a Harry całuje go do utraty tchu, dłońmi pociągając jego włosy. Louis jęczy, całując plecy Harry’ego, smakując siebie na języku bruneta.

\- Pieprz mnie - udaje mu się powiedzieć, jakimś cudem pamięta jak sformułować słowa.

Harry bardziej zagłębia się w jego usta. Trzyma Louisa tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie zostawi siniaki. Louis desperacko ociera się o brzuch Harry’ego, szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia.

\- Harry - mówi, próbując nie jęczeć. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo.

\- Tak, kochanie? - odpowiada Harry. Całuje Harry’ego po raz ostatni, a następnie pokrywa siebie lubrykantem.

Wraca do Louisa, pochylając się nad nim. Harry stabilizuje się, kładąc swoje dłonie na materacu po bokach Louisa, wchodząc do wnętrza szatyna. Louis wygina swoje plecy i obejmuje rękami szyję Harry’ego.

\- No dalej, H - praktycznie błaga, a Harry w końcu w niego wchodzi.

Louis jęczy, zamykając swoje oczy. Może poczuć każdy skrawek penisa Harry’ego, który go rozpala, a on to kocha. Harry jest tak kurewsko wielki. Za każdym razem wydaje mu się, że zniszczy Louisa. I w pewien sposób zawsze to robi.

Harry zaczyna się poruszać, jego dłonie chwytają za pościel, trzymając ją jak coś cennego. Wydycha głośno powietrze, próbując zabrać loki ze swojej twarzy za pomocą oddechu, a Louis pomaga mu, zakładając dzikie loczki za jego ucho.

\- Piękny - mamrocze Harry, patrząc na Louisa z szczerymi, rozszerzonymi oczami. Pieprzy Louisa silnymi pchnięciami, które robią się coraz głębsze. Każdy ruch stymyluje Louisa do odpowiedzenia na to, do zwiększenia tarcia. Louis wydaje krótkie jęki, poruszając do rytmu swoimi biodrami. Harry kładzie sobie nogi Louisa na swoje ramiona, delikatnie zmieniając kąt i w końcu uderzając w prostatę Louisa. Louis jęczy głośno.

Harry opuszcza się na Louisie, oznaczając jego szyję. Ich klatki piersiowej się zrównują, a brzuch Harry’ego ociera się o napuchniętego kutasa Louisa.

Louis próbuje wypchnąć biodra do przodu, szukając jakiegoś tarcia, ale Harry tworzy pewien dystans pomiędzy ich ciałami.

Utrzymuje nieubłagane poruszanie swoimi biodrami, niemiłosiernie uderzając w Louisa za każdym razem. Jego oczy są wydęte oraz ciemne. Patrzy na Louisa z intensywnością.

Penis Louisa desperacko pulsuje. Jęczy krótkimi sapnięciami. Potrzebuje dotknięcia. Potrzebuje szarpnięcia, ciągnięcia i pieszczoty. Jest gruby, pulsuje i nie ma żadnej ulgi. Louis porusza swoją dłonią, aby owinąć ją wokół swojego kutasa, ale w minucie, gdy się dotyka, Harry ją zabiera.

\- Jeszcze nie - mówi, jego głos jest firmowy i niski, gładki jak czerwone wino.

\- Harry - błaga Louis. - Proszę, potrzebuję tego. - Łzy wypływają z kącików jego oczu. Napięcie, które zbiera się w jego podbrzuszu grozi eksplozją.

Harry jedynie całuje go czule, biorąc w swoje dłonie jego twarz. Powoli kładzie swoją dłoń na brzuszek Louisa, bawi się jego pępkiem, a następnie włosami w okolicy krocza. Pozwala zjechać im niżej, w końcu pieszcząc bolącego penisa Louisa.

Louis jest zarumieniony, ciepły jak słoneczny dzień. Pochyla się do delikatnego dotyku Harry'ego jakby był spragniony. Harry zaczyna powoli go stymulować, powolutku.

\- Kochanie - jęczy Louis, zdesperowany i sfrustrowany. - Proszę.

Wypycha swoje biodra do przodu i do tyłu. Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, ale zamiast przyspieszyć swoje ruchy, jeszcze bardziej je spowalnia.

Louisowi zaczyna kręcić się w głowie i czuje się zamglony przez pożądanie. Naprawdę mógłby zacząć płakać. Owija ręce wokół szyi Harry’ego, łapczywie przyciągając go do następnego pocałunku, a Harry od razu to odwzajemnia. Ich języki obejmują się, a Harry jęczy w buzię Louisa.

Zaczyna pieprzyć Louisa szybciej i w końcu zaczyna również poruszać swoją ręką, szarpiąc za Louisa razem ze swoimi pchnięciami. Kciuki Harry’ego są na główce penisa Louisa, rozprzestrzeniają preejakulat zegarowymi ruchami po całym koniuszku. Teraz dotyk jest elektryczny. Był na dostatecznym skraju, teraz Louis jest zbytnio stymulowany. Każdy ruch jest mieszanką ekstatycznego napięcia jak i kłującego bólu. Opuszkami swoich palców Harry zręcznie nawilża skórę Louisa jego preejakulatem, szybko w górę oraz w dół, to zajmuje tylko kilka ruchów. Louis jęczy obscenicznie, kiedy zaczyna tryskać na swój własny brzuchu i na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Jeden strumień ląduje na podbródku Harry’ego. Louis to zlizuje.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego gorliwie. Oczy Louisa są zamknięte i próbuje się ogarnąć. Wciąż jęczy delikatnie, jest zagubiony w świecie orgazmu, wszystkim ‘mmm’ i ‘och’ wychodzą z tyłu jego gardła.

Harry czerpie przyjemność z pieprzenia Louisa po tym jak ten doszedł, wciskając się w niego z każdym pchnięciem, bardziej otwierając Louisa, jego tyłek jest delikatny, mokry i otwarty, jego oczy są zwężone z przyjemności. Harry czuje znajome ciepło i w końcu również dochodzi, wypełniając tyłek Louisa. Jęczy, uderzając w Louisa, kiedy osiąga orgazm z zamkniętymi oczami i z rozwartymi ustami. Przeklina i wydyma wargi, pieprząc swojego chłopca.

A giętki i spokojny Louis pozwala mu na bycie pieprzonym, wpatruje się z podziwem w Harry’ego, podziwiając każdy detal. Jego serce bije wściekle w jego klatce piersiowej, pełne miłości i czułości dla tego wspaniałego mężczyzny przed nim.

Harry wzdycha po raz ostatni, następnie opada na Louisa, kładzie swoją głowę w zagłębieniu pomiędzy szyją a obojczykami Louisa. Louis obejmuje go i przyciąga go do siebie. Całują się leniwie, obydwoje nie mają zbyt wiele siły. Louis powoli pieści plecy Harry’ego. Jego skóra jest ciepła jak światło słoneczne.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham - mamrocze Harry w wargi Louisa.

Louis uśmiecha się, marszcząc oczy.

\- Kocham cię bardziej - odpowiada delikatnie. Trzyma Harry’ego ciaśniej, a młodszy mężczyzna mruczy szczęśliwie, zamykając swoje oczy. Louis składa pocałunek na czole Harry’ego. Czuje się ogłupiony szczęściem. Nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić bycia tak szczęśliwy.

Oczywiście nie są perfekcyjni, wciąż od czasu do czasu zdarzają się złe dni, na przykład wtedy, kiedy robi się stresująco w pracy albo kiedy jego mama mówi mu, że idzie na nowa randkę lub wtedy, gdy po prostu budzi się podenerwowany i wściekły na cały świat. Ale teraz, kiedykolwiek buduje wokół siebie mury, Harry znajduje się wewnątrz.

\- Niemożliwe. - Harry uśmiecha bezczelnie. Ponownie całuje Louisa w wargi. - Powinienem nam zrobić jakieś śniadanie, kochanie? - Dodaje, patrząc na Louisa.

Louis uśmiecha się do niego. Louis jest najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie.

\- Za chwilę - odpowiada, pieszcząc policzek Harry’ego. - Mamy czas.

Harry kiwa głową, kładzie swój policzek na klatce piersiowej Louisa i łączy razem ich dłonie. Louis patrzy na pierścionek na jego czwartym palcu i uśmiecha się.

Teraz ślub jest pierwszą rzeczą w jego umyśle. Ich ślub przede wszystkim. A następnie, potem… kto wie. Może dziecko. Może więcej niż jedno. Może bliźniaki. Przecież rodzina Louisa jest pełna bliźniaków.

Louis ponownie wpatruje się w Harry’ego i zaczynają go boleć policzki od uśmiechu.

Nie martwi się, wie że mają przed sobą resztę życia.

Wie, że Harry i Louis są wiecznością.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za każdym komentarz i kudos, mam nadzieję, że tłumaczenie przypadło wam do gustu :)


End file.
